


自私的巨人（The Selfish Giant by roomeight）

by MancoPan



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Gramon, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MancoPan/pseuds/MancoPan
Summary: Damon重访他生命中的重要时刻，试图与他昔日人生的恶魔和解。
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Selfish Giant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333472) by [roomeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight). 



> This is the Chinese translation of The Selfish Giant by roomeight, thank you very much for letting me translate this one <3

我不断回到一切出错的地方。

Damon第一次意识到自己失去理智时，他正站在浴室里，手上沾着其他人的血。他冲着电话尖叫，望着自己以为已经死去的朋友。他记得蓝色瓷砖的样子。他记得自己的手指焦急地敲击着瓷砖上的白色十字图案时的哒哒声。

他听见自己的声音在脑海中如同录音带般不断回放。

“你没事了。呼吸。请呼吸。睁开眼睛。回来吧。没事了。现在一切都结束了。你没事了。醒醒吧。请醒醒吧。不要这样对我。不要这样对我。不要这样对我。我如此爱你。请回来吧。”

当救护车到达的时候，Alex不得不从Graham的衬衣上拉开他的手指，然后他便开始不断下沉，直到回落到现实之中，此时药物的效果已经退去了。这只是一场噩梦。他所需要的只是另一击——只需要一击——然后他就能知道自己会醒来呼吸、知道一切都会没事。我知道我很虚弱，他想道。我知道他现在不会原谅我了。一旦我最爱的事物开始伤害我，我便逃走了。

哒，哒，哒。他感到有人触碰自己的肩膀。他睁开了眼睛。乘务员告诉他，“我们到了”。终于。

他正处在Graham厌恶的城市里。当Damon在凯夫拉维克机场的终端穿行时，这便是他所能想到的一切——Graham的声音在他脑海中回响，说着他是多么厌恶呆在这里——他的舌尖几乎都能感受到苦涩的滋味。

“谁会想要留在这么偏远的地方？”Graham曾在他身边这样说道。Damon记得在上午十点半看着带状的蓝色日光在他恋人的脸上起舞，这会儿太阳刚刚从地平线上升起。这里只有短短六个小时的日光。当他的手指压着瓷砖时，他记得自己的双手包裹着Graham腹部时的模样，记得自己的胸口浸没在同样的蓝色阴影中起起伏伏。他记得。Graham安静地开口，仿佛并不在对任何人说话，“谁会想要如此孤独？”

当他通过海关时，他脑海中有关Graham面孔的记忆开始破碎，他想将之归结为因晕机所致的席卷全身的恶心感，但他明白事实并非如此。坦诚说来，他清楚自己顺从内心来到这个国度的原因——为了他不想忆起的记忆。他将凯夫拉维克寒冷清朗的空气吸入肺中，如同将戒毒药物吞进喉咙。Damon走下楼梯时将自己的指尖拂过扶手，然后他便看到自己租好的汽车正在机场外等候。当他到达房子时，外面开始下雨，随后又降下冰雹，最后又转而开始下雨。这里在他的记忆中曾是他们的房子，他忍不住想起Graham抱怨这里天气变化无常时的言语。将钥匙插进锁孔时，Damon感受到了自己手机的震动，在那一瞬间他希望那是Graham。但那并不是他。

Damon将他的钥匙扔到桌上。他坐在熟悉的床上，将他的手掌拂过冰冷的床单。他的心脏不断下沉，仿佛一直沉至他的胃部。

\-----

Gra，我需要你帮忙。

站在窗边时，他再一次在自己的脑海中看到他。他的头发前所未有的短，让人想到他那会儿易怒的性格。

Graham脸上的不悦极其分明。“什么？”

Damon咬了咬自己的下唇，把左臂上环着的橡皮带拉得更紧。他半阖着眼睛，眼神涣散，Graham只是一个形体、一团模糊的颜色、一种与他相关的情绪。“我需要你帮我。”他朝自己的手臂点了点头。

Graham厌恶地瞥了他一眼。“知道吗，你陷进去了。”

Damon慢慢地眨了眨眼并微笑了一下。“你只是五十步笑百步。”

“那完全不同。我可不用这玩意。”

他必须尽力用上每一刻转瞬即逝的清醒来记住Graham的脸并让他做自己想要他做的事。“来吧，Gra。如果你帮我的话，我会为你做任何事。”

Damon做了和平常一样的动作。他缓缓舔了舔自己的嘴唇，并望向了Graham的腿间。这一如既往地奏效了——如同一条狗明白怎么做才能获得奖赏。三秒之后，Graham走向了他，接过了他手里的针管。

当Graham低头望向Damon的手臂时，他皱了皱鼻子。他用指甲弹了弹最粗最明显的那条静脉。Damon因为疼痛而龇了龇牙。

“这条静脉你用得太多了吧？它看上去感染了。”

“没事的。”Damon尖锐地说道。Graham立刻翻了个白眼，眼神里满是轻蔑。他已经不记得上一次Graham带着善意望向他是什么时候了。

Graham找到了另一条静脉。两秒之后，Damon在他插入针头时蹙起了眉。五秒之后，他仿佛身处天堂。八秒之后，Graham还没来得及拔出针头，Damon的头便落到了枕头上。

不知过了多久，Damon听到Graham的舌头触碰牙齿的声音，那是他对于自己不悦的无言暗示。他仍然在等待Damon承诺的东西。

“到这儿来。”Damon坐起来，摇了摇手指示意他回到床边。他的头脑正在旋转。温暖。甜蜜。Damon慢慢地解开Graham的皮带，让他的裤子落至腰间。他亲吻着Graham腹部小小的圆形部分，指尖轻触着他的肚脐。Damon张开双唇望着他。Graham看上去半是沉迷半是恼怒。Damon忍不住想，如果自己没有承诺他这个，他大概十分钟前就走了。

Damon将双手放在Graham的肩上，将他拉至与自己同样的高度并开始亲吻他。Graham僵硬而毫无反应，但Damon仍然继续了下去，他一路向下，在Graham右肩下方长而狭窄的浅色雀斑上落下亲吻。

现在药物的效果正强，Damon正处在他快乐的小小天堂里。但出于某些原因，他无法完全享受。Graham的冷淡与因化学因素而致的兴奋使他的不安全感甚至强于平时。

“你——你还记得我们还是孩子时的样子吗？”Damon缓缓说道。言语划过他的舌尖，如同一条不可避免地延伸向远方的长长公路。在那样一个焦虑的瞬间，他甚至不清楚自己到底有没有说话。

“你记不记得你半夜醒来只为了吻我？你记不记得我们不得不藏起一切的时候？”

“我们现在还在藏着，Damon。”

Damon缓缓地眨了眨眼，然后往后退了一些，以使自己能够将Graham尽收眼底。Graham现在看起来不同了，他想道。他应该早些注意到的，但他没有。这些日子里他有很多东西都没有注意到。他吻了Graham眼角浅浅的鱼尾纹。那个永远年轻的男孩脸上竟也有了皱纹。

“这是新的。”

“不要这样。”Graham的声音里带着不变的恼怒，Damon明白自己已经使他忍无可忍。以前Graham并不像现在这么易怒。但那时他却也不像现在这样嗜酒。

Damon的牙齿抵着舌头，然后他再次舔了舔嘴唇，并向Graham弯下了身。他将手指伸向Graham的腰间并脱下了他的内裤，两秒钟后，Graham便被他含入了口中，温暖，半硬。但这些日子里半硬便已经使他开心，因为至少Graham并非毫无反应。

Graham闭上眼睛轻声呻吟，有那么一个短暂的瞬间，Damon几乎觉得昔日的Graham回来了——他的知己，他的队友，他的不知该如何定义的伴侣。Damon等待着Graham的手像平时一样放到自己的头上，但一分钟后他便明白了自己不想要这些——这不过是一次对Graham帮忙的酬劳。

Damon起身呼吸。他直视着Graham的眼睛，“你想操我吗？”他说得如此直接，以至于听上去无法更不浪漫。这只是求取另一次酬劳罢了。

Graham用冰冷的深色眼睛看着他，Damon有些不太确定他会不会回答自己，所以他在Graham来得及开口拒绝前便站起身解开了自己的皮带。他几乎没有花任何时间就脱得只剩内裤并跨坐在了Graham身上。

“Damon…”

“求你。”Damon请求道。

Graham咬了咬下唇，再次望向了窗外。Damon觉得他对于自己的提议不能看上去更不感兴趣了。“等一会儿。”

当Damon看着Graham从床边走向厨房时，他的指尖上上下下地刷着自己的内裤顶端。他听见熟悉的玻璃碰撞声和倒酒声，忽然间他便明白了Graham犹豫的原因。三分钟后，Graham回到了床边。Damon毫不犹豫地压上了Graham的唇，希望唤起那种熟悉的兴奋感，但Graham唇上残存的杜松子酒味却表明他并不欢迎自己的邀约。

“转过身去。”Graham说道，但声音如此之小以至Damon几乎听不到。

“不。”Damon把Graham拉向自己，他们的面孔近在咫尺。Graham的嘴角抽搐了一下，Damon忽然担心自己这回要得太过了、担心Graham会起身离开。当他感受到Graham的手指将他的内裤拉至脚踝时，一阵轻松感包围了他。当听见Graham用唾沫润湿手掌的声音时，他闭上了眼睛。

几秒钟后，Damon感受到Graham紧压着自己，他屏住了呼吸。当Graham缓缓进入自己的时候，他大声喘息，一声闷闷的呻吟溢出了嘴唇。他用双手将Graham的头拉向自己以亲吻他，努力使自己不再被杜松子酒的味道所扰。

他的指甲陷进了Graham的背部。

“Gra…”

又是恼怒的一瞥。“什么事？”

“我爱你。”

Graham盯了他两秒钟后移开了眼睛。

Damon重复了一遍，“我爱你。”

Graham现在似乎为忽视他而感到心满意足，他想道。

“Graham。”

“什么事，Damon？看在上帝份上。”Graham稍稍后退，将自己抽离Damon的身体。Damon陷进了床铺，他垂下了眼睛。

“我说我爱你。”Damon觉得他好像已经重复了这句话三十遍。

迎接Damon的仍是沉默。他用手肘撑起身子，低头望着Graham的肚脐。他的眼神涣散而哀伤。

“Gra。”Damon试图引起对方的注意。他用手掌拢起Graham的脸颊，将他的脸拉向自己。终于，Graham的眼神被迫与他相遇了。

“是吗？”Graham漠不关心地问道。

“什么是吗？”

Graham移开了Damon的手，并立刻起身穿过房间走进了厨房。他在柜子上翻找了几秒后找到了自己要找的东西。然后，他把一份太阳报扔到了Damon胸口。

Damon倾身将它捡了起来。他皱起了眉头，“我不知道你想干什么。”

Graham从Damon手中拿走那份杂志，翻到了中间某页并弯下腰把那一页凑到他鼻子下。Damon看到了自己的脸——在那一页上有四张他和另一个女人的大幅狗仔照片。Damon的手臂环着她的肩膀，他们正在亲吻。这是新近的照片。

“你从哪儿拿到这个的？”

“这重要吗？”Graham声音里带着刺。他的眼神简直要在Damon脸上戳出洞来。“我他妈是从街边的店里买到的。”

“哦。”

在安静地合上杂志并将它放上床头柜前，Damon的指尖轻轻地划过了那些照片。当他再次抬头时，Graham已经给自己倒了另一杯酒。

“Graham，我觉得你喝得已经够多了——”

“没有。”Graham回答。这一次Damon知道自己不能强迫他。

当Graham手握杯子坐在床上望着前方的开阔空间时，Damon静静地看着他、试图读懂他。但他再也读不懂他了。

“我不知道你想要我说什么，Gra。”

“我不想要你说任何东西。”

Damon把一只手放在了Graham的肩头，而对方眯起眼睛作为回应。

“你还记得我们还是孩子时候的事吗，Damon？”他声音里的讽刺现在异常清晰。

“你记得我半夜醒来吻你吗？”他继续说道，Damon的胸口开始收紧。

Damon慢慢思量着词句，“Gra…”

“你记得我吻过你后醒来却发现你走了，然后从Hazel那儿才知道你已经离开去找Jane了吗？你记得吗？”

“Graham…”

“什么？”

Damon皱起了眉。他觉得自己的面孔已经麻木了。“你以前不是这样的。”

“怎样？”

“你以前不像这样愤怒。”Damon把一只手放到他的脸上。他望着Graham的脸，希望看到一些回应、一些感情，或者任何东西。然而，除了那熟悉的冰冷表情之外，他几乎什么也看不到。

“你的意思是我以前不恨你。”

“你不恨我，Gra。我知道你不恨我。”

Damon将Graham的一缕乱发拂到耳后，然后倾身吻他。他翻开Graham的掌心，用指尖在Graham手掌上画出熟悉的形状，他知道Graham会记得那个形状。

Graham低头看着他们的手。Damon看到Graham下颌的肌肉收紧又放松。“不要。”他甩开Damon的手。“不要这样。”


	2. Chapter 2

然后一张新鲜的面孔出现在这个见证了人来人往的修道院中，这是一张令人观之难忘的新鲜面孔。

——赫尔曼·黑塞，《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》

Damon第一次意识到自己并非独自一人时，他刚刚在遭受了两种不同的侮辱后带着满嘴的鲜血与沥青从学校的一只垃圾箱旁醒来。他十二岁，有着明亮的金发。直到昨天他脸上都带着用记号笔写下的“反基督”字样，那足足花了他一周时间才洗掉。

他眨了眨眼睛，吐出一口带着沥青与铁锈味道的口水。他的上方传来一个勇敢而坚定的声音，“放过他吧，他已经受够了。”

Damon再次吐了口口水，一片愤怒的红色出现在他苍白的手掌中。他差点没有认出那个救了他的男孩的声音。那是两天前的英语课前他在走廊里认识的比自己小些的男孩子。他打扮得像Paul Weller，而Damon则打扮得像Terry Hall。Damon当时正处在一种想激怒他的情绪里。

“你的鞋子糟透了，伙计。看，我的才是正版的。”

那个男孩看上去恼怒且受伤，Damon深感满意地转过头未置一词地走向了走廊。这就是Damon在中学第一年里学会的生存之道。当你是个混蛋的时候，没有人会意识到你没有朋友。

但此时那个两天前被他冒犯的男孩就在这儿。他在Damon即将被揍得骨头散架之前站到了那个连续六年几乎天天骂Damon是个同性恋的恶霸面前。那是三年前的三月十五日，因为那个男孩的出现，他获得了三个不曾被称呼为Damien的漫长夏天以及整整三年在一个不会嘲笑他的人面前演奏音乐的日子。

…他（him）。又是他（him）。他（he）。一个代词。一切问题归根到底都在于这个代词。这个代词让他在夜晚张着干燥的双唇盯着天花板，心怦怦跳着思量自己是否失去了理智。

Damon抬头望着他，而他就像往日一样，带着有几分荒唐的微笑。他是个打扮随意的男孩，垂下的乱发遮住眼睛，运动鞋的鞋带散开着，穿着一件褪色的印有Sgt. Pepper字样的T恤，咬着下唇佯装弹着King Crimson的曲调——天哪，Damon讨厌他。他讨厌使自己不得不注意的两人间近在咫尺的距离，也讨厌Graham靠在食堂墙上时两人面孔的触手可及。他想做的便是让两人间的距离完全消失。他想要倾身吻上对方的唇，如同第一个踏进太空的人——这样人们以后就可以问他是否曾在那里见到过上帝。

他今天就要告诉Graham。他已经在数学笔记本的边缘写了五十次，如同一个傻乎乎的女学生。你今天要告诉他。他用这种方式为自己增加勇气。写了五十次后，他在第二次铃声响起时将那张纸片扔进了男卫生间。Graham会明白的，他想。他不会不和我说话的。

或许。

“你为什么盯着我看？”

Damon眨了眨眼，迅速回到了现实之中。“对不起，我在想事情。”

“什么事？”

“没什么。”

Graham笑了起来，用手肘戳了戳他的肋骨。“没什么？我敢打赌你又在想Jane了。”

“没有。”

“别撒谎。你肯定在想她。我看得出来。你看上去就像被丘比特射中了一样。真恶心。如果她和你这种未成年中学生上床得进监狱不可。”

“我没在…想她。”Damon停顿了一下。他将自己的目光移向了Graham。“我在想如果没有你我该怎么活下去。”

Graham几乎被逗笑了。“上帝啊，你好戏剧化。表演很适合你。”

Graham咬着下唇伸了伸腿，“再说，我又不会一年都不回来。你说得好像我马上要和你分手一样。”

Damon动了动肩膀，有些不舒服地靠在了墙上。“我是说，某种意义上确实是这样。我会见不到你的。”

Graham转了转眼睛。“天啊，Dames。你会没事的。你有Jane了，对吗？”他踢着瓷砖。“而且你一直在和她约会啊。”

“是啊，但我觉得…我要的不只是Jane，我需要…”Damon合上了双唇。“算了。”

Graham侧过身子向他笑了一下，随后又倚到了墙上。他看了一会儿远方，然后说道，“我刚刚意识到，我们就像纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙，不是吗？”

Damon向他做出了一个滑稽的表情。“你是什么意思？”

“显然，你是纳尔齐斯，我是歌尔德蒙。”

Damon摇着头笑了起来。“我还是不知道你想说什么。”

“你是不知道你自恋（narcissim）还是不知道这个故事？”Graham问道。Damon转了转眼睛。

他向Graham绽开一个微笑。“当然是故事。”

Graham伸出舌头望着天花板，看上去若有所思。“我是说，这就像我要踏上一段冒险——一头扎进充满享乐与刺激的世界…”

Damon点了点头以示理解。

“而你，我最好的朋友，却还留在这儿。”

Damon笑起来。“然后你又回来找我了，对吗？我现在记得那个故事了。我和我在科尔切斯特的修道院生活…等待着浪子回头。”Damon转着眼珠说道。然后他重新倚到墙上，用余光瞥着Graham。“你不会回来找我的，我知道的。”

“是吗？”Graham把他的下巴靠在膝盖上，用又大又圆的眼睛望着Damon。“为什么你会这么想？”

“为什么歌尔德蒙会回去找纳尔齐斯？”

Graham沉默了一会儿，然后他将下巴倚在自己交叠的膝盖上并直直望向Damon的眼睛。他的唇边绽开一个狡黠的微笑，“因为歌尔德蒙爱他。”

Damon扬了扬嘴角。

Graham很快假装出一副不感兴趣的模样，抬起了他的下巴并移开目光望向前方。“你会没事的，Damon。我夏天会回来看你。而且你也要去上大学了呀，你难道不兴奋吗？”

“表演吗？没有很兴奋，我几乎已经不为之兴奋了。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道…我只是——只是想做音乐，你明白的。”

Graham再次向前伸了伸腿。他叹了口气，“你会找到志同道合的人的。也许那个人不会吹萨克斯，但是…”

“是啊，但是你的嘴是特别的。”Graham尚未说完，Damon便打断了他并向他投去淘气的一瞥。Graham佯装厌恶地皱起了鼻子。

Damon放下交叠在胸前的手臂，他靠向Graham直到两人的肩膀相触。他将手伸进了口袋，捏住了那张对折的纸条。

给他就是了，Damon想。现在就把纸条给他，然后就走开。

“Gra，我想给你些东西。”他从口袋里伸出手，掏出了那张对折着的白色纸条。

Graham快速推开了他的手。“等一下——那个混蛋Paul又来了。他又要来做他那该死的演讲了。”那个身穿红色运动夹克的高大蛮横的男孩正在向他们迅速逼近，Graham朝那个方向点了点头。

“我又看到娘们在聚会了。”Paul嘲讽道。“看看你，All-bran。你今天这件外套真可爱啊，是你妈妈帮你穿的吗？”

Graham向Damon耳语道，“别理他，Day。我们之前就说过的。”

“不，去他的。”Damon的呼吸中都带上了怒火。他从地上站起来，眼睛仿佛燃烧的火焰。

“去你的，Paul。你是个混蛋。六年来你都是这样，每天叫我同性恋，我已经受够了。”

“Damon，不要…”Graham将一只手搭在他的肩上，但Damon甩开了它。

“是吗？我宁可当个混蛋也不想当个娘们。”Paul冲Graham点了点头。“他算什么？你的男朋友？你们总是形影不离，所以他肯定是了。”

“闭嘴。”

Paul抬起了他的下巴，“我说得没错，是吗？这就是为什么你们这对小情侣整天在一起。真恶心，All-bran。”

“你希望我是同性恋，”Damon反驳道，“是因为这样我就不会抢走你所有的女朋友。”

Damon还来不及反应之时，Paul便抓住他的衬衫并狠狠拽住了他。Damon觉得自己的脖子快要断了。他踉踉跄跄向前走了几步以避免跌倒，然后愤怒地瞪着Paul。“我们走吧”，他说道。

Graham的声音在他身后响起，“放开他！”

“混蛋。”Damon向Paul的脚下吐了口口水，他抬起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，然后压低声音如同耳语，“或许…你希望我是个同性恋是因为你暗恋我，是吗？”

一眨眼的功夫，Paul就把Damon推向了瓷砖墙——力度如此之大，以至于Damon听到他的背部发出了自己不敢细想的嘎吱声。他咳了起来，大口喘着气。然后最恐怖的事情发生了，他看到几秒前还在自己的手中的纸条如同一只着陆的小鸟般缓缓落在了两人之间的地面上。Damon恐惧地纵身向前，但太晚了——Paul已经捡起了那张纸条并将它夹在了指间。

“还给我！”

Paul将那张纸条高举过头顶，使Damon够不到它。“这是什么？是情书吗？”

Damon感受到了肾上腺素的飙升。他跳起来试图抢过那张纸条，但没有成功。“快还给我！”

Paul带着恶毒的笑缓缓打开了那张纸条。Damon的心跳得极快，几乎要跳出他的胸膛。这不该发生。这不能发生，他想道。“能让你担心的肯定是很重要的东西了。让我们来看看…”Paul清了清嗓子，开始读纸条上的字。Damon的镇定开始一点点消失殆尽。

“亲爱的Graham，我一直想和你说这个，但是我不知道该怎么说…”Paul已经笑出了眼泪。“哇，All-bran…你可真是个诗人。”

一群孩子开始围到他们附近。Damon的声音因为愤怒哽住了，他哑着嗓子说道，“Paul，停下吧。求你了。”

“等等，后面的更精彩呢。”Paul继续读了下去，他盯着纸条的样子如同老虎盯着自己的猎物。“我们成为朋友已经有很长时间了，我从来不知道该如何和你说这个，但是…”Paul停了下来，他笑得咧开了嘴，以至于Damon都能看到他的牙缝。

Damon的胃里翻江倒海，他甚至觉得自己快要晕倒。“Paul。求你停下。”Damon请求道，“我会做任何事。任何事——”

一个邪恶的笑容略过Paul的唇边，然后他把剩下的内容也高声读了出来。“我从来不知道该如何和你说这个，但是Graham，我爱你，不只是朋友间的爱而已…”

围绕着他们的孩子们爆发出一阵笑声，而Damon的脸已经红到能和他身后的球架融为一体。他的胸口收紧了，呼吸对他而言都忽然变得困难起来。

他的脉搏像鼓一般砰砰跳动。每个人现在都在嘲笑他。他同学的眼神里写满了嘲讽，女孩们的窃窃私语则让事情变得更加糟糕。

再也没有办法挽回了，他想道。再也没有办法了。

“Gra…”

Damon回头望去，然后很快他就为此后悔了。一看到Graham的脸，他的心就沉到了谷底。他的朋友曾经写满理解的面孔上满是震惊和愤怒。

Graham一脸惊骇，却又不仅只是惊骇。他怒火中烧。自我否定在Damon的脑海中不断循环。我以为他会理解的。“Graham——”他的声音哽在喉头。

Graham用空洞的眼神瞪着他，摇着头蠕动着嘴唇，似乎在问“为什么”。

“所以，Albarn…”Paul又一次向他发起了攻击。他显然乐在其中，Damon想。这个该死的混蛋。

“你帮Graham舔了多久了？是从小学就开始了吗？”

周围的每个人又一次大笑起来。而当他再次回头去看Graham的反应时，Graham已经不见了。

现在他知道连Graham也抛弃了他。Damon脸色如同生病般苍白，他的胃痛苦地揪成一团，似乎随时都会把午饭吐出来。短短一分钟内，一切都被毁了。三年的平静，三年的正常生活。

三年的不曾孤独。

现在这些全被毁掉了。

他输掉了这场战争，重又一无所有。

Damon深吸了一口气，继而抬起下巴望向那个霸凌者。

“去你的，Paul。”

Damon低着头艰难地穿过围观的人群，尽他所能快速地跑出了食堂。他的鞋底撞击着泛黄的灰色油地毡，心脏则因奔跑而砰砰直跳。我已经死了，他想。我已经死了，Graham恨我，一切都改变了。


	3. Chapter 3

男孩抬头看着冬天光秃秃的树，“我从没见过这样的树，”他说道，“多么奇怪又美丽的树啊。我想知道它叫什么。”

Damon将他的指尖划过深棕色桌子的光滑纹理，这是他从房子原先的主人那里继承来的古董。它是用漂亮的檀木制成的，上面刻有精致的花纹。他喜欢用长茧的拇指拂过那些纹理，那种触感给他的感觉像家一般熟悉。他的手已经记住了这张桌子，记住了每一个角落与每一道空隙。明白如画的生动记忆。

当他将拇指陷进桌上的一处凹槽时，他想到了Graham干裂的嘴唇上柔软的弧度，想到了他圆圆的眼睛，以及上午十点半刚刚从地平线上升起的太阳在他那比任何人都长的睫毛上折射小片日光的样子。十点半，伦敦时间，在这世界上纬度最高的地方，Damon边用指尖拂过木桌的精致纹理边看着Graham咬着一根塑料吸管。他正在喝他所谓的“早茶”。咖啡，威士忌——加上一点糖。“我才不要喝利口酒”，他总是一边搅着吸管一边向杯中沉下两片阿司匹林。

“这里没有树。”

“什么？”

Graham从窗边转过脸望着他。“这就是为什么这里看上去这么奇怪，因为这里没有树。”

“所以？”

Graham咬着那根塑料吸管。“这不正常。”

“这里是冰岛，Gra。冰岛没有什么是正常的。”

“这里让人不安。”

“这里很美。”

“可能对你来说很美吧。”Graham喝了口咖啡。

“你到底有多醉？”

“我没醉。”Graham说了谎。这就是这些日子他回答Damon大多数问题的方式。只有几个词的简短回答。

“你看上去糟透了。”

Graham吐掉了嘴里的吸管。“谢谢你伙计，你看上去也糟透了。”

“是吗？”一个微笑爬上了Damon的面孔。他伸手去拿Graham放在桌上的威士忌，“你不介意吧？”

Graham已经再次望向窗外了。“请吧。”

Damon低头看着焦糖色的液体旋转着消失在他咖啡杯的底部。他舔了舔嘴唇，“你还恨我吗？”

“什么？在昨晚之后？”

Damon点了点头。

Graham停顿了一下，然后一个讽刺的笑容爬上了他的面孔。“是的。”

Damon笑了起来。“别撒谎，在那之后你自慰了，我知道的。你不自慰根本坚持不了那么久。”

Graham细长的手指伸进了自己夹克衫的口袋。他抽出了一根长长的香烟并将它放到了唇间。“就算我自慰了也可以恨你。”

“是啊，但自慰总不如我帮你做得好。”

Graham紧闭着嘴唇向他笑了笑。“我宁可让我的右手陪我睡，谢谢。”

Damon张嘴刚想回应，却被一阵敲门声打断了。他坐起身穿过房间，打开门后便看见Alex透过刘海用一只眼睛看着自己。

Damon叹了口气。“哦，是你。”

“早上好，Damon。见到你真好。今天早上有人在你的麦片里撒尿了吗？”

Damon转过身走回厨房。“有啊，是Graham。”

Alex吸了吸鼻子。“好吧，我很开心看到你们相处起来和往常一样。”

“是啊，就像兄弟。”Damon戏谑地说。

“是啊，看上去就是把一切都搞砸的兄弟。”Alex说。

“所以Alex，你为什么要过来？”Damon背对着他问道。

Alex拿出一个装着一些不可辨别的物体的塑料小袋。“来送东西啊。我拜访你们这两个可怜的家伙还能来干什么？”

“哦，好的。谢谢了。”Damon伸手去接Alex手中的小袋。

“呃，”Alex将小袋举过头顶，使Damon无法够到，“这可不是给你的，混蛋。我可不是你的私人快递员。”

Damon皱起了眉头，“那这是给谁的？”

Alex朝着仍坐在桌边静静喝着咖啡的Graham点了点头。

Damon吃惊地看着Alex。“Graham？你是认真的吗？”他扬起了眉毛，“号称‘我不用这玩意’的Coxon先生？”

Alex点了点头。“没错。”他把那个塑料小袋扔向了Graham，后者用左手接住了它。“来吧，Gra。我来教你怎么用。”

Damon张着嘴瞪着他们。“你们他妈在逗我。”

“这有点私人是吗，Dames?”Alex摇手示意Damon离开。“出去散个步再回来吧。”

“你想把我赶出我自己的房子？”

“是的。”

“去你的。”Damon摇了摇头。“我不会走的。”

Alex耸了耸肩。“那随你怎么样吧，我不介意。到这儿来，Gra。”Alex拍了拍自己身边的床上空位，而Graham则顺从地照做了。

Alex对着Graham低声耳语，Damon则闭上了嘴。他完全听不见他们在说什么。“你会爱上这个的”，这是他唯一能根据Alex的唇形判断出的话。

Graham点了点头。Alex毫不犹豫地脱下了Graham的夹克衫，并将他的白色T恤拉至了肩膀。Damon的嘴角抽搐了一下。Alex知道这使Damon多么恼怒——他无比享受这些时刻。他绝不会错过任何可以激怒Damon的机会。

Alex毫不优雅地压上了Graham的唇，Damon狠狠咬了自己的舌头，转身走向了厨房。说实话，他不想让他们知道自己有多恼火。他希望自己看上去满不在乎。他不想让Graham知道自己能够对他产生那么大的影响。

Damon用余光瞥着Alex，看着他将嗑药用具一件件拿出来——橡皮带，勺子，箔纸。这太不真实了，Damon想。昨天Graham还在为嗑药而狠狠责怪他，今天他竟然欣然接受了邀约。

Alex再次倾身吻了Graham，这回他用上了舌头。Damon咬着自己的舌头，如此用力以至于感受到了铁锈的味道。

Damon抬起了下巴。“嘿Alex，你在这间房子外面做什么我都无所谓，但你在我的房子里总该管好你的下半身吧？”

Alex离开Graham的唇并皱起了眉头。“当然了，Dames。随你怎么说。”他撅起了嘴，“既然你看我们看得这么认真，你为什么不来加入我们呢？”

Damon交叠着手臂走向了床边。Alex把橡皮带扔给了他。

“给。你帮他准备吧。”Alex咬着塑料注射器说道。

Damon怒视着他。“这干净吗？”

“天啊，Damon。”Alex转了转眼睛，“当然干净。我他妈是个明星，不是个瘾君子。”

“这没什么区别。”Graham说。

Alex皱起了眉头。“我会假装我没听见你刚才的话的，Gra。”

“我告诉过你，”Damon反击道，“他一整个早上都表现得像个王子。”

“是啊…”Alex抚过Graham的脸颊。“一个漂亮的王子。”

Graham甩开Alex的手。“去你的，Alex。你到底帮不帮我？”

“你有多醉了？”

“我没醉。”

“他很醉。”Damon不动声色地回答。他将目光移向了Alex。

“那你呢，Alex？”

“什么我呢？”

“你现在有多醉？”

“我没醉。”Alex扬起眉毛，“我清醒得像块石头。”

“我不信。”

“你还是信吧。”

“到这儿来，Alex。”

“什么？”

“到这儿来。”

Damon把双手放到Alex的颈后，将他拉近自己。他将自己的唇压上Alex的，然后感受到一股明显的伏特加味。

“骗子。”Damon稍稍后退了一些。他直视向Alex的眼睛。Alex毫无歉疚之意地望着他，“所以呢？”

Damon再次压上了Alex的唇，这回用上了舌头。Alex的口腔温暖，甜蜜。如果他愿意的话，他可以停上很久。让Graham嫉妒，他想。让Graham因自己当着他诱惑Alex而难受。多么可爱的念头。

当Damon的牙齿抵着Alex的下唇时，Alex发出了低低的呻吟。他摩挲着Alex的颧骨，用手指略过Alex长长的刘海，随后帮他把刘海拂至耳后。

Damon倾身向前，以Graham听不见的音量向Alex耳语。“哦，看看你。看看我摸你时你的样子。我知道你在想我。别说谎了。你喜欢我舔你下面，是吗？”

他再次压向了Alex的唇，这一次他故意舔上对方的下唇。Damon感受到了Alex后颈上的鸡皮疙瘩。他的目标已经达成了。他将手指插入Alex的头发，迫使对方从床上起身，以使他们站着面向彼此。他咬着Alex的脖子，将牙齿缓缓陷入他的皮肤，而Alex则喘息着以示回应。

Alex吸了口气。“Dames，你在干什么——”Alex尚未来得及说完一句话便被Damon向后推向了墙，他的唇钉在Alex嘴与脖子间的某处。他如同专业人士般熟门熟路地将手一路向下伸至Alex的两腿之间。他的指尖轻轻刷着Alex牛仔裤的裆部，然后触到了一块可爱的坚硬。Damon用双手拢住了Alex，笑得像只咧开嘴的猫。Alex轻轻呻吟，向着墙壁弓起了背。

当Damon用拇指和食指在Alex的裤子拉链上玩着猫鼠游戏时，他的蓝眼睛直视向了Alex。他再次倾向Alex的肩膀，向着他的耳朵呼出热气，“你太想操我了，是吗，Alex？我看得出来。我都没怎么摸你，但你已经硬了。”

Alex转过头，用力咬住了下唇。

“Alex。”

Damon开始隔着牛仔裤摸他。Alex已经不在听了。

“Alex。”

“什么？”

Alex终于睁开了眼睛。Damon在五秒之内却已经莫名其妙地走到了门边。

“滚出去。”Damon冷冷地说道，向门口点了点头。

Alex皱起了脸。“你想干什么，Damon——”

“你真觉得我会让你在醉成这样的时候给我最好的朋友用海洛因吗？”Damon摇了摇头，“去你的，Alex。”

Alex眯起了眼睛，“混蛋。”

“你知道我是混蛋说明你自己也是个混蛋。”

Alex拉好了牛仔裤的拉链，然后耸着肩投给了Damon他所能做到的最恶心的一瞥，然后朝门口走去。

Damon快速关上了门并锁上了门闩。他抬头看到Graham正皱着眉头在床上静静地瞪着他。“这真的有必要吗？”他含糊地低声说。

“当一个喝醉的混蛋试图给你第一次用海洛因的时候当然有必要。我最不想看到的就是你因为Alex干的蠢事进医院。”

“好吧…”Graham慢慢眨了眨眼。“所以呢？你会帮我吗？”

“如果你想要的话，我会帮你。”Damon停顿了一下。“我是说，你确定你想要吗？我以为你恨这个。”

“我确实恨。”

“那你为什么想要？”

“我改变主意了。”

Damon怀疑地看着他。“才过了二十四小时你就改变了对海洛因的看法？”他弹了弹手指，“就像这样？”

Graham皱起了脸。“是的。”他点了点头，然后讽刺地弹了弹自己的手指，“就像这样，Damon。”

Graham摇了摇头。“难道你觉得你和Alex与众不同？难道我不能做你们做的事？”

“不…我不是这个意思。我只是…”Damon知道他必须小心地选择词句。“我只是想确定你真的想要这个。就是这样。”

“谢谢你，妈妈。是的，我他妈确实想要，你会帮我吗？我讨厌针。”

Damon有意咬住了自己的舌头，只是为了确定自己是清醒的。这实在有违他的原则，但他知道他不能因为Graham想尝试这个而责怪他。只是一次而已。或许这周享受过一次天堂般的快感后，Graham就会继续喝酒去了。说到底，Damon能和他讲什么道理呢？他自己都不能理解当这种东西存在的时候，怎么会有人愿意无动于衷地枯坐在一旁承受痛苦呢？而且，说不定这样Graham就能不喝酒、就能足够清醒地和他对话了。

“好吧。”Damon点点头，随后爬上了床。他将双腿环住Graham，面对他跨坐着。

“这很奇怪。”

“你是什么意思？”

“你在这儿就很奇怪。”

“是吗？”Damon用指甲轻敲着注射器。“我是第一个和你做爱的人。现在我又成了第一个和你一起用海洛因的人。这有什么区别吗？”

“做爱不会死。”

“我敢肯定这不是完全正确。”Damon笑道。

“或许吧。”Graham转过头移开了视线。“你把这件事说得棒得过头了，最好真会是这样。”

Damon从自己握着的箔纸上方抬起眼帘。“什么，你是在说你不相信我吗？”

Graham眼睛一眨不眨地回望着他。他一言不发。但这本身就是一种回答。

“你需要坐起来一会儿。”

Graham不情愿地直起了身，Damon开始把橡皮带绕到他的右臂上。

“我需要你像这样张拳握拳。”Damon伸出手向他展示，Graham静静地模仿了他。“对，就像这样。”

他审视着Graham苍白的手臂并最终选定了一条合适的静脉。“这一条应该可以。”他轻轻拍了拍Graham的手臂，而Graham则因他的触碰而瑟缩了一下。Damon抬起了眼睛。

“你是紧张还是不相信我？”

“两者都有。”Graham安静地说。深棕色的眼睛回望着他，Damon几乎看不懂他的心情。

“好吧，听着，你不能动，否则就会搞砸。那样你不会舒服的，相信我。”他用拇指轻抚过Graham的脸颊，望着那片皮肤渐渐变成粉色。

“放轻松。相信我。”他将一缕碎发拂至Graham的耳后。“就像我们第一次做爱时那样相信我。记住了吗？”

在短暂的一瞬，Graham的眼神变柔和了。他点了点头。

Damon用另一只手摸索着Graham颈后的皮肤并倾身吻他。他用柔软、温暖而干燥的嘴唇向对方邀约。他的舌头上有着咖啡与威士忌苦甜交织的味道。他的拇指略过Graham眼角浅浅的雀斑。他记得有关Graham的上万个细节，明白如画的生动记忆。他一点也不像Alex，Damon暗自思忖。Alex根本无法与他相比。

“你相信我吗？”

Graham眨了眨眼。一次。两次。然后他低下了头。“我相信你。”他终于开口，声音小到仿佛融化在了两人之间的空气中。

Damon移开了眼睛，重新将注意力集中到了Graham的手臂上，然后他将针头对准了静脉。快速的一刺后，Graham闭上了眼睛。他的口腔中溢出了小动物般的声音。然后，他的身体陷进了Damon的臂弯。

“操…”

一个大大的微笑如同缓缓扩散的墨水般爬上了Damon的面孔。他将Graham的脑袋揽到自己的肩上。“感觉很好，是吗？”

“操，感觉…感觉好极了。”

“告诉过你了。”Damon拉回了他的脑袋，温柔地注视着Graham的眼睛，“你还好吗？”

“是的…我…非常，非常，非常，非常好。”Graham带着拖腔说道。他半阖着眼帘，“你给了我…多少？”

“没有多少。”Damon安静地说道。“第一次不用太多。”

“我觉得已经很多了。”

Damon向后靠去，用牙齿咬开了另一个装有针头的小袋，两分钟后他为自己完成了注射，然后和Graham一同进入了天堂。Graham躺在自己身边，完全沉溺在自己的世界里，他将右手放到了Damon的腹部。

“我现在知道你为什么用这个了。”Graham安静地说。

“是吗？”

“这是我有过的最妙的感觉。”

“是吗？这种感觉怎么样？”

“感觉就像…就像是一个人能体验的最好的性爱。”

Damon笑了起来，“哦，是吗？”

Graham转过了头，“怎么啦？你嫉妒了还是什么？”

Damon闭上了双唇，“或许吧。”

“你以前用了这个以后做过爱吗？”

Damon安静地点了点头，他笑了出来，“当然。”

“上帝啊，那感觉怎么样？”

“我可以展示给你。”Damon的手指抚过他的下颌，轻轻将他的脑袋拉近，Graham闭上了眼睛。Damon肿胀而坚定的唇压向了自己，并一路向下在自己光裸的胸口落下温暖的吻，Graham忍不住张开嘴呻吟出声。

“Dames。”

Damon后退了一些。他用手理了理头发，然后像只满足的猫一样舔了舔嘴唇。“怎么啦，Gra？”

Graham什么也没有说。

“怎么啦，Gra?”

“你。”

Damon忍不住大笑，“到底怎么啦？”

“你。”Graham用又大又圆的眼睛看着他，“上帝啊，看看你。你看上去棒极了，你知道的。”

Damon笑了起来，“什么？”

“你已经听到我说什么了。”

“是啊，但我从没听过你这样对我说话。”

“但我是真心的。”Graham柔和地说，他用拇指刷过Damon的脸颊，“你看上去像希腊神话里的阿多尼斯，像个美丽的天使。”

“哇，你嗑高了，是吗？”Damon笑着抚弄Graham的头发。“高得像风筝一样飞上天了。”他笑着望向天花板。

Graham的唇角绽开一个柔软的微笑，“我很开心和你一起用了这个。”

Damon用食指描摹着Graham锁骨的形状。“是吗？”

“…是的。”

“所以你不恨我，对吗？”

Graham咬住了下唇。“过来。”

Damon俯身靠向Graham，金发落在了Graham的脸上。Graham皱着鼻子吹开了落在自己脸上的头发，“你真像个女孩。”

Damon笑了起来，“不要假装你不喜欢。”

Graham的眼睛慢慢地扫过Damon的脸，然后沉默了好一会儿。

“怎么啦？我说错什么了吗？”Damon皱起了眉。

“没有。”Graham现在正在微笑，笑得忍不住露出了牙齿。有一个片刻，Damon甚至怀疑自己此前从未见过Graham这样的笑。“我只是在想以前的日子。”

Damon扬起了眉毛，“以前的日子？”

“是啊，以前的日子。”一个坏笑爬上了Graham的面孔，“在河边的时候。”

“哦，在河边…是啊。”Damon抚着Graham的后颈温暖地笑了起来。“我记得。”

Graham伸手抓起了自己放在床边的白色围巾，然后将它在Damon的面前展开。

Damon皱起了眉，“我不明白。”

Graham笑着将围巾绕上Damon的额头，使它遮住了他的眼睛。

Damon脸上慢慢展开了一个笑容。“哦。”

“终于，”Graham有些戏谑地回应道，“你终于记得了。”

Damon大笑着解下脸上的围巾，“我怎么可能忘呢？这是你当时唯一允许我摸你的方式。”

“那么，”Graham扬起了眉毛，“你还在等什么呢？”

Damon在床上展开围巾，然后将Graham的脖子从枕头上抬起，并将围巾绕上他的脑袋。

“你能看见吗？”

“不能。”

“很好。”

Damon用干燥的唇吻着Graham锁骨间的凹陷，然后用拇指轻轻爱抚着他胸腔下的柔软空间。他的手沿着熟悉的路径在Graham苍白的皮肤上留下红痕。哪怕过了好几个月他都记得Graham身体的每个角落。明白如画的生动记忆。他感受到Graham在自己身下颤抖。

“你还好吗？”

“好…”Graham对着枕头叹了口气。“只是…感觉太好了。你能不能…能不能再亲我一下？”

Damon的手捧着Graham的后脑，他将Graham搂得更近，使他们的嘴唇相触。Damon伸出了舌头将Graham拉进这个吻，舔舐着Graham的舌尖。他（him）。他（he）。再一次。一个代词。一场灾难。一份欢愉。他臂弯中苦甜交织的男孩。巧克力。威士忌。焦糖。黑暗，黑暗却又美好。

“感觉怎么样？”

“感觉好像在天堂。”Graham半带着讽刺说道。

“不。”尽管Graham看不见他，Damon还是摇了摇头。“你知道我的意思。”

Graham摇了摇头。“你像个女孩。”他微笑起来，“总是这样。”他将手指插进Damon的金发缓缓抚弄，“一个漂亮的女孩…”

Graham的右手抚过Damon腹部光滑的皮肤，他细长的手指划过Damon的内裤边缘，“或者一个漂亮的男孩。”

他将拇指略过Damon的唇边，Damon含住了它，轻轻地吮吸起来。

“这让你兴奋，是吗？”尽管Graham看不见，但Damon还是忍不住微笑起来。“在你不知道的时候。”

尽管Graham的脸被蒙着，Damon还是能看到他的面孔已经红透。Damon一路向下，用牙齿轻轻地在Graham的身体上留下红痕。Graham的每一声喘息与每一次臀部的微微抬起都在鼓励他更进一步。

忽然，他感受到了Graham放在他头上的双手。

“等一等。”

“什么？”

“我想要这一回和我们的第一次一样。”

“我们的第一次？”

“是的。”

Damon低下头轻笑出声，“是吗？但我已经很久没和你那样做过了。”

“我知道。但那就是我想要的。”

“完全像第一次那样？”

“是的，完全像第一次那样。”

Damon舔了舔嘴唇。他移动了两个人的位置，使他们彼此跨坐着面向对方。“你还是看不见我，对吗？”

Graham摇了摇头。

“很好。”Damon紧贴着Graham的唇，缓缓解开了他的拉链，然后一个坚硬温暖的物体迫不及待地滑进了他的手里。Damon笑了起来，“真不敢相信你竟然让我做这个。”

“别说了，做就是了。”

Damon笑着抬起Graham的腿，使Graham跨坐在自己的大腿上。他停顿了一下，向Graham耳语道，“你相信我吗，Gra？”

Graham点了点头。

Damon吻上了Graham的面孔，将温暖的手伸到了对方的内裤下，Graham的口中溢出了一声呻吟。Damon用手指紧紧包裹着他，并向他耳语道，“感觉怎么样？”

Graham靠着Damon的肩点了点头，Damon慢慢地为他撸动时，他几乎喘不过气来。Damon轻轻向下，用拇指缓缓在Graham的顶端绕圈，Graham呻吟了起来。

“你喜欢这个吗？”Damon侧过脑袋，用拇指刷着Graham涨红的面孔。“你想要我停下吗？”

“喜欢，不要。”Graham用最小的音量回答道。

在感受到自己手掌上的温暖前液后，Damon开始加快了速度。Graham对着他的胸口轻轻呻吟，但这回声音要小一些。

“你在想谁？”Damon轻轻向他耳边问道。他的指尖极慢地划过Graham的脊椎，然后伸到了他的臀部下方，戳进了他的身体。

“操，Day。”Graham喘着气。

“告诉我。”

Damon将他的食指抵着那块温暖紧实的空间，用戏谑的口气问道，“你在幻想谁？”

“不要这样。”

Damon将那根手指伸进紧实温暖的肉壁，另一只手则包裹着Graham的下体。Graham用力咬住了他的肩膀，尽最大努力抑制着自己的呻吟。

“操。”

Graham的阴茎在Damon的触碰下搏动，在他们能够更进一步之前，Graham已经发出了最大声的呻吟，将温暖的液体喷洒在Damon的手上与自己的腹部上。

“糟糕…”Graham喘着气叹息道。他泛红的胸脯不断起伏，然后慢慢摘下了脸上的围巾。“糟糕。对不起…我没想到…”Graham低头望着自己造成的混乱笑了起来。

“就像第一次一样。”Damon笑着低下头去舔那些液体。

“哦天哪，Dames…”Graham闭上了眼睛。

“怎么啦？你尴尬了吗？”Damon用闪亮的眼睛望着他，他的脸上绽开了一个微笑。

“为什么要尴尬？”

“因为——看看你吧。”

“好吧，你尝起来很棒。”

“是吗？”

“一直是。”

Graham的面孔已经红透，他快速向Damon投去紧张的一瞥，然后挠起了自己的后脑勺。他清了清嗓子，“对不起。”

“对不起什么？”

Graham小心翼翼地望着他。他们都知道过去的几个月甚至几年都很难用三言两语来总结。他可以有几百万个道歉的理由。

“我猜是为成为了一个可悲的混蛋而道歉吧。”

Damon低下了头，“我也是。”

Graham忽然变得安静起来，笑容也从他脸上消失了。他若有所思地望着窗外，好像在思量着接下来要说的言语。“这…真的很棒。”

“是的…”Damon表示赞同，脸上绽开了最大的微笑，“这很棒。”

“就好像你用了这个，所有的烦恼就都不见了。就好像…”

“——好像重新成为了孩子。”Damon替他补充道。

“是啊…”Graham温和地微笑起来。“是啊，我也觉得是这样。”

Damon认真地注视着Graham的脸，好像要永远记住这一刻的他。一幅深情的图景。一段短暂的记忆。他们在经历过那么多黑暗后短暂的欢愉。

“永远不要道歉，亲爱的。”他安静地说道。当Damon吻他的时候，Graham从他的唇上感受到了自己的味道。苦涩。甜蜜。美好。

“所以？”Damon微笑起来。

“什么所以？”

“你刚才在想谁？”

Graham笑着把围巾扔向Damon的脸。“你觉得呢，混蛋？”

Damon闭上了双唇，他看上去几乎要大笑出声，“我不知道，Gra，到底是谁？”

“你，是你这个可悲的混蛋。”Graham皱起了鼻子，但Damon看得出他正在努力忍笑，“永远都是你。”


	4. Chapter 4

每个下午，当孩子们从学校返回时，他们总是去巨人的花园里玩耍。

那是一座绿草茵茵的可爱花园。花儿像星辰般铺满草地，十二棵桃树在春天开出美丽的粉色花朵，秋天则结出丰硕的果实。鸟儿在树上唱出甜蜜的歌曲，孩子们常常停下游戏聆听它们的歌喉。“我们在这儿多么快乐呀！”他们向彼此喊道。

——奥斯卡·王尔德，《自私的巨人》

两百八十五天，或许再比这多或少一些。两百八十五天，六个月，两百七十个日子。Damon在脑海中数着。他需要做的就是活过二百八十五个日子。成为一个隐形的鬼魂。不被看到或听到。这就是了。然后他就再也不会见到斯坦威综合学校了。

来到河边时，他的双腿抖得如此厉害，以至于他几乎无法再向前推车。他一路骑行来到这里，穿过科尔切斯特，越过霍尔斯特路，径直前往小提琴手林（Fidderler’s Wood）——这是一个他知道会让自己安全的地方，一个他知道自己能够躲上足够久直到想出办法买到前往莱特斯顿的表亲家的车票的地方。这就是他的计划。一个糟糕的计划，一个烂透了的计划，但是他明白这起码比在斯坦威等着他的那场噩梦要强。

他的妈妈和妹妹会到处找他。只要六点吃晚饭的时候他没有出现，他们就会开始担心。他们会给Graham的妈妈打电话，当他们在那里也找不到他的时候，他们便会给警察或者学校打电话。

除了车票的找零和衣服上的棉屑，他的口袋里什么也没有。他一无所有，没有食物，没有手电。小提琴手林，他除了这里无处可去。这是小时候母亲常带他来的地方，他总会仰头看着高大的树木，让英格兰清凉夏日里的温暖日光照着自己的面孔。他觉得自己仿佛看到了天堂，一个充满了他在母亲的书中读到的魔法的地方。然后他便会想到自己多么渺小，想到自己能够永远藏身于此而不被发现。

Damon擦了擦额头上的汗，将双手搁在膝盖上喘着气。太阳刚刚开始下沉。天很快就要黑了。傻瓜，他想。我真是个该死的傻瓜，什么也不带就跑进荒无人烟的地方。他忍着饥饿向河边跑去。

“Damon！”

他脖子上的汗毛竖了起来。恐惧——纯粹的恐惧——击中了他。他不能让任何人找到他。他不能回去。现在不能。

“Damon！”

他将自己的自行车扔进了附近的灌木丛，拖着颤抖的双腿跑向河流尽头的空地外的密林。他喘着粗气藏到了一棵大栗树后面。

“Damon！”那个声音越来越响，越来越近。

他的手心开始冒汗，然后向后走进森林更深处。他集中精力听着水声，知道自己一旦不靠近河边便很容易在黑暗中迷路。一根小树枝在他脚下发出一声脆响。

当他再次抬头，他的喉咙痉挛了起来。几码之外传来了一个人踏过枯叶的声音。他们离得太近了。太近了。他在黑暗中瞪着眼睛，一直后退到自己无法继续往后的地步。他站在河岸边，如同一只走投无路的动物。汗水从他的额头上流下，他的腿已经完全软了。

“Damon!”

Damon的舌头已经肿了，他几乎无法呼吸。“你——你是谁？”他喊道。“我不会和你一起回去的。别管我！”

他又往后退了一步，然后他感到自己开始下滑。他的脚附近的土地泥泞湿滑。那个陌生人喊道，“是Graham！”

Damon瞪大了眼睛。“Graham？”他前后摇摆着试图在湿滑的地面保持平衡，但无济于事。他的腿实在太累了，几秒的挣扎后，他筋疲力尽的肌肉终于出卖了他。

Damon跌跌撞撞地倒在河边时叫出了声。他闭上了眼睛，在背后水流的不断冲击中努力支撑自己。忽然，一阵刺痛如同闪电般击中了他的后脑，然后他的眼前便成了一片漆黑。

\-----

“Damon！”Graham正在尖叫。他脱下自己的衬衣扔到附近的灌木丛里，然后立刻跳进了冰冷的水中。Damon离他只有一块石头的距离，他一动不动。河流的浪潮涨了起来，尽管这并非Graham见过的最汹涌的水流，但它还是将Damon越拖越远。

他深吸了一口气，然后潜入水中，尽可能以最快的速度游向Damon。“Damon！”他高喊出声。他现在离Damon只有十英尺了。没有任何回应。没有任何动作。他恐惧地抓住了Damon的衣领。

“Damon！”他的声音在河流的咆哮声中显得微乎其微。再一次，他没有得到任何回应。他摸索着Damon的后脑。红色的液体顺着他的手指流了下来。明亮的红色。很多。

Graham觉得自己全身的血液都变凉了。肾上腺素涌进了他的血管。他通过附近的岩石保持平衡，然后迎着浪头挣扎着使两人靠近岸边，用另一只手攥住了河岸的泥泞。他的手指抓住了岸边的青草与石块，然后用尽全身力气将自己和Damon一起拉上了岸。他用发抖的手臂将Damon拉到了安全的地方，然后瘫在了地上。

“Damon！”Graham摇着自己朋友的肩膀喊叫着。Damon还是毫无反应。一种全新的恐惧攫住了他，远远强过他从前体验过的任何恐惧。疯狂，愤怒，这是一种他从未有过的体验。他觉得自己窒息了。他完全无法呼吸。

“醒醒！”Damon的皮肤显出某种可怕的蓝色。一种令人不适的蓝色。“该死，该死，该死，该死。”他拍着Damon的脸颊。仍然全无回应。

“救命！来帮帮忙！”Graham向远方喊道，他的声音在林中回响。没有任何人会在这么晚的时候来到这么远的地方。千百个不同的场景如同野火般略过他的脑海。自己应该离开这里找人帮忙吗？还是应该背着Damon回到镇上？他不能把头上流着血的Damon一个人留在这儿。他离开的时间太长了怎么办呢？如果Damon死了，那便全是自己的错。

如果他吸进了太多水怎么办呢？该死。人工呼吸。他已经完全不记得人工呼吸是怎么一回事了。他记不起来是因为那一整节课他都在和Damon传纸条。写着糟糕玩笑的纸条。现在他当时的玩笑成了害死Damon的理由，因为自己完全不记得该怎么做了。他用双手压住了Damon的胸骨。该死。

他抬起了Damon的脑袋并捏住了他的鼻子，然后吸了口气，将自己的唇贴上了Damon的唇。他闭上了眼睛。上帝，让这个奏效吧。

几分钟过去了，什么也没有发生。Graham的胸口起起伏伏，然后他倒在了地上。他觉得自己的眼睛在燃烧。那是和他不久前感受到的同样可怖的恐慌，如同一根电线掉进了水里。这不是真的，不会是这样的，他想道。“Dames，醒醒吧。求你了。不要这样对我。”

他闭上了眼睛，眼泪顺着他的面孔流了下来。他的声音破碎了。这全是他的错，因为他丢下Damon跑了。他丢下Damon因为他是个懦夫。一个该死的懦夫，他想，这就是我。一个认为他经历了这些还会没事的该死的傻瓜懦夫。

“Damon。睁开眼睛。醒醒吧。”Graham克制着哽咽。“对不起。都是我的错。我应该在那儿陪着你的。我不该丢下你一个人。对不起。真的对不起。求你了。醒醒吧。”

Graham捧着他的脑袋。他深吸了一口气，然后听到了咳嗽声。他瞪大了眼睛。Damon——现在他显然活过来了——已经转过头开始对着河水咳嗽。

Graham大张着嘴如同一条被拖上岸的鳟鱼。他用布满血丝的眼睛瞪着Damon。“该死。该死。这是怎么回事？”

Damon喘着气回到岸边，小心翼翼地摸着自己头上的伤口。“什么怎么回事？你到底在说什么？不要再说该死了。”

“你差点死了，混蛋！我以为你死了！”

“我没死。我只是——”Damon摸着头发做了个鬼脸，“我没死…只是流了很多血。”他边说边在草地上擦了擦自己沾满血的手掌。“发生什么了？”

Graham瞪着他，“发生什么了？”他几乎尖叫了起来，然后狠狠将Damon向后推了一把。

“喂！”Damon跌跌撞撞地向后退了几步。

Graham又挥着拳头冲向了他，Damon闪身将将躲过了他的袭击。

“喂！喂！”Damon抓着Graham的领口把他拉了回来。对方棕色的大眼睛已经因愤怒而充血。“停下来。”

Graham怒火中烧地推开Damon的肩膀，“发生了什么？你告诉我，Damon！一分钟前你还在河边，下一分钟你就跳了下去好像要自杀——”

“自杀？”Damon反问道，“你到底在说些什么？”

“那我该怎么想？”Graham的声音颤抖着，“首先你因为在学校出了丑而消失，然后你就在河边一副要了断的样子，看在上帝份上，Damon。”

“真见鬼，Graham。”Damon的脸现在一片酱红。“我没有想自杀！”

Graham皱起了脸，“那你到底想干什么？”

“这看起来像什么？我想逃离任何一个试图跟着我的人！”

“为什么？”

“因为我不能再回那儿了，Graham。”Damon高声说道。

“为什么不能？”

“上帝啊，你能不能不要这么嚷嚷了？”Damon喊道。“你要是一直这么嚷，全英格兰的人都要来找我们了。”

“好吧。”Graham将双手放在身后尖锐地回答道。“为什么你不能回去？”

Damon举起手臂摩擦着自己的额头，“因为我已经完蛋了，Gra。我死定了。你明白吗？只要我回去，每时每刻我都得留意着身后是不是有人要羞辱我。我必须消失。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“上帝啊，Graham。这里不是莱特斯顿，这里是科尔切斯特——这里没有那样的人。”

“那样的人？什么叫‘那样的人’？”

Damon用力咬着下唇。他转过身答道，“你知道我是什么意思。”

“不，我不知道。告诉我，Damon。”

Damon下颌的肌肉收紧又放松。“你为什么要来这里？我觉得你现在一定恨我。”

Graham转了转眼睛，“上帝啊，我很担心你，Damon。”

Damon向他投去严厉的一瞥。“这就是你在别人嘲笑我的时候离开的原因吗？因为你担心我？”

Graham紧闭着双唇。“我不知道——”他停了下来咬着下唇，好像在极力思索着正确的词句，“我不知道你会有那样的想法，好吗？这很难一下子消化。我不知道该怎么反应…”

“所以你就跑了。”

“Damon，别这么说，看在上帝份上。我来这里是因为我很担心你，我对天发誓我是因为害怕你做出蠢事才来的，事实上你也确实是。”

“为什么你觉得发生了这种事我还会再做什么蠢事？”

“因为你就是会做蠢事。这就是Damon Albarn。”

一丝微笑略过Damon的面孔，然后很快就再次消失了。

“看，我说对了，是吗？”

Damon笑了起来，“闭嘴。”

“所以呢？你不会回家。好吧。所以你就打算永远呆在这片树林里了？”

Damon皱起了眉头。“我不知道。”

“好吧，那我就一直呆在这里直到你想清楚了为止。”

Damon再次皱起了眉，“我不知道你为什么要这样。整个学校现在都觉得你是我男朋友了——你应该恨我才对。”

“因为我不是你的男朋友，我是你的朋友，Dames。一个朋友不会让自己的朋友独自在夜晚游泳的。”

“在夜晚游泳？”Damon看上去几乎要大笑起来，“好吧。”

“所以呢？”

Damon凝神看着远方。“所以？我很冷。我要脱掉衣服以免自己感冒。”他一本正经地说道，然后站起身脱下了自己湿透了的衬衣。Graham面孔发烫地转开视线。这个场景他明明以前就看过几万遍，但是现在他却不知道该怎么反应。他的理智现在完全不在线。现在一切都一团乱，一切都处在一种难以言说的奇怪状态中。

“你也应该脱掉你的衬衫，这样你才不会感冒。”

Graham紧张地咬着嘴唇。他低下头看着自己湿透的衬衫，“呃，我没事的。”

一副恍然大悟的神情略过Damon的面孔。“哦，好吧。这很奇怪。对不起。”他皱着眉头转过了身。

现在太阳几乎完全沉到了地平线下，一片梦幻般的粉橙色笼罩着森林。光线如此昏暗，以至于他们几乎无法透过树丛看清任何东西。但当Damon转身面向他的时候，他发誓自己看到Damon的面孔泛红了。

“你睡在哪儿？”

“我有一个地方。”Damon静静地指向了树林。“但我们必须生一堆火，否则我们会冻坏的。”

“好吧，这听起来很诱人。”

Graham低着头跟着Damon走进了茂密的树林。现在几乎已经没有任何光线，他不知道Damon怎么能知道自己要走向哪里。或许他自己也迷路了。

“你到底要带我去哪儿？”

“一棵树那儿。”

“一棵树。”Graham重复道，“行吧。”

“那不只是一棵普通的树，它是特别的树。”

Graham转了转眼睛，“又是你的魔力事物吗？”

Damon转过身微笑起来，“或许吧。”他爬到了一根挡住他们前路的树枝下，“关键在于它在很远的地方。没有人会发现我们。”

“是啊，当狼来吃我们的时候这就棒极了。”

“我们到了。”Damon忽略了他的话。他指了指他们面前的空地。一棵高高的栗树耸立在他们面前。这不是一棵非常大的树。它也并不像Graham想的那样有趣。

“我不明白，这有什么特别的吗？”Graham摇了摇头，“这只是一棵树而已。”

Damon耸了耸肩，“如果我告诉你它为什么特别，你也不会相信我的。”

“好吧。”Graham扬起了眉毛。“我们先在你的魔法树前面生堆火吧，免得我们冻死在这儿。”

约莫过了一个小时，他们终于点起了一堆像样的篝火——这主要是Graham的功劳，因为他父亲在他八岁的时候教会了他怎样做。

“终于好了。”Graham将最后一根树枝扔向了火堆后叹了口气，“我累坏了。”他看着懒洋洋地靠着树干的Damon，“你知道吗，你完全没派上什么用场。”

Damon回看了他一眼。他吐了吐舌头，向Graham的方向扔了块小石子。“谢谢你，我有其他才能，你明白的。”

“好吧，什么才能？”Graham挑起眉毛，“表演吗？”

“混蛋。”Damon又向他掷了块石子，然后笑着转过了头，“你能好好说话吗？”

“当然可以，但我只会对其他人好好说，对你才不会。”Graham叹了口气，然后交叉着双腿靠在树上。他心不在焉地拨弄着身下的枯叶。Damon将自己的手臂向Graham的方向靠近了一些。他们又开始彼此试探今天的那件事。

“所以？”

“所以什么？”

“所以你，你…”Graham结结巴巴地说。他紧张地挠着后脑勺，“你写在纸条上的是开玩笑还是认真的…？”

Damon看上去十分痛苦，“Gra…”

“我是说，你明白的，我们必须谈谈这个…”Graham不自然地耸了耸肩，然后低头盯着自己的脚。“所以，这不…奇怪…”

Damon静静地看着他。他明白Graham在故意躲避自己的目光。

“Gra…”他慢慢吞吐着词句，“我不知道怎么——”

“我的意思是，你…你是不是只喜欢男人？”Graham打断了他，然后开始咬自己的指甲。“我是说，你和Jane在一起说明你不只是…”

Damon咬着下唇移开了目光。

“Damon。”

“什么？”

“你听见我的话了吗？”

“我…我不知道，Gra。”

“你不知道你有没有听见我说的话，还是你不知道自己喜欢同性？”

“我不知道，Graham。”Damon尖锐地回答，“我不知道自己是不是喜欢同性。我不知道自己是不是既喜欢同性又喜欢异性。我甚至不知道那意味着什么，行吗？”

Graham用指甲抠着地面的泥土。“对不起。”他轻声说道。

“没事的。”Damon大声吐了口气，然后靠向了树干。

“我不——我不在乎，你明白的，”Graham抬起头，“我是说，我不在乎你喜欢男人…还是既喜欢男人又喜欢女人…我永远都会是你的朋友，你明白的。”

Damon转过头面向他，但Graham在黑暗中几乎看不清他的表情。篝火投下的小块阴影在他面孔上起舞，“是吗？”

“当然。”Graham低下头，“我是说，我再也不会在你面前脱衣服了，但你明白的…”Graham笑了起来，“我还是喜欢你。”

“是吗？”Damon微笑起来，极力掩饰着内心的矛盾。“我也喜欢你，Gra。”笑容从他的脸上消失了，“今天我很抱歉。”

“不用担心。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。世界上还有比学校里的人觉得你是同性恋更糟糕的事。”

“有吗？”

“可能没有。但我在试着让你好受一些。”Graham打趣道，然后用手肘戳了戳Damon。他快速收起了笑容。

“我能问你个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“为什么是我？”

“你是什么意思？”

“我是说，为什么世界上这么多人中你会喜欢我？”

Damon笑了起来，然后他转过了脸。他的面孔泛起了熟悉的红色。“你说我自恋，但现在你却叫我细细告诉你我为什么喜欢你？”

Graham从地上拔起一根草，然后冲他一笑，“是啊。”

“你这个虚伪的家伙。今天还没听够我的秘密吗？”Damon笑着奚落他。

“好吧，为什么我喜欢Graham…”他深吸了一口气，“首先，你是我最好的朋友。”

“没错。”

“你才华横溢。”

Graham皱起了鼻子，“我才不是。”

Damon停顿了一下，安静地望着对方圆月般的眼睛。他张开嘴想要说些什么，但最终没有说。

“什么？”Graham问道。

“没什么。”Damon摇了摇头。“这不重要。”

“告诉我。快点说出来。”

“否则？”

“否则我就打你。”

“我的头已经受伤了，谢谢。”Damon轻轻摸了摸自己的后脑，“好在现在我不流血了。”

“Damon。”

Damon抬起眉毛吐了口气。“没什么，我只是喜欢你，你明白的。”

“什么叫‘只是喜欢我’？”

“上帝啊，Gra。你不会放过我的，对吗？”Damon咬着下唇移开了目光。“你明白的，喜欢就是我觉得你很好、很英俊一类的。”

Graham撇了撇嘴，“废话。”

“这不是废话。”Damon摇了摇头，他的眼睛在火光照耀下闪闪发光。“你确实是。我从来没被你之外的男孩吸引过。”

“是吗？只有我吗？”

Damon盯着篝火，“只有你。”

Graham低头看着Damon的手臂。他注意到自两人开始说话起，Damon第一次挪得离自己远了一些。

“告诉我关于这棵树的事情。”Graham安静地说道。这回他的声音里毫无嘲讽。“为什么它这么重要？”

Damon咬着下唇，继续全神贯注地盯着篝火。“小时候我妈妈经常带我来这里，这是我的秘密地盘。你明白的，我会在树下埋东西，也会对它施小学生的魔法。”他微笑着说道。

“小学生的魔法。”Graham唇角上扬地重复道。

“你到底想不想要我告诉你？”

“当然。对不起。继续说吧。”

“有一天我妈妈和我来到这棵树下，但感觉和之前完全不同。就好像…好像有人踏过了你的墓地。”

Graham安静地点了点头，“我明白。”

“那一次我和妈妈往后退了一些，然后我们发现有个星形的东西出现在了树的附近。”

“星形的东西？”Graham大笑起来。

“是的。”Damon向他投去不屑的一瞥。“看到了吧，这就是为什么我不想告诉你。”

Graham快速收起了笑容。“对不起。我只是开个玩笑。继续说吧。它看上去是什么样子的？”

“星形的东西？”Damon看起来几乎要大笑出声，“你真的不知道星形是什么样子的？”

“不知道。”

Damon笑着抓过Graham的手并翻开了他的手心。他用食指在对方的手掌上描摹出一个形状，“就像一颗星星。”然后他微笑着放开了Graham的手。

觉察到Graham的沉默后，Damon再次移开了视线。“这很奇怪，你明白的。我以前来过这里无数次，我也在这棵树附近玩过无数次，但它忽然就出现了。”

Graham将下巴枕在手掌上，用好奇的眼睛看着自己的朋友，“所以，你觉得这意味着什么？”

“我不知道。”Damon摇了摇头。他抬头望向夜空，“我觉得这现在还在困扰着我。”

“…棒极了。所以你告诉我的就是今晚你找了一棵很恐怖的树让我们睡觉。一棵像魔鬼一样会诅咒我们的树，我们会被狼吃掉的。”

“上帝啊，Gra，这里没有狼——”

“我不要睡在这棵被诅咒的树旁边。”Graham信誓旦旦地说，“你要睡就一个人睡这儿吧。”

Damon带着疲惫的微笑转向他，然后快速亲了一下他的额头。“你说得对。已经很晚了，我们该睡觉了。”他眨了眨眼，然后指向了篝火对面。“我想那边有一些没被诅咒的普通的树，你可以睡到那边。”

过去五分钟里Graham眼里的光芒慢慢暗了下去。“你说得对。”他起身喃喃说道。两人间避而不谈的问题仍然存在，一种他未曾体验过的全新的伤感情绪开始侵占他的脑海。他们都明白，再提起那张纸条只会让两人间原本尴尬的气氛更加糟糕。

他靠上了Damon对面的树冰凉的树干，然后听到了Damon带着睡意的声音。

“晚安，Gra。”

Graham抬起手拂过自己的额头，那是Damon几秒前落下亲吻的地方——同样的嘴唇在床上，在学校里，甚至在Hazel面前吻过自己无数次…但现在却不同了。

“晚安，Day。”


	5. Chapter 5

巨人对所有的孩子都很友善，但他想念他的第一个朋友并常常谈起他。

“你的小伙伴去哪儿了？那个我抱到树上的男孩。”他问道。巨人最喜欢那个孩子，因为他吻了自己。

“我们不知道，”孩子们回答，“他已经离开了。”

他的梦开始了，和往常一样，他的梦里下着雨。

然后他看到蓝灰的天空、树木、金色的阳光穿过树叶的缝隙，他听见自己奔跑时运动鞋踏过灌木的声音。他停了下来，心怦怦直跳，肺部似乎快要炸开。

当Damon跑向他并将他压向地面的时候，他笑了起来。

Damon用手腕压住他的时候，他几乎无法呼吸——他笑得难以保持住肺中的空气。“嗨！”

“抓到你了！”Damon笑着吻上了他的唇。Graham脸红了。当他笑着用手指刷过Damon的头发时，他能够感受到照耀自己面孔的温暖阳光。

“轮到你了。”

“没错。”Damon笑着跳了起来。当他转身奔跑时，他的蓝眼睛亮了起来，“你不会抓到我的。”

“是吗？走着瞧吧！”Graham反驳道。他挣扎着起身追赶Damon。

在追赶途中，他的心脏像鼓一样在胸膛中跳动。然后一根树枝在他脚下折断了，他忽然间面朝下摔倒在地。他的脚踝扭伤了，然后一阵剧痛和恶心感击中了倒在枯叶上的他。他转过头去，看着Damon消失在森林深处。

他因脚上的疼痛而龇牙咧嘴。“Damon！”

他勉强站了起来，用一只脚跳着走向Damon消失的方向。

“Damon，停下来！我的脚受伤了！”

当一阵寒风刮过时，他感觉自己的骨头都在颤抖。太阳快要落山了，而Damon却不知去了哪里。他抬起右脚，开始半走半跳着前往Damon消失的方向，一遍遍喊着Damon的名字。

没过多久他就找到了自己看到Damon前往的地方——那是一条道路上两条小径相交处的缺口。

“Damon!”

他的声音空洞地回响。没有任何回应。Damon可能已经折返了，他想。他转过身，向他们初次相遇的地方进发。一种让他感到不祥的寒意爬上了他的脊椎。他对自己看到的事物并不惊讶，毕竟他总是做着这同一个梦。但每次见到它时，它仍会让他感到不适。

一堵巨大的墙阻断了他折返的道路。那是一堵极厚的混凝土墙。它太高了，以至于他无法爬过去；它也太宽了，以至于他无法从旁边穿过。更糟糕的是，太阳几乎已经降下了地平线。天色越来越暗，他知道自己需要离开，需要在事情变得更糟前醒来。黑暗。未知。他需要在林中的恐怖事物出没前逃离。

他听到Damon的声音从墙的另一侧传来，“Graham!”

“Damon!”他喊了回去。

“Graham！你去哪儿了？”

“我在这儿！”Graham望向了身后黑漆漆的森林。他需要离开。他没法长时间留在这儿。

“我看不到你！”

Graham听到身后传来了熟悉的嚎叫声。他记得这种声音，但每次听到时颈部仍会汗毛倒竖。那嚎叫声离他极近，甚至只有几英寸。他不敢回头。

“Graham!”

“Damon，我不能过来，我得走了——”

嚎叫声现在离他已是咫尺之遥，他已经能够感受到耳畔炙热的呼吸。不管身后到底是什么，它都会摧毁他。他尽自己所能紧闭着双眼。

他在喊叫。Damon听不见他的声音。他睁着眼睛，看着朋友的嘴开开合合，说着自己听不见的言语。他无法移动，只能像身处电影中那样兀自旁观而无可奈何。

他张开嘴尖叫出声。

\-----

Graham被某种尖叫声吵醒，但那声音很快就消失了。除了篝火与树木发出的轻微响动以及不远处Damon低低的鼾声外并无异常。一开始他并不确定自己是否在做梦，因为他仍然处在一种觉得身边的一切不那么真实的奇怪状态中。但那尖叫声却再次出现了，他脖子上的每根汗毛都竖了起来。

“怎么回事，”Graham抬起头，望向篝火另一侧Damon睡着的地方。“Damon!”他高声喊道。回答他的则是对方柔和的鼾声。

“Damon!”Graham再次喊了起来，这回他将一块小石子扔向了朋友的脑袋。

“啊！”Damon摸着额头喊了起来。“这是怎么回事——”

“嘘，”Graham做了个噤声的收视，“听！”

Damon半眯半瞪地看着他，“什么？”

Graham把耳朵朝向身后的森林，“我觉得我听到了什么——”

他们都僵住了。那声音又出现了。仿佛来自野兽般的刺耳而令人毛骨悚然的声音在林中回响。Graham起身悄悄挪到了Damon身边，而Damon的脸色也开始变得苍白。“那是什么声音？”

“我不知道。”Graham担忧地嗫嚅道。“或许是个女巫。或许是你的这棵该死的树诅咒了我们。”

Damon转过头直视着他的眼睛，“你是认真的吗？”

“我不知道那是什么！”Graham高声说，“难道你知道吗？”

Damon扬起了眉毛，“狼和女巫，Graham。真的。”他摇了摇头，“我觉得那听起来像动物，它可能被车撞了，谁知道呢。”

他转向了Damon，“所以呢？我们要怎么办？”

“不怎么办。”

“不怎么办？”Graham震惊地问道。“如果那家伙出来袭击我们呢？那时候我们怎么办？没有人知道我们在这里。我们死定了。”

“它不会袭击我们的，Gra——”

“你怎么知道它不会！”Graham颇为不满。

“嘘，”Damon捂住了Graham的嘴，“好的，我会去看看到底是什么。冷静一点。”他揽过Graham的肩膀望着他。

“我相信那只是一只被撞到了而需要摆脱痛苦的动物。”

“也可能是狼。”Graham闷声说道。

Damon转了转眼睛。“上帝啊，Gra，小提琴手林里没有狼。”他将捂着Graham嘴的手移开了。“或许是一只受伤的狐狸之类的。”

他扶着Graham的肩膀站起了身，忧心忡忡地望向了黑沉沉的森林。

“不。我不要你走。”Graham摇了摇头。“你迷路了怎么办？你没带手电筒。我找不到你的。”

“我不会迷路的。”

“你会的。就像那部你给我看的恐怖电影一样，里面有邪恶的树和——”

“《鬼玩人》。”

“对，就是那部。Dames，你如果走掉的话会被邪恶的树毁掉的，我是认真的。”

Damon大笑了起来，“邪恶的树根本不存在，Gra。”

“是吗，那为什么魔法树就存在？”

“傻瓜。”Damon笑着揉乱了Graham的头发。他回头望向了森林，“我会没事的，真的。我五分钟后就回来。”

“你最好说话算话。”

“否则呢？”

“否则我会杀了你的。”

Damon侧过头向Graham微笑，他的眼睛在月光的映照下闪闪发光。“我会靠近河边。如果发生了什么糟糕的事情，或者你需要我，就大声喊妈妈。”

“那你怎么办？如果你需要帮忙呢？”

“那我也会大声喊妈妈，行吗？我很快就回来。”他伸出手掌，“五分钟后就回来。”

“好吧。”Graham点了点头，看着Damon消失在了黑暗的密林中。他抱着膝盖坐着。现在林中冷极了，他止不住地因寒冷而颤抖。他用鞋子踢着燃尽的火堆。柴火已经用尽了，除非他愿意冒险进入黑暗中寻找树枝，但他完全不愿意那样做。他屏住呼吸，将耳朵朝向Damon去往的方向，倾听着每一点响动。

他能够听到远处传来的Damon踏过灌木的声音以及一只猫头鹰的叫声。他拾起树干附近的小树枝扔向了火堆。自从Damon离开后，他完全不知道时间已经过去了多久。

五分钟给他的感觉如同半个小时。忽然，他听到了某种声音——某种有人在树间穿行的声音。

“Damon?”

没有任何回应。Graham背靠着树干紧张地四处张望，“Damon，是你吗？这可一点不有趣。”

又一阵沙沙声从左侧传来，这回离他更近。Graham咬牙攥紧了拳头。“妈妈！”他高喊道，希望自己的喊声能够把发出声音的生物吓走或者把Damon喊回来。

他听到从远处传来的Damon的回应，“Graham!”

Graham目不转睛地盯着自己左侧的树木。不管那是什么，他都觉得它正在盯着自己。从右边传来的Damon奔跑时踩断树枝的声音使他转过了头。

回头望向灌木时，他听到了一阵树叶的沙沙声，仿佛有什么东西快速从他那儿离开跑向了Damon返回的方向。

Graham惊恐地向他的朋友所处的方向呼喊，“Damon！”

“什么？”

“小心！那里有——”

“啊！糟糕！”Damon喊了出来，Graham觉得自己的血液凝固了。他跳了起来。

“Damon?”

“什么？”Damon重新从黑暗中出现了，他抓着自己的一只脚，用另一只脚跳着走来。“我被石头绊倒了——上帝啊。”他做了个鬼脸，一边蹒跚着走来一边按摩着脚踝处的关节，“真是太疼了。”

Graham毫无征兆地扑向了Damon。他用手臂环住自己呆住了的朋友，紧紧地抱住了他。

Damon瞪大了眼睛。他觉得自己的舌头像是打了结，但他还是张开了嘴巴，像个尴尬的女学生般思量着该如何回应。“Gra…”当Graham搂着他并将头靠在他胸口的时候，他笨拙地晃动着手臂。

“Gra，怎么啦？发生什么了？你还好吗？”

Graham结结巴巴地开口道，“没什么…我只是以为…”他的声音越来越低。

“你只是以为什么？”

“我以为我又要失去你了…”Graham安静地说，声音几乎低不可闻。

“失去我？”Damon皱着眉重复道。他将手臂挣脱出Graham的怀抱，然后试探性地环住了Graham的腰。这样一来，他的尴尬程度似乎降低了一些。

“是的。”Graham用潮湿的面孔枕着Damon的肩膀，“混蛋，你早些时候差点死了。然后你就像个傻瓜一样一个人走进森林了。”

“Graham，你在说些什么？什么也没有发生啊——”

“树林里有什么东西，Damon。”Graham忽然说道，“我看到了。它在盯着我，然后它朝你那个方向去了。”

“Gra，我不知道你在说什么。我什么也没看见。”Damon朝着身后的树林比了个手势，“那里什么也没有，除了一群猫头鹰和老鼠…”他望着自己的脚踝龇牙咧嘴，“还有讨厌的石头。”

Damon摇了摇头，当他抬起眼睛时，终于看到眼泪正顺着自己朋友的面孔不断流淌。他张开了嘴。

“你——在哭吗，Gra?”

“是的，走开。”Graham转过头用手背抹着眼泪，“不要因为这个嘲笑我。”

“我没有。”Damon安静地说道，他仍然颇为震惊。他用食指刷着Graham的面孔，迫使两人的眼神相遇。Graham用泛红的眼睛望向了他。“我没有嘲笑你。我只是很惊讶，你明白吗？我不知道你这么在乎我。”

“我当然在乎你，你这个混蛋！”Graham反驳道，然后重重地锤向了Damon的胸口。“我一路赶过来找你！我妈妈估计已经担心死了。”Graham抽噎着擦了擦鼻子，Damon忍不住为他的孩子气笑了起来。

Graham红着脸挺起了胸膛，晶莹的泪水仍挂在他脸上。他瞪着Damon，“不许嘲笑我，混蛋。做个男人和哭泣不矛盾，你明白的。你又不可能每天都看到你的朋友死两次。”

“嗨…嗨。”Damon抚着Graham的后腰，将他拉向自己。“没关系，没关系的。真的。我没有评判你。我永远不会评判你。”Damon温和地笑了，用拇指擦去Graham脸上的泪水。

“我没事了…”Graham躲开Damon的目光喃喃自语道。

Damon用手指抬起Graham的下巴并直视着对方的眼睛，“你没有评判我，记住了吗？”

Graham眨了眨眼，几滴眼泪又从面孔上滑了下来，然后他再次将头靠上了Damn的肩膀。他们就这样静静地坐了一会儿，然后Graham终于移开了身子，用仍然泛红的眼睛望着Damon，“我今晚不想一个人睡了。”

“没关系，你可以睡在我旁边。”Damon微笑着将一缕乱发拂至Graham的耳后，“在这棵被诅咒的树下面。”

“一棵被诅咒的树总比被什么东西活生生吃掉要好。”Graham嘟囔道。

Damon发出了一声疲惫的叹息。“你看了太多的恐怖电影了，Gra。现在我们睡吧。”Damon拉起Graham的手臂带着他走到了树旁。他们在枯叶上躺下，Graham一言不发地枕上了Damon的手臂并将脑袋靠向了对方的肩膀。

“晚安，Gra。”Damon低声说道，但Graham已经睡着了。

\-----

当Damon再次醒来时，一双圆月般的眼睛正盯着他。Graham正在极其用力地摇晃着自己的肩膀，以至于他几乎觉得自己仍在河边。

“Damon!”Graham低声说，“你听到了吗？”

Damon皱起了眉头。“听到什么？我什么也没听见。我睡着了。”

“是那个声音。我又听到了。”

Damon大声叹了口气，“Gra，那不是什么——”

“它吓到我了。我睡不着，好吗？”Graham打断了他，声音微微颤抖。

“Gra。”Damon抚过Graham的脸颊，“什么也没有发生。那里什么都没有。没有什么在看我们。我已经检查过了，记得吗？现在我陪你讲话直到你睡着，可以吗？”

Graham缓缓地呼吸着，“好吧。”他安静地低头说道。Damon揽着Graham的背，拉近了两人间的距离。

“你想要谈些什么？”

“我不知道。谈些…不恐怖的事情吧。”

“好的，那到底谈什么呢？”

Graham咬住了下唇。

“什么？”Damon问道。

Graham摇了摇头，“没什么。”

“没什么？”

“我不想谈它。”Graham继续盯着地面。

“Graham。”

“什么？”

“你说起谎来很差劲。”

Graham叹了口气，抬起头小心翼翼地看着他。Damon屏住了呼吸，用拇指拂过Graham的后颈。他们的身体靠得很近，近到使他能够感受到Graham将手伸向自己肩头时呼吸的不规则所透露出的紧张。

“你又想谈那张纸条了，是吗？”Damon缓缓开口，他将背部压向了身后参差不齐的树皮，直到自己开始感到隐隐作痛。

Graham慢慢点了点头。他的目光一与Damon相交便迅速移开，“我想是的。”

Damon不适地转了个方向。他清了清嗓子，“你还想知道什么？”

Graham张开了嘴，然后停顿了一下，好像在仔细思考接下来的言语。“那感觉怎么样？”

“什么感觉怎样？”

“吻一个男孩感觉怎么样？”

Damon觉得血液涌向了自己的面孔。“我不知道。”

“你从没吻过？”

“我没吻过男孩。不过我当然吻过女孩…但是，你为什么问这个？”

“我只是好奇…那肯定很奇怪，你明白的。”

“为什么？”

“因为女孩子很柔软而且…”Graham将双手伸到胸前，好像握着什么看不见的东西。

“——而且有胸部。”Damon为他完成了这个句子。

Graham脸红了，“好吧，是的。”

“我觉得其实没有那么大的不同，Gra。”

“唔。”Graham低声地喃喃自语，然后又望向了地面。他用食指戳着地面的尘土，然后习惯性地抬起手咬起了指甲。

Damon抓住了他的手腕，“别这样，Graham。这样不干净，真的。”

Graham内疚地望着他，“糟糕，我都没在思考，只是不由自主。对不起。”

“没关系。”Damon仍然握着Graham的手。Graham的目光移向了他们手指相触的地方。意识到自己仍然抓着Graham后，Damon快速松开了手。但Graham却抓住了他，与他手指相扣。

Damon向他投以困惑的笑容，“Graham，你在干什么——”

当Graham吻上他的唇时，Damon失掉了自己呼吸的节奏。那个吻如此短促和突然，以至于Damon一开始并不确定它到底有没有发生过。Graham用惊恐而犹豫的眼睛望着他。

“对——对不起。”Graham望着Damon，试图读懂他。而Damon的面孔却变得如粉笔般苍白。“我——我不该这么做，Dames，对不起。我只是——我不知道自己怎么了…”

Graham在黑暗中望着他。天色如此昏暗，幽蓝的月光又如此黯淡，以至于他看不清Damon的面孔。Graham闭上了眼睛，他的心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。他开始思量自己是不是应该做些什么，是应该再吻Damon一次还是直接逃走。但他的头脑和心灵却都无法给他一个足够明确的答案。

忽然间，他感受到了扑向自己面孔的热气。Damon的手环住了他的脖子。他紧紧闭上了眼睛，不敢望向对方。

“Gra。”

他慢慢睁开了眼。Damon正盯着他，目光并不愤怒亦不沉重，脸上带着有几分讽刺意味的微笑。“教你亲吻的人真是个糟糕的老师。”

“噢，闭嘴。”Graham红着脸低声说道。

“不，”Damon再次向他投去一个讨厌的笑容，“让我来给你展示怎样才是正确的。”

当Damon的唇压向自己时，Graham觉得自己的脸已经滚烫。Damon的唇柔软而温暖，就像某节数学课后自己在那间人人以为上了锁但其实有一个秘密入口的空教室里吻过的那个女孩。她叫Helen。他记得她柔软而丰盈的身体，记得她的双手与身体紧靠自己的感觉——那是一具与他完全不同的躯体。他记得将手指插进她美丽的金发中，记得自己多么想将双手埋进女孩的胸口——

Damon毫无征兆地将舌头伸进了Graham的双唇之间，Graham觉得自己的脊椎如同触电了一般。Damon用牙齿轻轻挑逗着Graham的下唇，另一只手则包裹住Graham的后颈，进一步拉近了两人间的距离。Damon现在正张着嘴专注地吻着自己，Graham则满脑子都是那个自己吻过的女孩柔软丰盈的身体，Damon的金发也让他觉得他像她，同时却又不像她。这件事全新而又令人困惑，因为Damon有时候看上去像个女孩，却又不是女孩。忽然间，他止不住地想自己是多么想逃离，逃离每个使自己试图阻断这次经历的想法；他想要证实自己与最好的朋友之间这种奇怪却又使人略感不适的感受是正常的。Damon上气不接下气地停止了这个吻，“你还好吗？”

Graham眨了眨眼。他的眼睛瞪得几乎像身后的圆月一样大。“还好。”他轻声说道。

Damon温和地笑了起来，“你刚才呼吸都停住了。”Damon压低了声音，“你喜欢我吻你吗？”他的声音近乎耳语。

Graham久久看着他，然后终于开口，“我…不知道。”

Graham看到Damon的脸色沉了下来，他恐惧地纠正着自己，“不，我不是这个意思——我不是不喜欢。我只是不知道，你明白吗？”他深吸了一口气。这当然是谎话，但Graham此时甚至不敢向自己承认这个事实。

“我是说，或许…或许我需要再试一次。”

Damon转过身，Graham从他脸上的空洞神情中看出自己已经伤到了他。

Graham搭上了Damon的肩膀，“真的，我不是在开玩笑。”

Damon疲惫地望着他微笑起来。“我真的累了，Gra。我今天受不了更多对于自我的打击了，好吗？所以我们睡觉吧。你不喜欢也没关系的。”

“不。”Graham将Damon的面孔拉近了自己。疲惫的蓝色眼睛回望着他。温和，或许带着几分恼怒，但仍然显示着对他的真诚。“再吻我一次。”

尽管看上去有所疑虑，但Damon仍然倾身再次吻了他。此时Damon轻微地感受到了一种让他无所适从的甜蜜。这一次他的吻更具侵略性，目的也更为明确，当他的舌头用较之上次而言更大的力量撬开Graham双唇的时候，Graham发出了微弱的喘息。一种席卷全身的快感击中了Graham的脊椎，他的腿间则产生了Helen让自己触上她的胸部时同样的反应。

感受到了Graham反应的积极变化，Damon的唇一路向下移至他的颈部，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着对方耳下敏感的皮肤，使Graham不自觉地发出了一声低低的呻吟。Damon更用力地咬了下去，让牙齿陷进Graham颈部的皮肤。Graham不由地颤抖，Damon使他浑身如同触电一般，从大脑到——该死。

Graham用力咬住了腮帮，如此用力以至于几乎尝到了铁锈的味道。Damon重新开始了对他的唇的攻势，这一次他更具侵略性地分开他的双唇并轻轻舔着他的舌尖，直到Graham的脸红到不得不将他推开。

Damon望向了他，眼里满是困惑，“怎么啦？”

“没什么，”Graham上气不接下气地回应道，“只是有一点…有一点太激烈了。”

“对不起。”Damon向他皱着眉头。他脸上的挫败感极其分明。

“不，不。”Graham纠正着自己，“我是说，我很喜欢，只是——”

“你不喜欢。”

“不。Damon，别说了。”

“没事的。我不该亲你的，这是我的错——”

“DAMON。”Graham高声说道。他的面孔现在已经红透。他的声音低得如同耳语，“我喜欢。我喜欢吻你，好吗？我太喜欢了。”Graham的紧抿着嘴唇，“这就是问题所在。”

“噢。”Damon瞪大了眼，“我明白了。”

Graham盯着自己的脚。他紧张地咬着自己的下唇。

“我会停下的，”Damon安静地说道，“如果你想要的话。”

Graham抬起目光，直到与Damon的眼神相遇才转开视线。“我不想停下。”

“你想停下吗？”他慢慢地吐出了字句。

Damon茫然地盯着Graham，几秒之后，他终于摇了摇头。

Graham皱起了眉，“怎么啦？我说错什么了吗？”

Damon一边拂着头发一边移开了视线。他咬着自己的唇，“Gra，说实话，我现在已经很克制了。”

“是吗？”Graham无力地回应道。

“Gra，看着我。”Damon低声说道，用拇指刷过Graham的面孔，将一缕头发拂至他的耳后。“你真的想要这个吗？还是你只是在和我开玩笑，因为这对你只是一场游戏——”

“Damon。”

“什么？”

在Damon能够做出任何反应之前，Graham已经爬上了Damon的大腿，面朝他跨坐着。他的整个身体都在颤抖，脸色苍白得如同一个鬼魂。

“我现在必须做这个，否则我可能永远不会做了。”Graham的声音虚弱却仍然坚定，他用双手拢住Damon的脑袋，然后张开嘴倾身吻他。他用左手抓着Damon的手来到了自己的大腿，然后将Damon的手伸向了自己的腿间。

Damon张开了嘴。当摸到Graham腿间的坚硬时，他忍不住发出了低低的呻吟。“操，Gra，你真的很硬——”

“是的，我只是说不出口，行吗？”Graham打断了他，摆弄着自己眼前的头发。他低下头紧张地看着Damon。

Damon将拇指缓缓伸向了Graham牛仔裤的拉链，好奇地观察着对方在自己触碰下的呻吟。

“感觉还好吗？”

Graham半垂着眼帘望着他，“感觉不该这么好的。”

Damon用手掌拢住了他腿间的坚硬，Graham的喉咙里溢出了一声呻吟。

他松开手，吻了吻Graham的脸颊并向他耳语道，“为什么感觉不该这么好？”

Graham将面孔靠向了Damon的肩膀，喃喃说着一些Damon听不见的话。当Damon隔着衣服抚摸他的身体的时候，他的胸口起起伏伏。“你很可爱，Gra。你很美。你知道吗？”

“不，我不是。”

“你是的。”在Graham来得及说话之前，他们干燥的嘴唇再次相触。Damon啃咬着Graham的脖子并轻轻吮吸着他的舌尖。

“不要这样。”Graham试图挣脱出这个吻。

“为什么？”

“因为它让我想到一些事，”Graham红着脸小声说。“我不确定自己是不是应该想着和你做那些事…”

Damon用茫然的眼神望着他。Graham此前常常见到这种眼神，在走廊上，在河边，它一会儿就会消失并转换为一个笑容或玩笑。但现在它没有消失。那种眼神持续地、充满爱意地望着他，Graham忍不住为此而不安。Damon缓缓舔了舔嘴唇。

“我不会摸任何你不希望我碰的地方。你可以随时叫我停下。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“如果我和你说的话，你真的会停下？”

“以我的名誉保证。只要你说我就会停下。”

现在Graham的脸已经涨得通红。

“你相信我吗，Gra？”

Graham垂下眼睛望着地面，用手指扯着地上的杂草。“是的，”他轻声说道，“我相信你。”

“到这儿来。”Damon让Graham向前挪些，这样他们的身体便贴得更近。Graham再次拨弄着眼前的碎发，紧张地看着坐在自己身下的Damon。Damon托着他的臀部，用一种自己从未在任何人——更不用说自己最好的朋友——眼中见过的神色望着他。

“你在看什么？”Graham问道，他看起来愈发紧张。

一个大大的微笑爬上了Damon的面孔。

“你在笑什么？”

“你啊。”

Graham皱起了鼻子，但在他能够发出抗议之前，Damon已经拢住了他的面孔并将他拉进了一个吻中。Graham不知道自己处在Damon上方时该把手放在哪儿，而他最终选择了最安全的选项，将双手攀上了Damon的肩头。Damon在他的口腔里发出了一些细微的声音，然后从吻中抽身。他抓住了Graham的一只手，将它伸进了自己衬衫的下摆。

Graham困惑地看着他。

“你也可以摸我，没事的。”Damon一边将Graham的手伸进自己的衬衫一边继续吻他。Graham的脸更烫了。

当Graham将双手一起伸进他的衬衫时，Damon挺直了背。Graham好奇的手指从他的肚脐一路来到了胸口。当Damon看着Graham触摸自己并迎合着他的双手时，他的眼神显得有些迷离。Graham的拇指轻轻刷过他的乳头，Damon发出了一声低低的呻吟。Graham则因Damon能够在自己的触碰下产生反应而既惊奇又满意。

他们亲吻时，Damon在他的口腔中轻声呻吟。“我喜欢这样。”

“真的吗？”Graham脸红了。

Damon倾身向前，快速脱掉了衬衫。他转过身抚弄着头发，然后在月光照耀下透过长长的睫毛用蓝灰色的眼睛望着Graham。这足以使Graham质疑此刻自己产生的每一个关于性的想法。关于他的朋友。关于女孩。关于柔软的事物。关于Damon那如同两人共同从Hazel那儿偷来在河边品尝的红酒般泛红的嘴唇。关于他的头发与眼睛。关于他多么喜爱自己抚摸Damon时对方在自己耳畔低微的呻吟声。

他们交换了位置，然后他感受到了Damon臀部的抬起。当感受到对方腿间的硬物时，他用力吸了口气。Damon从吻中抽身，用写满渴望的眼神望向他。“我也想看到你。”

Graham脸红了，“你以前就看过我了。”

“但我没看过你在我上面。”Damon开始把手指伸进他的衬衫，“这样可以吗？”

Graham点了点头。Damon冰凉的手指触及他的皮肤时，他忍不住地颤抖。Damon继续将手指上移，轻轻握住了Graham一侧的乳头，Graham的脸更红了。

“嗨。”

“什么？”Damon笑着将Graham的衬衫撩至头部。

Graham立刻用手臂环抱住胸膛。Damon故作疑惑地望着他，“Gra…你在干什么？”

“我不…我觉得尴尬，行吗？别管我。”

Damon忍不住笑了起来。“为什么？我又不是没看过你不穿上衣的样子。今天早些时候我还看见了的。”

“是的，但这不一样…”Graham小声回答。

“好吧…”Damon笑着轻轻放下了Graham交叠在胸口的手臂。他迅速移下了目光，然后再次抬起了头。他的指尖划过Graham苍白的胸口，在黯淡的月光下欣赏着自己的朋友，然后将嘴唇贴上了对方的胸膛。

当Damon在自己的锁骨周围落下温柔的吻时，Graham的呼吸愈发急促。Damon在他的锁骨间停顿片刻，然后一路向下，将手指滑向了他肚脐下方柔软的毛发。当察觉到Graham的犹豫后，他停了下来。

“你可以吗…？”

“我不知道。”Graham结结巴巴地回答。他看上去越发慌乱，“我是说，我可以。你打算做什么？”

微笑像散开的墨水般爬上了Damon的面孔。“不是那回事。我只会摸你，傻瓜。”他抚过Graham的下颚，“除非你也想要做那个，”他补充道。

Graham摇了摇头。“不，但只是摸的话可以。”

Damon微笑着吻上了他的唇，另一只手熟练地解开了他牛仔裤的扣子。

当Damon冰冷的手触及他温暖的皮肤并包裹住他的身体时，Graham不由发出了喘息。

宝石般的蓝眼睛回望着他，显得颇为小心。

“感觉怎么样？”Damon低语道。他用拇指环绕着Graham的顶端，Graham感到一阵眩晕。他倾身向前，将脑袋埋向Damon的肩膀。他不想让Damon看见这样的自己，这使他颇为尴尬。他希望那只手是自己的，或者是一个Helen那样的女孩的，但那却不会带给他这样的感觉。Damon带给他的感觉好得多。他渴望这个。他如此渴望这个，以至于他不敢直视Damon的眼睛，担心对方发现自己多么无助。

Damon将自己的脑袋靠向Graham，贴着他的耳朵低语道，“你喜欢这个吗？”他停顿了一下，“你想要我停下吗？”

Graham将手指埋进Damon的后腰，他的声音低如耳语，“喜欢，不要。”

得到Graham的回应后，Damon再次将拇指刷向了Graham的顶端并继续下滑，然后感受到了手掌上粘稠的前液。Graham的牙齿陷进Damon的颈部轻轻啃咬。很显然Graham这样做并不是为了使Damon兴奋，而只是为了遮住自己的面孔以减少尴尬。

“Gra，看着我。”

Graham向后移了一些，他的脸现在已经红透，尽可能地避免着眼神交流。

“不用尴尬。没关系的。”

Damon的手继续下滑，Graham则不由张开了嘴。现在他的眼神更多暗示着渴望而非恐惧。Damon开始用一种特定的节奏为他撸动，Graham的指甲深深陷进了对方的肩膀。

“感觉好吗？”

Graham靠着Damon的肩膀点了点头。他的呼吸已经十分沉重。

Damon的唇再次靠上了他的耳朵，“我想要让你高潮。”

“操。”Graham对着他的耳朵呻吟出声，这回声音更响。他向前移动着臀部迎合着Damon的触碰，“Day——”

“什么？”

“这感觉太好了。”

“没事的。”

“不，我是说你需要——操。”当高潮来临时，Graham大声呻吟出声，将温暖的白色液体洒满了Damon的手掌。他将脑袋埋进了Damon的肩膀，“该死。”

“什么？”

“我——我没想到会…这么快…该死。对不起。我都弄在你手上了，天哪。”

“不用对不起。”

“不，这很尴尬。我只持续了一分钟。”

“这一点也不尴尬。”Damon脸上扬起了一个大大的微笑。“我觉得受宠若惊。”

“上帝啊。”

“这真的很可爱。”

Graham脸红了，“闭嘴。”

“不。”Damon微笑着望着Graham的面孔，“现在你觉得好点了吗？”

Graham撅起了嘴，“是的。”

“现在你还喜欢我吗？”

“Damon。”

“你还喜欢吗？”

Graham垂下了眼帘。他的脸颊一片通红，“Dames…”

“你还喜欢我吗？”Damon重复道。

Graham拉上裤子，皱着鼻子尴尬地望向了别处。“是的，混蛋。我还喜欢你，行了吗？”

“我也喜欢你。”

“闭嘴。”

Damon笑着把Graham揽进自己的臂弯并吻了他的额头，“晚安，Gra。”

“晚安，Day。”Graham靠在Damon胸口嘟囔道。


	6. Chapter 6

“他们深沉、热切、贪婪地睡着，好像这是最后一次睡眠，好像他们被判决必须永远保持清醒，因此必须在这最后的时刻尽力安眠。”

——《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》

Graham曾说自己宁愿是书中的一个人物，而不是现实世界中的人。在Damon看来，他这些日子的活法似乎正在贯彻这一原则。他会说，在夜深人静的时候体验片刻更新奇的生活不是很棒吗？

Damon曾想自己是否写过他，是否曾用一种令人印象深刻的方式描摹自己的挚友。他会将Graham描绘成一个美丽但受到诅咒的灵魂，从来不会好好思量过去的三十年人生，也不会考虑自己到底喝了多少酒。

有时这正是Damon爱他的地方，真的。他孤注一掷的享乐主义以及他那每每使Damon卷入其中的冲动感情令人着迷。当Graham喝醉时，他完全变成了另一个人。在他身边如同身处一场最完美的派对——如同身处一栋着火的房子却仍难以摆脱那冲动的激情。

激情。当Graham将微微上扬的唇压在盛满伏特加的冰冷玻璃杯上望着他时，Damon一把夺走他的酒杯并将他压向床上时的感觉便是那样。

激情。当他们的舌头与牙齿纠缠在一起，嘴唇因亲吻而红肿，用起茧的手指紧紧拥着对方的身体时的感觉便是那样。激情。当他在那天下午第三次将自己的恋人含入口中，对方仰头微微分开嘴唇时的感觉便是那样。他的朋友，他的恋人，他的那个代词。

他等待着那种熟悉的温暖。当他坐在Graham腿上，皮肤泛红，下身坚硬，如处天堂的感觉席卷了他的整个身体。这就是他大多数时间想要停留的地方。那些幽微的片刻是难以忍受的地狱中小小的闪光。

Damon与Graham十指相扣，然后倾身去够床头柜。当他倾身时，腹部的肌肉显得紧实而光滑，Graham只想在上面印上亲吻。他俯身蹭过Graham的身体，随后吻了他的额头。

“轮到你了，亲爱的。”他柔声说道。当他用手掌抚过Graham的胸口时，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

Graham将自己的书放到身边，然后侧过了身体。他用手指拂过桌面，然后吸了口气，回头望向温柔地为自己撸动的恋人。Graham向Damon投以短促的一瞥，然后重新拿起了自己的书。他蘸湿拇指，翻开了自己标记好的那一页。

“你在读什么？”Damon俯身去看书脊。他眯着眼睛大声读出了书名，“自私的…巨人…”

“我在读关于你的故事。”

“我？”

“是的。你。”Graham指着他正在读的那一页，“这里简直写着你的名字，Damon Albarn。”

“是吗？”

“是的，因为世界绕着Damon Albarn转，你难道不知道吗？”

Damon皱起了眉头，“哈，很有意思。”他从Graham手里抢过书来阅读。

“嗨，”Graham恼怒地回应道，“你至少可以先和我说一声再拿我的书。”

“是啊，当我在你上面的时候，你也可以不要用看书来扫我的兴。”

“一比一平。”Graham叹了口气，将书递到了Damon手里。

“奥斯卡·王尔德？我从没想到你是王尔德的书迷。”

“我不是。”Graham笑了起来，“这是你的书。我在你的客厅里找到的。我总得找点东西帮我在这个无聊的地方解解闷。”

“真够粗鲁的，Coxon。”Damon揉乱了他的头发，“这是关于什么的？”

Graham震惊地望着他，“难道你不知道吗？这是你的书。”

“没错，但是我没读过。”

Graham扬起眉毛，“所以你的书都只是用来展示的吗？”

“快点说吧。”Damon低声说道，玩味地推了推Graham的胸膛。

“这是个孩子的故事——你难道不知道这是本孩子的书吗？”Graham奚落道。Damon转了转眼睛。Graham继续说，“这是一个关于自私的巨人的故事。”

“这我从标题里就能看出来，傻瓜。好好说吧。”

Damon还想继续说下去，但Graham打断了他，“巨人有一个美丽的花园。他离开了七年时间，当他回来的时候发现有一群孩子在他的花园里玩。他不喜欢孩子们在他的花园里玩，所以他建了一堵很高的墙来阻止孩子们进去。”

“听起来是个可爱的家伙。”

“没错。他建完阻止孩子进去的墙之后，他的花园陷入了永恒的冬天。”

“唔。”

“有一天他醒来时，孩子们偷偷回到了他的花园里，春天重新降临了。然后他意识到自己犯了个巨大的错误，于是推倒了那堵高墙。然后他看见了一个小男孩——”

“我已经困了，Gra。真的。”Damon打断了他。“实际上，坐在这儿听你说话我都快睡着了。”

“你当然会，因为这就是关于你的，你这个自私的混蛋。”Graham转了转眼睛，“不管怎样，这是个很棒的故事。你应该读一读。或许你会学到一些东西的。”

“唔，或许吧。”Damon笑着点起了一根烟。他吐了口气，望向了开着的窗户，在烟雾中欣赏着穿窗而入的阳光。片刻的安静之后，他再次开口，“故事的结局是怎样的？”

“结局？”

“是的。”

“我以为你不想听了。”

“告诉我吧。是个快乐的结局吗？”

“对谁而言？”

“巨人。”

Graham停顿了一会儿，“是的…我想是的。”他耸了耸肩。

“听起来你很确定。”

Graham轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，“这是本孩子的书，Dames。它当然有个快乐的结局。”

“好的。那么我还是有希望的，是吗？”Damon笑了起来，透过垂下的金发望着他。他扬起唇角露齿而笑。

Graham忍不住想过去几个月里Damon的头发变长了多少，他简直还没有适应Damon现在的形象。这使Graham想起一个更为年轻的他，那会儿Damon还没有形成如此强烈的自我意识，也没有变得热衷于讽刺——那已经是很多年前了。Graham忍不住想，现在的Damon是不是离开了坐在自己上方的这个男人的身体。他会笑着想，坐在自己上方的这个男人如今如此精于讽刺且自我意识强烈，疲于发现世界之美。他想将对方描述为他歌里的某个人物，而这便是真正的讽刺之处，Graham想——Damon竟然给自己写了首歌。

“过去点，我要起来了。”Graham倾身推开了Damon。Damon嘟囔着转过身微笑起来。他在床脚侧过头望着Graham，而Graham正走向厨房。他的裤子没有系好。当他拿着一杯伏特加并用其中一根手指摆弄香烟时，Damon注意到他的另一只手悄悄伸向了内裤前方。

Damon笑着轻轻将手指刷过他的腿间，“已经又硬了？”

“没错，”Graham在酒杯后会心微笑。

“我们93年之后就没有做过这么多爱了？”

“92年，”Graham纠正了他，然后放下酒杯，将手指伸向了唇边。

“不，”Damon笑着回应，“我很清楚地记得93年在格拉斯哥的一段时间。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是的。难道你不记得吗？”Damon笑着将手臂垂到床边。“我们必须向Ifan解释为什么旅馆会为一张坏掉的床向我们收费。”

Graham笑了起来，“你说是疯狂的追星女孩搞的，我记得的。你这个自大的混蛋，好像你那时候真的有疯狂女粉丝一样。”

Damon笑着抓了抓肚子，“但Ifan还是相信我，不是吗？”

“我相信如果你告诉他你操的是你的乐队队友，他也会相信的。不过不管怎样他都会觉得你是个混蛋。”

“是的，不过是个性感的混蛋。”Damon笑着答道。

“这点值得商榷，”Graham打趣道，然后深深抽了口烟。

“哎呀。”Damon讽刺地皱起了眉。他向Graham的方向伸开双臂，“过来亲亲这个丑陋的家伙吧。”

Graham将杯子放到桌上，将香烟移到了另一只手里。“我觉得我想用那个。”

“现在吗？”

“是的。”

“好吧，那我可以帮你。”Damon翻了个身。他拿起Alex留给他们的塑料小包，然后向Graham摇了摇手指，“到这儿来。”

“这回我可以自己来。”Graham尖锐地说道。

“我希望你不要自己来。”Damon坚决地说道，然后他看到Graham的脸上闪过一丝自己颇为熟悉的敌意。这是Graham今天早些时候曾经投向他的神情，也是昨天他帮Graham注射前对方曾经露出的神情。他们间的梦幻状态正在逐渐消失。Damon想，感谢Alex是个能够给他们带来足够海洛因的瘾君子。说实话，他并不确定自己是否已经准备好面对过去的Graham。

当冰冷的针头第二次刺进他的皮肤时，Graham闭上了眼睛。片刻之后，Damon欣喜地望着自己的朋友长叹一口气后陷进了床垫里，双臂张开，发出如同小猫打哈欠般的声响。

“感觉好吗？”

“很好。”

“这回我稍微加了点量。”

“是吗？”

“是的，第一次我有点担心你，但你似乎没问题。”

Graham抬起头向Damon投以恼怒的一瞥，“我当然没问题。”他停顿了一下，“你用了多少？”

“比你多。”Damon假笑了一下。他卷起袖子，“我有耐受力了，而你没有。”

“多少？”

“Graham。”Damon抬高了音量，似乎在暗示这段对话已经结束了。

他听到Graham在自己身后窃窃私语了一句“自大的混蛋”。当把注射器插入静脉的时候，他忍不住龇牙咧嘴。几秒之后，疼痛散去了，而他几乎感受不到自己的手臂。他躺在床上望着天花板。

“Graham？”

Graham半阖着眼睛低头望着他，“什么？”

“你还记得我们还是孩子时的事吗？”

Graham叹气出声，“天哪，别问了。”

“你记得小提琴手林的那个晚上吗？你那时候那么害怕，那么为我担心。”

Graham的声音变得柔和了一些。“是的。你为什么提这个？”

“你那天晚上真的在树林里看到了什么，还是只是想找个借口睡到我身边？”

Graham沉默了很久，然后终于开口，“我不知道，Damon。那是太久以前的事了，我怎么会记得呢？”

“我觉得你会记得的，你在撒谎。”

“去你的。”Graham低声骂道，“你有时候真的很混蛋。”

“所以你是不是撒谎了？”

“不，我没有撒谎。”Graham极力为自己辩护。“我没有编故事。我真的看到了什么。我不知道那是什么，但那真的存在。”

“它是什么样的？”

“我没有看到它的脸，Damon。我只是看到它在动。然后它转过身想要攻击你。”Graham的声音显得越来越恼怒。

“你觉得它为什么没有那么做？”

“什么为什么没有那么做？”

“它为什么没有攻击我？”

“上帝啊，Damon。我不知道。或许是因为你的魔法树吧。”Graham讽刺地回应道。“或许你的树保护了我们…用它的…叫什么来着——”

“五角星。”Damon答道。

“五角星。对，就是那么回事。”

“你听起来很肯定啊。”

Graham紧抿着嘴。他向Damon投以恼怒的一瞥。“我不知道你为什么要提这个。你总是提过去的事，Damon。好像我们能回到过去一样。但我们不能。”

“为什么不能？”

“什么？我看上去难道拥有该死的时光机吗？”Graham皱着眉头坐了起来。他将手伸向床头柜，从裤袋里拿了根香烟，然后紧闭双唇。“因为那些孩子再也不存在了，Damon。这就是为什么。他们长大了。”

“长大了变成了什么？”

Graham对着窗户吐了口烟，“变成了混蛋。”

“混蛋？”Damon重复道，好像他没有听懂Graham的话。“我们有多混蛋？”

Graham用两根手指将香烟折成了Y形，然后望向了远方的地平线。“告诉我，Damon，健康的人会满世界举办演出寻求数千人的认可吗？什么样的人才会给第一排那些尖叫着仿佛想和你上床的十四岁女孩表演？什么样的人才会需要如此多关注和精神上的口交？”

“你以前对于身处一个乐队的印象并不是这样的。”

Graham伸出手腕掸去烟灰。他的声音现在变得颇为刺耳，“身处乐队就是这么回事，难道不是吗？”

“什么？你觉得我每天晚上演出只是为了让观众给我口交，Graham？是吗？难道身处乐队就是这么回事吗？”

“我不知道。”Graham抿住了唇。“你十分钟前想要让我给你口交，Damon。你觉得呢？”

“去你的。”Damon从床上坐起来并穿上了裤子。“你有的时候真的是个混蛋，你知道吗？”

“你要去哪儿？”

“去散个步。”Damon信誓旦旦地说道，然后用力拉开抽屉取出了钥匙。

Damon在门口停下，然后转过身，轻蔑地指了指Graham所在的方向。“你知道吗？我在试着和你对话，Gra。只是一次，一次正常的对话，而你连这个机会都不肯给我。”

Graham用空洞的眼神望着他。无论他正处于什么情绪之中，这些日子里的他都很擅长向Damon隐藏。Grham仰起头，将烟夹在唇尖，然后移下了目光。

“那就祝你散步愉快吧。再见。”

Damon怒气冲冲地回望着他。“是啊，再见。”他用力地摔门离开了。

确定Damon已经离开后，Graham长舒了一口气，然后将烟头用力掐灭在窗台角落的烟灰缸里。他的目光聚焦于自己尚未喝完的伏特加，然后移向了Damon留在床脚的塑料小袋。

自私的混蛋，Graham想。当然，Damon表现得好像很关心自己，但其实他只是在表演，不是吗？自己只是那份愿意给予Damon无条件的吹捧与热爱的长长名单上的一个记录而已。这些日子里他们的关系——在Graham看来，自己无异于在走廊尽头等待着Damon的疯狂追星女孩。

Graham盯着那个塑料小袋，他伸手从床沿抓起了它。他的意识有些模糊，但他能够承受更多。Damon会限制自己的用量。如果Damon还在的话，他会一把将之从Graham手中夺走，告诉他他还是个孩子，不能玩大人的游戏。

叫Alex过来的念头略过了他的大脑。看到Damon眼里的妒意是件可爱的事，他想，当他走进门发现Alex的舌头抵着自己的喉咙、手掌环绕着自己下体的时候。是的。Damon会喜欢这个的，不是吗？

Graham弹了弹自己现在已经有些淤青的静脉。他完全记得Damon注射前所做的准备，而这就是他现在所需要的东西。

\-----

Damon闷闷不乐地在路上奔跑，他的胸口发紧，步伐中也透着焦灼。这一切都太不真实了，他想。当然，Graham并没有比前些天好多少，但他在用言语贬损自己之前至少会怀着恨意和自己上床。

他走向街道的尽头，然后往回走去。他低着头，将双手插在口袋里，然后他忽然意识到自己已经没法走下去了，因为街灯已经全都熄灭了，四周一片漆黑。他咬紧牙关坐在路边，将头深埋在手里。

混蛋，他想。他甚至不愿意和自己同处在一个乐队里了。Graham是个可悲的混蛋——好像整个世界都与之为敌。是的，可怜的Graham，与整个世界为敌的可怜摇滚明星。走开吧。

Justine与他分手的那天晚上，Graham甚至没在他身边。相反，他带着流血的鼻子在酒吧里喝得烂醉，穿着大学生兄弟会成员那样的短裤，仿佛要向世界证明些什么。他仿佛要向除了Damon以外的所有人证明些什么，而当Damon在多年后终于鼓起勇气让其他人占据自己最好朋友的位置后，现在却成了混蛋。是的，没错，他就是个混蛋。

静脉中药物带来的快感现在快速地消失了，寒风如同冰块般刮过他的面孔，冷雨流过他的后颈，从他面颊上滚落的泪水是唯一温暖的东西。

这是那天他第二次试图回忆起在家的感觉。

Damon常常觉得自己并不属于任何地方，说实话，Graham从来不知道自己应该如何回应。这是少数Damon会一反常态地常常提起的脆弱事物之一，他总会在两人感到脆弱的安静时刻讲起这份无家可归感。尽管Graham清楚Damon想要自己告诉他事实并非如此，但Graham却从来没有这样告诉他——因为他觉得用谎言安慰Damon并无说服力。

相反，Graham会安静地从自己的朋友身边走过，然后盯着鞋带想起父亲对Damon的看法，以及母亲对于Damon是个“带来不好影响的奇怪男孩”的评价。

过了一会儿，Damon会停下步伐，用舌头舔着牙床，然后问Graham有没有在听。Graham则会苦着脸点点头，说上几句杂乱无章而意义寥寥的话语，诸如“我有时也有这种感受”、“每个人都常常有这种感受，不止你一个人”等等。

Damon会瞪大眼睛生气地回头望着他，然后清清嗓子，将话题转向某些更适合在回家路上谈论的话题。

Graham刚认识Damon时就知道，他一直都是那样的人。一脚踩在云端，而另一只脚踏着现实。Graham明白，Damon将青少年时期的大多数时间都用在了追寻某个理念上，他相信只要足够努力自己便能找到一个家一般的地方，在那里他不会惴惴不安，亦不会觉得自己像个局外人。

最初谈及霸凌时，Graham只觉得Damon大多数时候在开玩笑。他知道Damon和其他孩子之间有嫌隙，但他没有意识到情况那么严重，没有意识到Damon的生活便是时时准备着逃离——他会在放学路上频频向后看，也会选择远路或者孩子更多的路线。小的逃避累积起来变成了更大的逃避，有时Damon会焦虑到情绪崩溃，以至于在街头恐怖症发作。

在那些时刻，Graham必须握住Damon的手，让他试着想起那些使自己感觉身处家中的事物。

有时Damon会将家描述为一系列幸福的记忆——他记得自己的手指触碰教堂风琴泛黄的琴键时的感觉，记得自己的自行车驶过哈尔斯特路的声音。后来，家变成了自己的手指插进Graham发间的感觉。在放学后的练习室里，对方皲裂的嘴唇害羞地触碰着自己的嘴唇，面孔泛红地望着面前美丽的男孩，用笨拙的手指摸索着彼此的身体。

对他们而言，这是一个未知的领域——既令人恐惧，又崭新而诱人。有时，Damon不禁想，自己是个看上去像个女孩的男孩，并且碰巧爱上了一个喜欢男孩且看上去像个女孩的男孩。或许正是因为如此，他和Graham才如此契合——因为他们驱散了彼此的无家可归感，提醒彼此他们能够在对方的陪伴下拥有一个正常的地方——即使只是在小提琴手林里偷来的午后。

\-----

Damon总是知道什么事才是正确的。至少他知道什么事才是人们所希望的。

Graham相信这一点，乐队也相信这一点。尽管Damon身无分文，仅仅拥有一个尚未实现的梦和一把地下录音室的钥匙，但每个人仍然相信他。因为他是那种让人们觉得知道怎样做的人，尽管有时他并不知道，但人们仍会选择相信他。Alex曾经开玩笑说Damon有种“该死的直觉”——即使他是错的，你也会相信他正带你走向正确的方向。

但是，现在他“该死的直觉”把他带到了这里，他的双脚陷在泥浆里，抬头望着一堵不可逾越的高墙。那堵墙冰冷而漠然，丝毫不顾从他浸满雨水的肮脏面孔上倾泻而下的泪水。

有时他会在梦中醒来，却发现自己远未清醒，却只是再次受困。有一个瞬间，他听着雨水冲刷柏油路的柔和声响，Graham握着他的手让他想想家里。而下一个瞬间，他的手掌抵着冰冷、潮湿而泥泞的地面，雨水顺着他的后颈不断流淌。

他花了好几个小时喊着Graham的名字。他喊了那么久，嗓子如同得了流感般变得嘶哑而疼痛。而他的一切努力和泪水带给他的只是这棵树——这是一棵巨大的树，其枝干恰好触到墙的顶端，使有足够勇气的人能够借助其穿越高墙。这对他来说有些困难，但已经是他见到的最好的东西——毕竟他已经走了几个小时，只为找到一个爬过高墙以看清周围环境的方式。

他踩住树干底部的一道缝隙，双手抱住树干攀了上去。在继续向上前，他晃荡着双脚测试着树干的结实程度。在自己和墙顶端之间充当桥梁的树干颇为窄小，但它很宽——或许他的速度足够快的话，这树干便能承载住他的重量。他努力向前倾身，然后感受到自己右脚踩着的一根树枝发出了一声折断时的脆响。他惊叫出声，然后极力稳住自己，紧紧抓住了最近的树枝。

忽然，墙的另一侧传来了一个熟悉的声音。“Damon！是你吗？”他的血液凝固了，“Graham?”

“Damon!”

“等一等！留在那儿！不要动！”Damon双手握着一根小树枝喊道。他深吸了一口气，然后站起身，如同走钢丝般极力保持着平衡踏上了那根连接着树木与墙顶端的树枝。他听见了树枝咔咔作响的声音，但幸好它并没有折断。片刻焦灼之后，他终于站到平地上长舒了一口气。

“Damon！我看到你了。”

“Gra！”Damon扬起一个虚弱的微笑。他仍然觉得喘不过气来，“你去哪儿了？”

“我找了你几个小时。”Graham用责备的语气答道，“你去哪儿了？”

“我在找你。找了几个小时。”Damon的语气里半是笑意。

Graham在墙后皱着眉头，“你知道怎么出去吗？”

Damon耸着肩摇了摇头，“或许…如果我们都站到墙头就能够看到出去的路。”

Graham皱着眉瞪大了眼睛，“好吧。但我要怎么上去呢？”

Damon向墙下望去，眯着眼指了指石头上的凹槽，“我觉得…你可以利用那些凹槽。你可以试着爬上来吗？”

Graham不敢置信地望着他，“用那个？连小孩子的手都塞不进去的。”

“你就是个小孩子啊。”

“我是说三岁小孩的手才勉强可以，Damon。”

“试试看吧。”

Graham摇了摇头。“好吧，我试试看，但是我觉得我爬不上去。”

他用右手扶住了一个凹槽，然后在试图爬上去时做了个鬼脸，“这简直就像一堂体操课。”

“来吧，Gra。不要抱怨了，快点爬上来。”

“我在试着爬上来啊。”Graham扶住了另一处凹槽。“下雨之后石头都变得很滑，糟糕——”他的手一个打滑，几乎要摔下去。

“小心点。”

“我告诉过你了，这根本不可能。”

“不，你能做到的。加油吧。快到我这儿来，我会拉你上来的。”Damon向他伸出了手。

“我和你的手指尖离了有将近两英尺，Damon。”

“那就跳吧，我会抓住你。”

“跳？”Graham的眼睛仿佛在燃烧，“你觉得我疯了吗？如果我跳的话，我的头会摔得粉碎。”

“不会的，因为我会抓住你。”

“胡说。”Graham瞪大眼睛抬头望着他，“这不可能，Damon。我必须爬下去。你确定出去的路是在墙的那一边吗？”

“是的。”Damon说了谎。他其实并不知道，但他不想让Graham意识到自己已经开始害怕了。

忽然间，他们身后的森林中传来了一声熟悉的、令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫声。Graham呆住了，他的面孔无比苍白。

“现在我必须走了。”

“为什么？”

“因为那个家伙会找到我的…”

“什么那个家伙？你离我已经这么近了。爬上来吧，Gra。来吧。”Damon尽力向前伸着手臂，“你已经很近了，我保证。你自己没有意识到你有多近。”

“不，你不明白。”Graham瞪着双眼望着他，“我必须走了，否则…”

“否则什么？”

“否则它会找到我。”

“Gra，你太荒唐了。你离我已经这么近了，快过来吧。”

当Graham再次因一块潮湿的石头而打滑时，他尖叫出声，脸色愈发苍白。他绝望地伸出自己自由的那只手，极力去够Damon。但无济于事。他们此刻相距甚远，如果他跳的话，他知道自己一定会摔断身体里的每根骨头。

“我不能。对不起。我必须得走了。它会找到我的，即使我和你在一起它也会找到我…我必须走了，Dames。对不起。”

“你在说什么？不要像个懦夫那样了，跳吧！”Damon极力呼喊，Graham甚至能够看见他脖子上凸起的青筋。他被Damon的声音吓了一跳，然后立刻移开了视线，开始从墙上往下爬。

“上来啊！”Damon几乎因愤怒而颤抖，“你就不能试一下吗？！”

Graham已经来到了墙根下，他用泛红的眼睛安静地抬头看着Damon。

“不要走，Gra。求你了，我刚刚重新找到你。”

“我必须走了。你不明白。”

“什么？你为什么说我不明白？我不明白什么？你需要做的只是抓住我的手。”

“你不知道那个家伙有多可怕。上次你不在我身边。”

“什么那个家伙？”

“你听不见吗？你听不见那个可怕的声音吗？”

“不。我什么也没听见。”Damon的声音破碎了，“我不知道你到底在说些什么。”

森林里传来了另一声嚎叫，Graham的脊柱仿佛颤抖了一下。不管追赶他的是什么，Damon明白那都给Graham带来了前所未有的恐惧。

“我必须走了。”

眼泪混合着尘土与沙砾从Graham的面孔上滚落。他用手臂胡乱擦了擦面孔。

“对不起。”他最后向Damon望了一眼，然后转过身消失在森林深处。


	7. Chapter 7

一个五角星出现在你我共同走过的绿林里/池上的船只如今已被淹没

人就像沙子。这是他的妈妈在他小时候常对他提起的一句话。

他在哭泣，但已经不记得自己为什么哭——可能是因为搬到埃塞克斯，也可能是因为想念自己的朋友——具体的原因Damon成年后已经难以记起，但当时的痛苦却仍然鲜明。

你有没有试过握住干燥的沙子？它很硬，对吗？你越想要紧紧握住它，它就越会从你指缝中掉出来。

没有什么会永远停留，她说道，痛苦也是如此。当然，他当时太小了，无法完全理解妈妈的意思——真正的理解要到几年后才达成。所以他透过泪眼向妈妈微笑，然后用手背擦了擦脸上的泪水。

“不管怎样，”她说，“今天是你的生日，所以别在这个特别的日子哭鼻子了。我做了一件礼物给你。”

他好奇地抬起仍然因哭泣而泛红的蓝眼睛，“真的吗？”

“当然。但你得小心点，这样你才不会弄坏它。”她伸手从包里小心地拿出一条缀满彩色珠子的项链。每颗珠子的颜色和形状都不同，那些琥珀制成的珠子在阳光下闪闪发亮。Damon兴奋地伸出手，但他的妈妈推开了他。

“等一等，现在还不能给你。”

Damon皱起了眉头，“为什么？”他闷闷不乐地问道。

“你得先明白我为什么送给你这条项链。”

“你为什么送给我？”

“我刚才和你说了什么，Damon？”

Damon咬着下唇，“唔，我不记得…”他低声说道。

“你记得自己刚才的感受吗？”

他点了点头。

“你很难过，对吗？”

Damon皱起了眉头，开始安静地拨弄地上的草。“是的。”

“然后呢？你妈妈让你感觉好了起来，是吗？”Hazel向他微笑起来。

Damon眯起眼睛抬头望向云层后的太阳。“是的，”他微笑着答道。

“你看——”

“什么？”

“将来你会一次又一次地感受到那种痛苦。有的时候是在这里，”她指了指他的膝盖，“有的时候是在这里。”她笑着用食指戳了戳Damon的胸口，使Damon皱起了鼻子。

“妈妈，别逗我了。”Damon笑着拍走了妈妈的手。他向妈妈投以一个孩子气的微笑，然后又皱起了眉头，“这些和项链有什么关系呢？”

“这是个好问题。”Hazel微笑着将Damon的一缕乱发拂至他的耳后。“我不可能永远都陪在你身边让你感觉好起来的，Damon，你明白吗？”

Damon又皱起了眉，“这是什么意思？”

“你磕破了皮、摔破了膝盖或者碰伤了脑袋的时候，我不可能永远陪在你身边。总有一天你得独自面对这一切。”

Damon继续皱眉望着她。随着太阳再次隐没在云层之后，他的眼睛也显得黯淡起来。“为什么你不会在我身边？”

Hazel的唇角扬起了一个弧度，她握住了Damon的手。

“Damon，亲爱的，听我说——你知道我爱你，对吗？”

“对…”

“这就是这条项链的意义。你看，它是特殊的。它是一条我专为你做的魔法项链。下次你难过的时候，你可以戴上这条项链，然后记住有人在某个地方爱着你、记住你会好起来，即使在你一个人的时候也是这样。明白吗？”

Damon点了点头，有些不耐烦地摆弄着双手。“明白了…”他忽然抬起了头。“你说这是条魔法项链？魔法真的存在吗？”

“真的。魔法真的存在。我亲眼见过魔法。”Hazel向他温暖地笑着，“现在，请你把我刚才告诉你的话再说一遍。”

Damon皱着眉头望着地面，“你说…只要我感到难过，就…”

“就戴上这条项链并记住你不是一个人。你要记住，即使我不在你身边，我也会一直陪伴着你…”她微笑起来，“我会一直爱着你。”

Damon的眼睛亮了起来。他的脸上绽开一个大大的微笑，“我记住了。”

“好的，现在可以把项链给你了。”Hazel把项链递给他，“转过身来，为你妈妈戴上它，好吗？”

\-----

他们都不知道它会发生，但它还是发生了。

他们所知道的只是，当喝了四五杯那瓶被小心绑在河床底部的Damon父亲的自制红酒后，他们的自我意识都开始模糊，两人之间不言自明的界限也被打破了。

Damon总是说他当时太醉了而不记得发生了什么——每次谈及这个话题时，他都是这样告诉Graham的。实际上，他足够清醒，以至于记得当天发生了什么；但他也足够醉，以至于Graham将手伸向他腿间时完全没有抗议。

他足够醉，根本没有意识到Graham停下了亲吻，而是一路向下灵活地解开了拉链，好像自己之前已经这样做了几万次。他知道他们两个都已经在脑海里把这第一次预演了无数遍，以至于此刻它真的发生时已经近乎本能。

但是的确，他们都超乎寻常地醉，因此Damon没有意识到这不是告诉Graham自己做了什么的合适时间与地点，也没有意识到自己说出这一切会使事情变得更复杂。当他抱着Graham的脑袋、手指插在对方柔软的褐发中、仰着脖子感受着抵着自己面孔的冰冷镜片时，复杂一词都无法准确形容当时的情境。

这是Graham去上大学前两人的最后一个晚上。他们没有更好的借口了。他们都觉得这个借口很体面。两人都不记得他们是怎样回到了Damon家里，但他们忽然就到了。他们在床单下紧靠在一起，希望对方安静一些，这样才能保证没有人听见他们对着彼此发出的呻吟。

他们的第一次可能会被一些人认为毫不浪漫，但Damon总是觉得那份记忆非常可爱。Graham过分担心，紧张地进行着摸索。Damon则正好相反，他显得平静而宠溺，始终耐心地回应着对方。

Damon知道这是Graham的第一次，所以他一直关切着Graham的反应，确保两个人都保持稳定。

Graham沉思般地盯着他。他深色的眼睛亮了一下，干燥的嘴唇上悬着一个问题。有一个片刻，他很想知道他们是怎么来到这一步的。最终来到这一步似乎是个逻辑上自洽的结果，他们想。但即使如此，这一切还是显得很奇怪。

Graham首先说出了两个人都在想的事情，“你确定你想要做这个吗？”

Damon被Graham压在身下，透过长长的睫毛若有所思地望着对方。他仍然很醉，显得过度动情。或许此时他已经失去了判断力，但他也不知道到底是不是如此。“我确定。”

“你害怕吗？”

“当然。”

“那我们为什么要做这个？”

“因为你说你不想在自己不在乎的人身上失去你的第一次。”

带着一肚子的红酒，Damon以颇为庄重的口气笑着重复了Graham一小时前对自己说的话。他忍不住想，Graham大概恨不得拿起一把枪对准自己的心脏。

Graham眨了眨眼，然后若有所思地盯着窗外。他离自己咫尺之遥，好像正受困于做出某个艰难的决定。Damon同情地看了他一会儿，然后问道，“为什么选我？”

“因为我相信你。”Graham安静地答道，他的褐色眼睛里闪过一丝期待。

Damon慢慢地眨了眨眼，“你觉得这是个足够好的理由吗？”

Graham转过身，唇边略过一个紧张的微笑。尽管他的姿态仍然防御感十足，Damon仍然从他眼中察觉到了一种比以往更为强烈的渴望。

Graham缓慢而艰难地咽了口气。他爬下床安静地脱下了自己的内裤，然后对Damon做了同样的事。

Graham安静地低头看着他，窗外街灯的光亮照向他的眼睛。黑暗之中Damon几乎看不清他的面孔。

“如果……你会告诉我吗？”Graham不想说出整个句子。

实际上，如果Damon只有一半醉，他绝不会让Graham这么做——他或许会先了解一下这件事本身以及它的准备工作——但这些担忧都被酒精淹没了。

Damon点了点头，“我相信你。”

Graham安静地望着他，然后拉下了Damon的内裤，让那层布料完全离开了对方的身体。他倾身向前，将嘴唇贴向对方的脖子，感受着对方温暖的脉搏。他抬起头望向身下安静注视着自己的男孩。他的胸口柔和地起起伏伏，呼吸和注意力都显得很集中，好像完全感受不到紧张。Graham嫉妒他。

Damon将手伸向了Graham的腿间并为他轻轻撸动。Graham不由张开了嘴，倾身向前迎合着Damon的触碰。

“你这样看上去很可爱。”Damon微笑着低声说道。他用另一只手的拇指抚过Graham的面孔，然后让手指停在了对方红肿的嘴唇上。Damon用冰凉的手指环绕着他，熟练得仿佛面对自己的身体。Graham忍不住仰起头，露出了颈部的苍白皮肤。

他常常梦到这个情景——梦到Damon像这样触摸他。当他们还没有如此熟悉，当这一切还无法显得正常之时，他就开始细细地幻想自己的朋友这样触摸自己。但那只是梦境，只是虚无缥缈的念头。现在的这种全新体验是完全不同的。这样的场景总是在夜晚萦绕在他的心头——他幻想自己进入朋友的腿间，对方仰着脖子，微微张开粉色的双唇，金发刷过自己的面孔，用低沉的声音对着自己的耳朵发出炙热的呻吟——那个兼具雌雄气质的男孩是如此美丽。这永远是最可怕的梦魇和最美好的梦想。它太复杂了，而复杂甚至都不足以形容。Graham舔了舔嘴唇，移得更远了一些。

“怎么啦，Gra？”

Graham有些沉重地咽了口气，“我觉得我没法做这个。”

Damon安静地抬头看着他。片刻之后，他回应道，“没关系的。”

“对不起。”Graham停顿了一下。“你恨我吗？”

“不。”Damon将双手放在Graham的背上，又将Graham的手拉到自己的胸口。“我当然不恨你。我永远都不会恨你的。”

“我不是不想和你做，我只是…”Graham的声音越来越低。

“我明白的。没关系，Gra。别说了，也不要再担心了。”Damon用手指拂过Graham的头发。

“但这是我最后一次见你，而且…”

“没关系，Gra。”Damon扬起一个大大的微笑。“真的，我一点也不生气。现在我们睡觉吧。”

Graham靠着Damon的肩膀轻轻开口，声音含糊不清，呼吸里仍带着温热的酒气，“我会很想你的。”他微微歪着头，嘴唇蹭着Damon的面孔。Damon忽然觉得喉咙里一阵哽咽，眼睛也开始发烫。

“我也会很想你的，Gra。”他停顿了一下，咬着自己的下唇。黑暗中很难看清，但他的眼睛已经泛红了。他极力绽开一个微笑。

“如果你明天醒来发现我已经走了怎么办？”

Damon微笑起来，“你不会走的。”

“要是我会呢？”

“那么我会一直做有关你的梦，直到你回到我身边。”

\-----

雷克雅未克

很多人不知道的是，一个微笑能像一支枪或一把刀那样杀了你。

至少刀子带来的疼痛是即刻而明显的。而微笑的力量却能潜伏许久。那是一种长期的延展，一种缓慢的燃烧，仿佛环绕着你的水正在一度一度地缓缓升温。它可能潜伏好几年，如此意味深长以至于使你完全无法意识到它的存在。直到有一天，你终于抬头望向那个向你微笑的人，你才意识到他们真的这样做了——真的这样日复一日地向你微笑。

“如果你不是你所认为的那样，那也没关系。”Graham微笑着说道。不知道出于什么原因，这回他说这句话时候并不像平时那样显得高人一等。

Damon花了好几秒钟思量Graham在暗示什么。对方的话语此时显得太过抽象，但他也并未对这句话报以足够的重视——因为他正想着离自己仅有六英寸之遥的塑料小包中遗留的粉末，想着Graham自己尝试注射时因为过于紧张而全部用光的清洁注射器。最后，他终于明白了Graham到底想说什么。

“这和Justine无关，”Damon直白地答道。这是另一个谎言，这些半真半假的言辞使他们之间本来已经颇深的鸿沟进一步扩大，以至于现在连Dave都无法判断他们什么时候会相互争斗——他们如同共处于一室的两块极性相同的磁铁，彼此间互斥的力量反而不知怎么维系了危机重重的乐队。

但以前并不是这样的。以前的情况并没有这么复杂。甚至复杂都难以形容现在的情况。

他握着那个塑料小包，思量着自己该说些什么。他试图考虑自己该如何向对方解释——如何解释他们在一起时的感觉。

你有没有试过握住干燥的沙子？它很硬，对吗？

Graham再次微笑起来，“我没有说和Justine有关。”

我知道了。是关于Suzi的。

“我完全知道我是谁。”Damon用自信的口气答道，他的声音有些嘶哑。

对不起。我们之间的一切开始得太早，而我们感受到一切却太迟了。

Graham抬头看着天花板并点了一根烟，他皱了会儿眉头，然后将打火机滑到了桌上。“不，”他缓缓摇了摇头，“如果你知道你是谁，你就不会再和我一起躺在这张床上了。”

Graham这些日子里真的长于此道。他擅于找到最脆弱的地方，然后瞄准目标放箭。

Damon从Graham手里抽走他的烟深深吸了一口，然后转过身伸手去拿桌边的塑料小袋。他皱起了眉。

“我们剩下的应该比这更多。”他回头用怀疑的眼神望着Graham。

Graham扬了扬眉毛，“什么，你觉得我拿了吗？”

Damon不悦地拿起小袋，开始为两人准备一次新的注射。他叹气出声，转身面对Graham，递给他一根橡皮带。对他而言，今晚默许Graham使用海洛因似乎比忍受另一场争论更好受一些。“你先吧。”

Graham同意了，而Damon很快也完成了注射。没过多久，他们就又觉得能够心平气和地相处了。

“你用了多少，Gra？”

“什么？”

“你用了多少？我不在的时候你自己用了吗？”

Graham将香烟抵着嘴唇，移开了眼睛避免两人间的目光相汇。他摇了摇头。他的皮肤比往常更加苍白，几乎呈现出油脂的颜色；新鲜的汗珠聚集在他的太阳穴上。

“我没有用超过你给我的量。”

“你看上去不好。”

“我很好。我只是有点累，因为我没有睡好。就是这样。”他边反驳边把烟灰从香烟边缘掸开。他用力弹了弹床头柜上的信用卡，在桌上划了一道线，深深吸了口气。然后，他用拇指和食指捏了捏鼻子，并用中指蘸起剩下的粉末送向了牙床。

“看到了吗？”他笑了起来，“这样就好多了。”

Damon并不是个会就Graham的癖好与他发生争执的人——他宁可将这种高尚的行为留给那些更懂得遵守道德规范的人，比如Dave和Alex——但即使根据他自己令人怀疑的道德标准，他还是觉得Graham现在走得太远了。

Damon眨了眨眼，“我们现在又要谈些什么？”

“我说如果你不知道自己是谁也没关系。”Graham安静地重复了一遍，然后起身向厨房走去。

“不，你说的是如果你不是你所认为的那样也没有关系。这根本不一样。”

“好吧。”Graham皱起了眉头，深深吸了口烟，然后将右手放到臀部，低头盯着自己沾满尼古丁的指尖。

Damon盯着他看了一会儿。Graham在卧室入口拱门前的吊灯下停住了脚步。昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛仍显得深邃而神秘，他的情绪也显然藏在自己筑起的另一堵高墙后面。

他瞥了Damon一眼，而Damon正用心地研究着他。

“你什么时候才能别再骗自己？”Damon安静地问道。

“骗自己什么？”

“骗自己你只喜欢异性。”

Graham认真地看了他一会儿，然后露出了一个困惑的微笑。“我难道不是吗？”他讽刺地回应道。

“你在骗我。”

“唔。”Graham用唇抵着烟笑了起来。“我估计这回答了你的问题。”

Graham拿起桌上的威士忌，把沉重的玻璃瓶用力拉过柜台，然后用另一只手拧开了瓶盖。

“嗨。”Damon抗议道。

Graham向Damon投以叛逆的一瞥，然后给自己倒了一杯酒。他又倒满了另一杯，粗鲁地将两个杯子碰到一起带到了床边。Damon注意到，他的脚步现在更加笨拙，而且已经开始微微摇晃。他将一个杯子递给了Damon。

“干杯。”Graham将嘴唇压向了杯子。

Damon皱起了眉头，抢走了Graham手里的杯子。他仰起头，一口气喝光了两杯酒。

Graham张开嘴想要抗议，但他还没来得及出声，Damon便倾身向前吻上了他的唇让他无法说话。

Damon的吻从Graham的唇一路移向脖子，他对着对方的耳朵低语道，“躺下睡一觉。你需要这个。我们都需要这个。”Graham平静了一些，但仍然有些焦虑。他忧心忡忡地向后靠去，抬头用深色的眼睛望着Damon。沉默许久过后他才再次开口。

“我在想你的问题。”

“哦？”

“那个关于我还记不记得我们还是孩子时的事的问题。”

Graham轻轻睁开了眼。他伸手去摸Damon的项链。“你还记得你给我做的那条吗？”他安静地问道。

“当然。我一直不知道你为什么不戴了。”Damon用有些受伤的眼神望着他，但那种情绪已经因久远而颇为克制。“你从来没有告诉我为什么。”

Graham盯着他看了一会儿，然后转过了身。他盯着天花板，夹在手里的烟仍在燃烧。

“我希望你不要在床上抽烟。”

“我希望你不要再用我妈的口吻和我说话。”Graham回击道，然后将手里的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。

“我认识Justine后你就不戴那条项链了。”Damon压低了声音，“为什么？”

一个笑容爬上了Graham的唇角。他笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”

“这难道不明显吗？”

“不明显。”

“Damon，有的时候我们都该长大了，不要玩假装的游戏。你和我都应该知道这一点。”他转向对方，“你刚和我说过这个。”

“我不懂你是什么意思。”

“当我看到你和她在一起的时候，我发现我们之间只不过是小孩子的把戏。我觉得自己像个傻瓜。而且她也把我当成傻瓜。”

“那不是小孩子的把戏，Gra——”

“那不一样。”Graham坚定地回答。“你从来没有对我认真过。”Graham停顿了一下，研究着Damon脸上的负罪感。“但可以肯定的是，这一切把我搞砸了。”

“你是什么意思？”

“我是说这让Alex很生气。我从来没有见过一个比你更擅长嫉妒的人。”

“所以呢？”Damon用讽刺的语气问道，“你没和他睡过吗？”

“没有。我从来没有和Alex睡过。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不喜欢同性。”

Damon皱起了眉头，从床的另一边望着Graham。对方刚才的那句话中有许多东西需要澄清，他想。但自私点说，他真正想知道的只有一件事。“你从来没有喜欢过一个同性？”

“从来没有。”

Damon用力地咽了口气，“我不相信你。”

Graham用闪亮的深色眼睛望着他，一个困惑的微笑略过他的唇角。那是更小一些的Graham常常对他露出的微笑——在小提琴手林里喝多了酒的午后，他就是这样对Damon笑的。

“当你给我项链的时候，你说我们在一起了。你记得吗？”Graham摇了摇头。Damon还没来得及回答他便继续说了下去，“我估计你不记得了。”

“我记得。”Damon低下头望着他。“我记得我们不停地亲吻彼此，直到累到无法继续才停下。”

Damon温柔地抚过Graham的脸颊。在对方的触碰下，Graham起先显得有些紧张，但终于放松了下来。Damon能够感觉到Graham正在克制自己。这是他对于自己行为的忏悔。他知道自己所能做的一切便是寄希望于对方构筑起的那堵高墙快些坍塌，好让自己再次完全拥有对方。但他总是在一次次离开，他也知道Graham已经厌倦了看着他离开。他们都清楚不可能永远留在这里——Graham不可能和他在一起，但他们仍然无法放下。

“哈，”Graham笑了起来。

“怎么啦？”Damon微笑着问道。

“没什么。”

“到底怎么啦？”

Graham靠向了身后的墙壁，小心翼翼地望着他，“如果你明天醒来发现我走了怎么办？你会想我吗？”

Damon记起了自己当时的回应，他微笑着答道，“当然。但你不会走的。”

Graham迎向了他的目光，“如果我会呢？”

Damon倾身向前，把他紧紧搂进自己的臂弯，温柔地吻着他的面孔，“那么我会一直做有关你的梦，直到你回到我身边。”

\-----

你会怎样告诉某个你无法去爱的人自己害怕失去他？

你不知道如何开口。你反而学会了如何筑起高墙使他们无法进入。这才是更轻松的方式。你可以出于任何原因筑起高墙。你可以筑墙来阻挡海水，但你不可能永远挡住它。

他是个很容易失去各种东西甚至迷失自己的人——你明白的，人们总是喜欢迷失自己。他回想起妈妈的话，人就像沙子，只能用双手松散地握住。他从来没有松散地握住过任何自己生命中的事物，而现在它们全部如同沙粒般从他的指缝中流走了。

冰岛清晨的阳光照着他的眼帘，使他几乎感受到了刺痛。头痛随之而至。他将视线移向身边，发现自己最好的朋友已经离开，而床单上却仍然印着对方身体的清晰轮廓。他像猫一样伸展四肢，打了个大大的哈欠。然后他抓了抓自己已经有些太长的胡茬，其中有一小块已经显露出了灰色。

当他刚找到Graham的时候，他为自己的朋友昏倒在卫生间地板上的场景而发笑——Alex常常开玩笑说，当Graham的醉倒导致大家都无法用卫生间时，你就知道派对要结束了。所以他一开始觉得这是个滑稽的场景——只是另一个自己会慢慢习惯的Graham的癖好。而直到发现血的时候，他才知道事情远比自己想象得复杂。

那非常细微，只是顺着他的鼻孔流向上唇的一小行血迹——细微到他几乎没有注意到。Graham的模样让他想起了被涂上过量浅蓝色颜料的道林·格雷的画像。他几小时前还亲吻过对方向自己邀约的温暖而饱满的嘴唇，而现在他的唇却已经变得冰冷。他伸手去触摸对方，发现对方的皮肤格外苍白，几乎已经泛起了蓝色——这足以提醒Damon情况不妙。他本该提前一小时叫救护车的。

Damon的双唇张张合合，他如同一个不得不做出理性决定的不理智的大人，大脑因被恐惧包围而反应迟缓。他的脚步踉踉跄跄，在奔向电话时几乎快要绊倒。他用颤抖的双手以最快的速度拨通了急救电话，然后他打给了Alex。当Alex到达的时候，他说Damon简直在用最高的分贝尖叫着喊自己赶过来，但Damon自己已经记不得了。他只记得一段很长的空白时间——他紧盯着自己的挚友，用手指不断敲打着瓷砖之间的缝隙，直到指尖渗出的血滴落在对方泛蓝的皮肤上。

\-----

伦敦

Graham在离开的那天给了Damon一张写有关于他是谁的清单以及一个盒子。那是一张长长的条纹纸，上面有着精心书写的大写字母所组成的整齐字迹。他把那张清单夹在Damon歌词本中的一页，知道对方一定会在巡演结束后发现它。

那张清单简明而切中要害。当他读完以后，他小心将它对折起来放到了高处的架子上。然后他走向了韦斯特格罗夫，在锡纸和打火机的帮助下使自己迷失在情绪的海洋里。

那天晚上，他发现自己正触摸着木盒子光滑的表面。这是他的妈妈给他的盒子，而他后来又送给了Graham。它由自己最爱的一棵树的木料制成，侧面的标志几乎已被磨平——多年的使用使得曾经深深印刻在盒子上的图案变得难以辨认。他的妈妈曾经告诉他魔法是存在的，然后拉着他的手抚过五角星的标识——那种触感仍然尚未从他的记忆中淡去。

他打开了盒子，小心翼翼地防止使铰链受损。盒子里有一条串着各色珠子的断线。他皱着眉，用起茧的手指摸着自己空荡荡的脖子，仍然无法习惯颈部皮肤裸露的感受。他还看到了一张有着匆忙字迹的纸条，上面写着“祝贺你成为父亲。为你们感到高兴。”

她曾说魔法是存在的，但已经没有人在乎这样的事了。


	8. Chapter 8

“如果我明白什么是爱，那便是因为你——因为我能够在众人中爱你一个人。你无法想象这意味着什么。这意味着沙漠中的井水，意味着荒野中的花树。因为你，我的心灵才没有干涸，才保有着一块得以接受恩典的空间。”

——《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》

2008年，雷克雅未克

如果你不让伤害发生的话，便根本感受不到受伤。

每十二小时服用六十毫克奥施康定。每天不要服用超过两次。每周减半粒药。疗程因人而异。

痛苦逐渐减轻了；恐惧在渴望与祈祷之前消失了。就像习惯一样，药物也是一种宗教。我们不愿改变。我们安于平庸，因为熟悉之物是友善的神祗。

变好就是这样一件事。当Damon颤抖的双手几乎将药瓶从桌上碰下时，他意识到自己正处于治疗之中。窗外橙色的太阳慢慢从冰岛海洋上方的薄雾中下沉。这里的太阳看上去更大，如同不朽的神明般提醒他意识到自己的渺小。

还有五天。再过五天，再过一百二十个小时，再过五次日落。一张周四返回伦敦的机票被钉在厨房的墙上——这提醒着他这次苦差事的回报。汗水顺着他的太阳穴不断落下。现在的温度是六十二华氏度，却让人感觉像八十华氏度。他想，要么是恒温器坏了，要么就是自己疯了。

他上一次用药是在四十八小时前。

他觉得天旋地转，于是决定睡觉。他脱下衬衫、裤子和袜子。他的手停在了脖子上，用拇指和食指触碰着那些琥珀珠子。他沉思着，犹豫着。这串项链如同为死去的神祗筑起的祭坛。

他不相信魔法，但此刻他却热切地渴望着。他选择将项链留在脖子上，然后盖上了被子。用不了多久奥施康定就会生效，或许再等三十分钟就好。他能熬过去的。他闭上眼睛，试着让自己沉入睡眠。

—–

他的梦中总是在下雨。他在高墙旁的一棵树下避雨，将手臂伸向庞大而弯曲的树枝。那些树木因冬天的寒冷早已枯死了。当他踩着潮湿的树皮起身时，天已经开始变黑。他知道自己需要到高处去，越高越好，因为晚上到来的事物从来不是善茬。

他将膝盖环抱在胸口，然后试着想起自己的朋友，试着想起Graham。当黑暗完全笼罩大地时，他开始颤抖起来。在他深感脆弱的时刻，他再次听到了那种嚎叫。第一晚他以为那只是自己的幻想，只是自己的孤独所催生的歇斯底里。但事实并非如此。

他想起Graham曾经描述过的隐藏在林中、嚎叫着跟随他的怪物。当他们还是孩子的时候，Damon不相信怪物的存在。但现在他的感受改变了。

他紧闭着双眼。他的意志渴望醒来，渴望睁开双眼。但他无法做到。不管那是什么，它已经开始用长长的爪子伸进树的另一侧。他的身下传来巨大的撕裂声，然后折断的树干砸向地面发出闷响。嚎叫现在变成了低沉的咆哮。他知道自己的最佳选择是从树上跳到河里游走。如果走陆路的话，在怪物跟踪的情况下他很难自保——他清楚这一点——他已经别无选择。我要死在这里了，他想，我几分钟后就会死掉。他决定放胆一搏。他打起精神，闭上眼睛并屏住了呼吸。

\-----

Graham觉得自己已经走了很久。每个梦都有着同样的开头，在同一个地方，同一条路上。当他沿着没有尽头的高墙行走时，他的指尖触碰着冰冷的混凝土。和他面前虽然可预期但了无尽头的长路比起来，迷宫都算得上是一种恩赐。他所面对的长路毫无令人兴奋之处。

忽然，他的指尖陷进了一处凹陷。他退后一步，看到墙上有一个洞。此处已经被挖空，里面有断裂的钢筋。他怀疑有人在跟踪自己，于是回过头看了看，这才确定自己是独自一人。然后他弯下身，透过墙上的洞望了过去。

墙的另一侧黯淡无光，几乎是一片黑暗，仿佛是洞穴的内部而非墙的另一侧。Graham将脑袋伸进去，感受着指尖湿润的青草。这些都没有用，他想。他抬头望向太阳。从墙上的洞里不知怎么刮来一阵刺骨的寒风，使他的骨头嘎嘎作响。

他瞪着那片黑暗，将双手拢在嘴边喊着自己朋友的名字。回答他的只有空洞的回声。这些都没有用，他皱着眉头想。

\-----

他总会列一张清单。两杯咖啡——早晨需要摄入一百五十毫克咖啡因。下午喝一杯伯爵茶，睡前要用安眠药。他把每天需要用的药放进塑料小袋里，然后将它们整整齐齐地装进行李箱，紧靠着五件衬衫、两条裤子以及内衣和牙刷。他扳着手指：二十种不同的处方——一种在上飞机前服用以促进睡眠；另一种在到达后服用以镇定神经，一天用量不得超过两片。

恢复就是这么回事。当他一手拿着包一手拿着登机牌走向终端时，他这样提醒自己。这就是不正常的人使自己恢复正常时需要做的事。

他的手机振动了起来。

“嗨Al，”Graham低声回答，“我现在没法说话。”

电话另一端停顿了一会儿，然后Alex终于开口。他刚从睡梦中醒来，声音显得暗哑而刺耳，“你真的想这样做吗？”

Graham咬着下唇，然后低头望着自己的鞋带，“Alex。”

“这可不只是出门见朋友。”

“我知道。”Graham打断了他。

“别再被他的鬼话缠住了。你不欠他什么。”

“我知道，Alex。”Graham停顿了一下，把手机换到另一只手中，然后用拇指抚着登机牌上的KEF字样。

电话另一端传来拉扯话筒的声音，然后Alex的声音忽然变得几不可闻。Graham将手机紧贴着耳朵，“Alex——”“Graham，听我说——”

“我这么做不是为了他。”Graham吞了口气，紧闭起干燥的嘴唇。“之后我会和你细说的，再见。”

\-----

河水重重地拍向Damon的腹部，如同冰块一般将空气挤出他的肺，使他身体里的每一块肌肉因寒冷而僵硬。

Damon踢了踢腿，尽可能地沿着河向前游去。除了月光下河岸的模糊轮廓外，从这里他看不见任何东西。他用手摸索着河岸，将指甲陷进柔软的泥土与青草之间，以稳住自己不被浪头卷走。他终于看到了它——看到某个人或某个事物的黑影正在河边面朝着他，观望着，等待着。

他惊慌失措，无意间松开了紧握泥土的手，然后被卷进了暗流。浪头开始盖过他，河水没过了他的头顶。他无法看见也无法听见。当他尽力试图将空气吸入肺中时，水流进了他的嘴里。他觉得自己在下沉。恐惧如同电流般击中他的心脏。忽然间，一双手伸向了他的肩膀，向后拉住了他。他因疼痛而龇牙咧嘴。当那双手将他拉向河岸时，石块不断刮过他的后背。他仰着脖子试图辨认拉他的那个陌生人或怪物，但他什么也看不到。他只能看到明亮、苍白而又巨大的月亮。他感到恶心，于是转过身对着草地吐出自己吸入的河水。他感受到有什么东西正对着自己的喉咙喷出温热的呼吸，低沉的咆哮声在他耳边响起，使他的颈部汗毛倒竖。他紧紧闭上眼睛，泪水顺着他的面颊淌了下来。

“Graham。”Damon哽咽着，尽力动着嘴唇。“Graham。”他转过身，然后睁开了眼睛。

\-----

Damon醒来时心脏怦怦直跳。汗水从他的额头不断地滚落下来。有好一会儿，他完全没有意识到自己在哪儿。他头顶的风扇搅动着房间里的热气，发出有些古怪的声音。他咽了口气，一边舔着干燥的嘴唇一边环视着房间。他并非独自一人。

Graham坐在他对面的桌边，正静静地看着自己。他不知道对方已经来了多久。Damon眨了眨眼，然后紧紧闭上了眼睛。当他再次睁眼时，Graham仍在那里，用两根手指夹着香烟，静静望着自己。

他还没来得及说话时，Graham便率先开口，“你做噩梦了。”

Damon张开嘴又很快闭上。他一时失语。“你怎么——”

“你没有锁门。”Graham微微扬起唇角。这是个奇怪的表情，Damon想，自己已经很久没见到他这样的表情了。

“你为什么来？”

“我看到了你的邮件。”Graham继续说道，“我读了那封邮件。”

Damon咽了口口水，“我没有想到你会来。”

“我也没有想到。”Graham紧闭着唇微笑起来。“但我还是来了。”

Damon点了点头，绽开一个大大的微笑。“你来了。”他咬了咬下唇，“你是什么时候到的？”

“大概两小时前。那时候你已经睡着了。我觉得我应该在这里等你醒来。”Graham停顿了一下，“你想要些咖啡吗？”

Damon的唇角挂着几不可见的微笑，“当然。”

Graham起身来到厨房，在柜子里找到了一只杯子。Damon清了清嗓子，“很高兴再次见到你。”

Graham回过头望着他微笑起来，“是啊。”

“很抱歉这里有点——”

“没事的。”Graham打断了他，将手中的杯子递了过去。“当心点，它还很烫。”他坐在床边，将左腿压在身下，用温和的棕色眼睛望着Damon。

“你看起来糟透了。”他笑着说。

“我知道。”Damon自嘲地答道。他看了看自己的脚，然后抬头望向了Graham。

“我是说，你即使看上去这么糟也还是很好看。”

“我知道。”他笑着向Graham投去仓促的一瞥。再次见到他很奇怪，Damon想。尽管他们几周前才重新开始说话，他发现自己还是没有注意到一些细节。比如，他的头发变长了一些；他眉毛上方的一簇头发泛起了灰色，那是他年纪的唯一证明。他看上去仍和十年前那个和自己在同一张床上度过无数个夜晚的男孩一模一样。“你看上去很好。”

“谢谢。”Graham的笑容隐去了。“距离你上一次用药过了多久了？”他问道。

Damon明白Graham是故意装作不知道，这或许是为了给他留个台阶。他们都知道这是个很难讨论的话题。

Damon瞥了一眼床头的数字钟。他深吸了一口气，“四十八小时多一点。”

Graham点点头，然后转身望向窗外。“那是你的最后一次吗？”

Damon摇了摇头。“还有一次。”他咬着唇停顿了一下。“然后就结束了。”

Graham转过身面向他，“我知道了。”他用目光研究着他，好像在等待着进一步的解释。

“在那之后，我会用止痛药帮助自己慢慢戒断。”

“好的。”Graham停顿了一下，“那周四呢？”

“周四我必须停用，”Damon回答。他避开了和对方的眼神交流，“那是最后期限。”

Graham点点头。“我可以帮你。”

Damon咽了口气。他的眼睛开始灼热起来，“真的谢谢你，Gra。”他伸手摸了摸Graham的手腕。让他感到轻松的是，Graham并没有挣脱，而是握住了他的手，过了好几秒钟才放开。

对Damon来说，Graham以一种算不上非常亲密的方式触碰自己都显得很奇怪。他们之间有那么多关于身体的记忆、那么多旅行的经历，以至于彼此的潜意识里总是不可避免地徘徊着关于对方的印象——对方如何移动、闻起来如何、如何与自己做爱。这使他的喉咙发紧，胃部传来一阵阵不安之感。当Graham在没有事先告诉他的情况下来到Africa Express的演出后，他们开始连续几周进行简短的对话。接近，但又疏远；小心翼翼地彼此试探。他们开始给彼此发短信，相约一起出去喝咖啡。但除此之外，他们之间便没有更进一步。

说实话，Damon差点就没有给他发出那封邮件。他不知道自己该不该要求对方提供这么重大、这么切近又这么私人的帮助；也不知道这会不会再次把Graham吓跑。但事实在于，他不知道除了Graham外，谁能为自己守住这个秘密。

“你吃饭了吗？”

Graham摇了摇头。

“让我给你做早饭吧。”

Graham看着表笑了起来，“你是说午饭吧。”

“好吧，那就午饭吧。”Damon笑着碰了碰对方的胳膊。“我都忘了自己有多想念和你斗嘴了。”

大约一小时后，他们都坐到了厨房的桌边。Damon打着哈欠；而Graham则坐在他对面望着窗外，一手夹着香烟，另一只手端着咖啡慢慢地啜饮。横亘在两人之间的宁静和九年前完全一样。他们坐在同一张桌边的同样的椅子上，凝神望着穿透灰色云层的冰岛阳光。唯一的区别在于，现在的宁静并不像当年那样令人紧张，而是给人以愉快之感。他们之间的距离现在更多地表明了两人对于彼此陪伴的享受而非鄙夷。

Graham率先打破了宁静，“我都忘记这里有多美了。”

“是吗？”Damon沉思着扬起了眉毛，“你以前不是这样想的。”

Graham将咖啡杯压向了唇边。“这是个回忆起来很可爱的地方。”

Damon靠向椅子，抬起眼帘细细端详着自己安静的朋友。在这些日子里，朋友一词似乎是一个附加于他们的奇怪词汇；熟人似乎更像一个合适的名词。他们曾经无比亲密，曾经用双手、舌头和牙齿感受着彼此的温暖皮肤。Damon的目光移向了Graham的颈背。他惊讶于自己仍记着对方的一切，记着对方左肩下方零星的雀斑和右肩胛骨旁小小的L形胎记，也记得自己的双手抚过对方脊椎时的样子。他记得Graham的骨骼与肌肉。那是一具既有力又脆弱的身体。

Graham仍然没有意识到Damon的注视。他满足地望着窗外，看着从咖啡杯里升起的热气从他的指缝里消失。

他转过身面对着Damon微笑起来，“这是个回忆起来很可爱的地方，是吗？”

Damon点了点头，把注意力集中在自己瓷杯内侧的棕色茶渍上。他用舌头抵着牙床，将干燥的拇指划过嘴唇。一个问题悬在他的嘴边——“你是怎么说服他们让你过来的？”

他们。Damon不想说出他们的名字。

“我说你想和我进行一些合作。”

“然后呢？”

“她让我过来。”他停顿了一下，再次望向了天空。“我猜她觉得我自从重新开始和你说话之后变得更开心了一点。”

“是这样吗？”Damon低头沉思。

Graham将燃尽的香烟按进了烟灰缸。他低头盯着烟灰微笑着，然后抬起头，边望着Damon边咬着下唇。天哪，那很性感。Damon迎上Graham的目光，对方马上移开了视线。这为什么会让他觉得性感？

“我不知道。是这样吗？”Graham反问道，稳稳地放下了杯子。那是一双有力而结实的手。Damon记得分明。

Damon忍着笑意站起身，开始收拾桌上的杯子。

“等一等，让我来帮你。”Graham坚持道。

Damon摇了摇头，“没事的，我可以——”他还没得及反对，一只杯子就从他的手上落下来摔得粉碎。“糟糕，”Damon边抱怨边弯身去捡地上的碎玻璃。Graham跪下来，拾起碎片并将它们放到一只盘子上。他的目光停留在Damon的手上。

“Dames，”Graham抚过Damon颤抖的手腕，“没关系的。我会收拾好的。去躺下吧。”

一种骄傲被挫伤的表情略过Damon的面孔。他清了清嗓子，然后点头表示同意。

当Graham收拾好所有的玻璃碎片后，Damon也离开了厨房。回到卧室后，Graham用关切的眼神望着他——这又是一件Damon尚未习惯的事情，然后他坐到了Damon的床边。

“它在哪儿？”Graham问道。Damon有些迟疑地指了指床边的桌子。Graham拉开了抽屉，然后看到了一只刻有陈旧标志的小木盒。他抬起眼帘，在遇上Damon的目光后又移开了视线，继续低头望着那只盒子。

“没想到你还保留着它。”Graham思忖着。

“是的，”Damon的声音有些嘶哑。他微笑了一下，“我猜我没法放下。”

“这就是安放它的地方？”在小心翼翼地打开盒子前，Graham这样问道。

“没错。”Damon咬着嘴唇开了个玩笑，“我必须把所有我爱的东西放在这儿”。

Graham的脸上略过一丝极为分明的痛苦，而Damon立刻为自己的话后悔了起来。“对不起，”Damon脸上挂着内疚的表情，“这是个糟糕的玩笑。”

“没关系，”Graham喃喃说道，在打开盒子前尽力挤出一个微笑。Damon觉得自己的胃部在翻滚。由于一时匆忙，他忘记把项链取出来了。好在Graham并未对此做出反应，而是镇定地将用具一一取出摆在床上——或许他真的没有注意到，又或许只是佯装如此。Graham大概是想给两人都留点面子，Damon想，也可能是他真的不知道该说些什么。Graham把他拉得离自己更近了些。当Graham用橡皮带绑住他的手臂时，Damon向他伸出了手。

“有什么最后的话要说吗？”Graham开了个玩笑。Damon的面孔沉了下来。

“哈。”Damon有些生气地说，“这很有趣，Gra。”

“对不起。”

“没关系。”

“这是你的最后一次了，”Graham继续道，“你应该做好这最后一次。”他抬起头迎上Damon的目光。

“和你在一起对我来说就足够了。”Damon答道。

Graham像以往一样皱起了鼻子，而Damon笑得露出了牙齿。

“你这个俗气的混蛋。”

“我一向如此。”

Graham抬起头，发现对方的圆圆的蓝眼睛正在一眨不眨地望着自己。“我很想你。”Damon脱口而出。

Graham张开嘴想要说话，但又停下思考了片刻。他露出一个有些尴尬的微笑，“我也很想你，Dames。”

Damon皱着眉头认真地看着他，然后清了清嗓子，“以前当你试图变好的时候，我应该陪着你的。”

Graham扬起手示意他停下。“Damon Albarn几乎在道歉了？这是真的吗？”他笑了起来。

“Damon Albarn的道歉是很稀有的事物——你应该好好珍惜。”一个自嘲的微笑略过Damon的唇角。他很感激Graham打破了对话的严肃性。他们现在都需要更为轻松的氛围。

“我应该知道的。”Graham打趣道。然后笑容从他的脸上消失了，“你准备好了吗？”他摸了摸Damon的手臂，使Damon的腹部发出了一声闷响。

Damon咽了口口水。“当然。”他停顿了一下，然后去抓Graham的手，“你会…一直留在这儿吗？”

Graham点了点头。

“直到周四？”

Graham克制着笑意，“我当然会留到周四。什么，难道你觉得我飞过来只是为了给你完成最后一次注射？”

Damon笑着握住他的手，“是的，我确实是这样想的。”

“我知道。”Graham答道。他闭着双唇，避开Damon的眼神，伸手拿起一根棉签开始清理Damon的手臂。

“呃…”Damon抓住了Graham的手腕。“不是这里。”他小心翼翼地望着Graham，“我是说，我不用手臂了。你明白的，因为…”他停顿了一下，小心地吐出之后的词句，“手臂上太容易被发现了。他压低了声音补充道，“会…被家人发现，你明白的。”

Graham困惑地回头看着他。他认真地望着对方，想要弄清楚Damon是否是认真的。他举起双手，“好吧…所以…”

Damon的面孔有些泛红。“我可以自己来。没问题的。”他伸手去拿注射器，但Graham把它挪开了。

“不，我可以帮你。在哪里？”

Damon拂过对方的头发。“Graham。我真的可以自己来。”

“不。你注射在哪里？”

Damon望着他，然后低下了头。

“你的阴茎？”

“天哪，不是。”Damon几乎要笑出眼泪。“你怎么会这么想？”

Graham耸着肩大笑了起来，“我觉得对你来说这很有可能。”

“上帝啊，”Damon摇了摇头，“当然不是。我用我的腿。”

Graham嫌弃地看了他一眼，“好吧。”

“你简直不能更恶心了——好了，把针递给我，我知道你不会想碰那里的。”

Graham将目光移向Damon的腰部，然后紧闭起嘴唇。“我知道你觉得能自己来…但是我不会允许你这样给自己注射的。”他指了指Damon颤抖的双手。

Damon再次注视了他好一会儿。“我自己可以的。”

“把裤子脱下来。”

Damon紧张地笑了起来。“你很坚决，是吗？你知道这不是一个让你看我的借口——”

Graham皱起了眉头。“天啊，我不想看你的裸体。我已经看过了。我只是不喜欢针，你明白的，我尤其不喜欢看你像这样用发抖的手给自己的注射。所以把裤子脱下来吧。”Graham笑着对Damon说。Damon则开始解开牛仔裤的扣子。

“不用完全脱下来。”当Damon刚刚将裤子拉至露出一小截大腿的位置时，Graham说道。

“为什么？”Damon笑了起来。Graham则眯起了眼。

“不要自吹自擂了，老家伙。”

“老家伙？”Damon反驳道，看上去有点受伤。

“老家伙。”Graham重复道。他用左手在Damon的大腿上摸索着，寻找着合适的静脉。当Graham的手在这样一个敏感的区域游走时，Damon感受到了某种虚弱感。“就这里吧，”Graham终于找到了一条合适的静脉，“很完美。不要动。”

Damon做好了迎接刺痛的准备。他将一只手搭在了Graham的肩上，Graham抬起了头。

“对不起，”Damon喃喃自语道，如同被炉子烫到了一般抽回了手。“我只是习惯了。”

“没关系，”Graham的唇角微微上扬，“你准备好了吗？”

Damon闭上眼睛点了点头，他深深吸了口气，在疼痛减轻后躺了下来。他继续闭着眼，让白色的薄雾笼罩着他。当他睁开眼时，Graham拿着一本书坐在床边。

“那对你来说难吗？”

“什么？”Graham问道。他的注意力集中在手中的书上，以至于没有理解Damon的话语。

“我说，那对你来说难吗？”

“什么对我来说难吗？”

“戒酒并变得好起来对你来说难吗？”

Graham皱着眉，目光仍聚焦于面前的书页。Damon停顿了片刻后再次开口，“Graham。”

“唔？”Graham回应道。Damon明白Graham已经完全不在听了。

“我爱你，”Damon试探着对方。

“唔。”Graham舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。他翻过了另一页，然后终于意识到了Damon的存在。正如Damon所预料的那样，他完全没听见自己刚才说的话。“这是什么？”

“什么？”

“这个，”Graham递给他一张宝丽来相片。他把玩着那张相片。Damon认出了相片背后自己的字迹。

Damon皱起了眉，“我不知道。你从哪儿找到的？”

“你抽屉里的书里。”Graham喃喃自语道，好像还沉浸在书中的世界里。Damon盯着相片的背面，用食指拂过相片的边缘。

“唔。”

“上面写了什么？”

Graham咬着下唇，然后转向了他。他把相片递给Damon，然后耸着肩微笑起来。“不知道。我没有看。”他再次转过身，“看起来很私人。”

“是吗？”Damon低声说。他低头盯着手中的宝丽来相片。那是一张他们还是孩子时的老照片。他们坐在小提琴手林的河边，背对着相机挤在河岸上。Graham的头枕着Damon的肩膀，Damon的手臂揽着Graham的腰，他们一起望着河面。Damon的皮肤被夏日的阳光晒出了古铜色，他的左臂环着Graham苍白的背部，刚好将手伸到Graham的大腿顶端。Hazel一定是在他们俩都没意识到的情况下拍下这张相片的。他试图想起拍照的确切日期，但是他的记忆已经一片模糊。他笑着用指尖抚过相片，快乐地回忆着自己再也认不出来的两个男孩。

“嗨，”Graham微笑着用一只手碰了碰Damon的肩膀，他的声音听起来比平时更为郑重。“如果你不介意的话，我要去睡一会儿了。我的航班很早。”

“当然可以。”Damon点了点头，指了指床的位置。“你可以睡我的卧室。”

“不用了。”

“不，真的可以。”

“我觉得还好。”Graham微笑了一下，Damon知道自己不用再强调了。

Graham从床上起身，似曾相识感觉一下子击中了Damon。

“Gra…”

我需要你帮忙。

“什么？”

Damon摇了摇头，努力挤出一个微笑。“没什么。”

Graham低下头，怀疑地看了他一眼，“你确定？”

Damon点了点头，短促地笑了笑。“我确定。好好睡一觉，Gra。等会儿见…”他低头看了看表。

“几小时后见。”

Damon笑了起来，“对，几小时后见。”

Graham在门口停了下来，压着门框的指节几乎有些泛白。“唔…需要什么的时候就大声喊妈妈。”他耸了耸肩，“你明白的。”

“我会的。”Damon抬起目光，欣赏着Graham倚靠着门框时宽阔有力的肩膀将T恤撑起的模样。他的肢体语言有些僵硬，显示出明显的克制；他的嘴唇紧抿成一条线，尽管唇角略微上扬。Damon想，他仍戴着面具，不过这层面具要更薄一些。他尚能看到早已熄灭的篝火中微弱的希望火苗。

“Gra。”

“什么？”

“跟我说真话。”Damon举起相片，狡黠地笑了起来，“你看了相片背后你自称没看的话了吗？”

Graham低头挪了挪脚步。他紧闭着双唇笑了笑，然后移开了目光。

“好的。我猜你也看了。没关系的。”Damon扬起一个大大的微笑。他开始感到筋疲力尽。“晚安，Gra。谢谢你的一切。”他补充道，声音听起来比自己所预计的更为深情。有一个片刻，他怀疑自己过去几分钟里的话是不是因它们自己的意愿而从唇边溜出来的。

Graham用手掌拂过他的面孔，“晚安，Day。睡个好觉。”

“晚安，Gra。”

Graham离开后，Damon拿起那张宝丽来相片，开始阅读相片背面自己的字迹。那张相片没有被好好保护，背后的墨水已经因长年的光照而变得有些黯淡。相片仍然清晰，但他的字迹却有些模糊。他无声地念出了那句话。

“这张相片是我的证明。”

Damon停下来向后仰去。他放下相片，开始犹豫自己要不要继续读下去。他从床上起身，拂着自己的胡茬，用不确定的目光望着那张相片的背面。

现在最好还是不要翻出往事了，他心想。于是他拿起相片和书，把相片塞进书里，啪地把书合上，然后把手放在磨旧的皮制书脊上，拂过封面上的陈旧笔迹，然后将书放在了床头柜上。他走向了厨房，打开橱柜，拿出了一个杯子和一包茶。他的眼神再次移向了那本书，无法将思绪从照片中抽离。直到水烧开的声音响起，他才从白日梦中醒来。

他把茶杯带到床边的桌上，然后违背自己最初的决定再次拿起了那本书。再坏又能坏到哪儿去呢？他想道。

他打开封面，蘸湿了拇指，翻到了书的中间。他的目光停留在这一页的章节标题上。这个王尔德的故事似乎很熟悉，但他想不起来了。或许和那张照片一样，这又是一段他久已遗忘的童年往事吧，他想。

那张宝丽来相片落到了他的大腿上。他拿起相片，让从窗外透进的光线照亮相片上两个坐在岸边、戴着同样珠子项链的男孩。他眯起了眼，希望相片能够让他忆起模糊的童年的记忆，但是他什么也想不起来。

这张相片是我的证明。Damon重复了这句话，用拇指拂过相片上那个脑袋枕着自己的肩膀、脸颊贴着自己的胸膛的男孩。Damon闭上了眼，忽然看见了一个更小的自己，抱着一本书独自躺在床上，望着那块Graham夜里常常站在上面敲打自己窗户的空间。那都已经过去多久了？Hazel在Graham去上大学前的那个夏天拍下了这张照片，而少年时的他则在这张照片背后写下了这句话语。

“这张相片是我的证明。”他的字迹潦草到几乎难以辨认；他写得如此用力，以至于笔迹印到了书页上。“那个在河边的下午我们之间还那么美好。他枕着我的肩头，我环着他的身体。他爱我，我们是如此快乐。”


	9. Chapter 9

现在我看到你确实爱我。但我一直爱着你，纳尔齐斯。我一半的人生都在追求你。我知道你也喜欢我，但我从来不敢寄希望于你说出这一切，因为你是那样一个骄傲的人。此刻流浪与自由、世界与女子都远离了我，而你在我已一无所有的时刻给予了我你的爱。我接受它，并为之感谢你。

——《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》

Damon凝视着窗外的风景，冰川覆盖的山峰如同古代的异教神般耸立在天际之下，伸展的岩浆覆盖着山脚。一切都显得湛蓝、昏暗而寒冷。太阳躲在云层之后，好像羞于面对这优美的风景。当他们深入这个慢节奏的国度时，偶尔会有马群经过他们身边。当他们的越野车驶过原野时，赫克拉火山静默地矗立着，守卫着南方的黄色原野。

Damon吞了口气。他觉得喉咙里传过了一阵令人不安的恐惧感，胃部也仿佛打了个结。高速公路旁的指示牌上写着“赫克拉，160公里”。

“当你正穿越地狱时，你只能一直走下去。”

“唔？”Graham回应道。他似乎没有在听，于是向Damon投以困惑的一瞥，然后从方向盘上抬起手，往包里摸索起来。

“那里的路牌，”Damon指了指身后，“你没看见吗？”

“没有。什么路牌？”

“我们刚刚经过了赫克拉，地狱之门。你知道的。”

Graham摇了摇头，“不，我不知道。”

Damon扬了扬眉毛。“赫克拉在中世纪被视作地狱之门。你不知道威廉·布莱克在诗中提到过吗？‘他把冬天放逐到赫克拉火山’？”

Graham再次摇了摇头，“我怎么会知道威廉·布莱克的诗，Dames？”

“我以为人人都知道。”

“我不想让你失望，Damon。但并不是人人都像你一样懂得那么多。”

Damon叹了口气，把脚驾到了汽车的仪表盘上。Graham向他不甚认同地皱了皱眉。

“把脚放下来，”他拍了拍Damon的腿，“这车是租的。”

Damon转向他，“约翰·莱夫的《赫克拉》？你从没听说过？”他看上去很吃惊，“那可是有史以来最响亮的古典乐。”

“上帝啊。”

“那是很重要的音乐。”

“好吧。”

Damon转身面向车窗，望着身后的道路。“我不知道你为什么不觉得这些事情有趣，Gra。”他闭上双唇，用拇指拂过下巴上的褶皱，“我们还要多久才能到维克镇？”

“Damon，你十五分钟前就问过同样的问题。还要两个小时。”

“我是四十五分钟前问的。”

“Damon，你再这样我就要停车了。我向上帝发誓。”

Damon皱了皱眉，然后向后倚在座位上，再次抬起了腿。

“不要——”Graham抗议道，再次拍开了他的腿。

“天啊，”Damon转了转眼睛，“你什么时候变成了我妈？”他脸上缓缓绽开了一个微笑，“你以前也是这么对我说话的，是吗？”

Graham仍然盯着眼前的路，但Damon能看到他脸上微笑的痕迹。

“我想我现在确实需要你这么操心，”Damon喃喃自语道。他继续注视着Graham，然后倚向了座位。

“你在看什么？”在被Damon盯了好几秒后，Graham有些生气地问道。

“你啊。”Damon微笑着回答。

“唔。”Graham摇了摇头。当他从包里找到一盒CD并用牙齿咬开塑料盒时，他不由发出了欣喜于胜利的声音。

“你在干什么？”Damon有些奇怪地问道。

“把你的声音盖住。”Graham边说边把CD插进了读卡器。Damon瞥向Graham，发现对方的面孔泛起了一丝红晕。Damon闭上眼微笑起来。

\-----

当他们驶向山顶到达维克镇外的黑色沙滩时，Damon已经睡着了。他紧贴着车窗的右脸已经泛红，下巴不自然地抵着肩膀。他的头发乱糟糟的，眼皮下有着明显的因失眠而导致的黑眼圈。

“我们到了。”Graham说道。Damon则回以一声叹息。

“我以为到了这里你会开心起来。”Graham打开车门，从后座拿出了自己的夹克衫，

“我很开心，我开心的时候就是这样的。”Damon打趣道，然后将头伸出了窗外。

“我要去喝杯咖啡。”Graham指了指海滩边的小咖啡馆，“我一会儿就回来。”

“好的。”Damon点点头，然后揉了揉眼睛。他从口袋里取出一粒白色药片放在舌尖。过去几天情况不太稳定，但他尚能坚持。Graham在他身边的事实帮助他撑了下来。他们的多数对话都在安全区间之内——只是讲讲老套的笑话和故事，从不涉及会使心跳加速的内容。有时他们的对话中会出现长长的停顿。在沉默达到令人不安的程度之前，Damon总会搬出止痛药让他疲惫想睡的借口。无论如何，Graham倒也很感激他的礼貌。

Damon双手捧着他的打火机走向了海滩。他停下来欣赏着黑色沙砾上一块光滑的火山岩，然后用拇指轻轻拂过它。他按下打火机，然后深吸了一口气，庆幸于自己肺部感受到的温暖。

在几米远的地方，汹涌的浪潮冲击着靠海而立的黑色石柱。

“嗨。”Damon听到身后有人在叫他。当他回过身时，Graham已经给他递了一杯热咖啡。

“谢谢。”Damon喃喃说道，然后回过头继续看着冲刷岩石的浪潮。他伸手从口袋里掏出一根烟递给了Graham。

Graham接过烟，然后试探地问道，“你还好吗？”

“还好。”Damon看上去有些不确定，“怎么啦？我看上去不好吗？”

“确实不好。”

Damon最后吸了口烟，然后把烟弹开。它击中了黑色的岩石，然后被淹没在水花中。Damon从不试图掩饰自己的绝大多数感情，而只会隐藏起其中一小部分。但Graham与他一起生活和旅行了太长时间，足以知道Damon是否是为了挽回面子。

“唔。我骗不了你，对吗？”

Graham瞥了瞥Damon，一只眼睁着，而另一只眼则眯缝着望向香烟的烟雾。这使他看起来更加智慧和神秘，如同一部侦探电影中不甚值得信赖的人物。“不是这样，”Graham沉思着喝了口咖啡，“对不起。”

“不用抱歉。”Damon望着Graham纸杯上方升腾起的热气说道。他将嘴唇贴近自己的饮料，品味着这孤独的时刻。谢天谢地，这里很安静，因为多数游客只会在白天来到这里，而现在太阳刚刚开始降下地平线。

“你在这里我就很高兴了。”

“我知道。”Graham捧着咖啡杯试图使自己冰冷的双手温暖起来。他望着海洋说道，“你到目前为止都做得很好。”

“是吗？”Damon的语气中透着一丝慌张，而他的表情甚至比他的声音更显脆弱。Graham脸上浮起一丝笑意，但他很快收起了笑容。“你还没有毁掉你的生活，所以我才这么说。”

“谁这么说？”

“我这么说。”

“你的标准是什么？凭什么说我没有毁掉我的生活？”

“因为你没有喝醉之后口袋里装着香肠沿着街乱跑，对吗？”

Damon尽力向他回以一个微笑。尽管在车上时他心情低落，现在却感到好受了一些。

“笑吧，没关系的。”Graham向他挥了挥手，好像这是任何人都会随意提及的事情一样，“那已经是很久以前的事了。”

“七年前。”Damon纠正道，然后接过了Graham递给他的第二根烟。他相信自己的神经已经到了需要再次求助于尼古丁的地步。“不，我不觉得没关系。你当时生病了。”

“我很自私。”Graham回应道，而Damon脸上的笑容则消失了。“我失去了很多东西，”Graham注视着Damon，“你很幸运，因为你没有像我那样。”

“不，”Damon脸上显出不同于平时的恼怒，“我也失去了很多东西。”

“比如什么？”Graham以开玩笑的语气回应道，然后轻松地笑了笑。“你有了另一个乐队，卖出了那么多专辑，而且你在美国也成功了。”Graham将香烟压向了嘴唇，“我是说，你已经得到了一切你想要的东西。”

“那是废话——”

“你比我们任何人都更好，Dames。”Graham打断了他，“乐队只是阻碍了你的发展。我现在能看清这一点了。”

“Gra——”

“我这么说不是因为生气或者怨恨。我一点没有那么觉得。我很为你开心。”

“Graham，该死的你能不能听我说——”

Graham抬起头，然后愣住了。Damon正用异常尖锐的眼神瞪着他。“什么？”

“不要说我什么也没有失去。我不许你这么说。”

Damon看到Graham下颚的肌肉绷紧又放松。Graham扔掉了自己的烟，然后一脚踩灭了它。Damon正用充血的眼睛直勾勾地盯着对方。海浪冲击石柱的声音充斥着两人之间的空间。Damon一言不发。

Graham用力咬着自己的腮帮。

“等你准备好之后，我会在车里和你会和。”他喃喃说道，然后转身向停车场走去。

“Gra，等一等，我没有——”Damon请求道，但Graham扬起手示意他不用再说下去。

Graham向他投以礼貌而克制的一笑。Damon认识他的时间足够长，足以知道这是他表示停战的方式。“等你准备好就告诉我，好吗？”

Damon皱了皱眉。他认识Graham的时间足够长，足以知道最好的方式就是让Graham离开、使他根据自己的需要独处一段时间、给他时间让他重新回到自己身边。然而，当他将目光从自己朋友的背影移开并走向海滩时，他再次感到悲伤的情绪席卷了自己。

他望向了海岸线，然后将视线移向了海滩边浅浅的洞穴。这个洞穴的外部由逐级上升的黑色岩石构成。风暴即将降临，海浪越发凶猛。所以他打算在那里停下来。他将冰冷的双手插进上衣口袋，然后坐在一块岩石上，凝视着遍布各个岛屿的蔚蓝。Damon从前来过这里很多次，但上一次来到这里距离如今已经过去了很久，久到如同相隔了一生。如果他任凭那些日子的记忆席卷而来的话，它们仍然足以带来刺痛之感。于是他将它们赶出了脑海。

肆虐的海浪在他下方泛起白沫。他听见有人在他身后叫他。

“你在干什么？”Graham的声音从他身后的岩石边传了过来。

Damon皱起了眉头。他喊道，“什么？”

Graham说了些什么，但他并没有听见。然后他看见Graham指着他们身边的巨大白色标识。Graham开始疯狂地挥舞起手臂，“风暴就要来了！你会被海浪卷走的！你需要赶快回来，混蛋！”

“我没事！”Damon皱着眉头喊道，然后重新转向了海洋。他能够听到岩石后Graham气愤的喘气声。

“你这个笨蛋，”Graham责备道，“你没听见我说话吗？”

“我听得清清楚楚——”当冰冷的海浪冲向他时，Damon喘了口气。海水将他的下半身浸得湿透，他忍不住咒骂出声。

“我告诉过你了。”Graham抓住他的肩膀嗔怪道。“过来吧。海浪要来了，你不能留在这儿。”

Damon咬紧了牙关，“我没事。”

Graham紧锁着眉头，向他投以仓促的一瞥。“你到底想干什么？像某些浪漫主义者一样把自己沉到海底吗？这可糟透了，伙计。”

“上帝啊。我为什么要干这么蠢的事？”Damon的语气听起来似乎感到被冒犯了。

“因为你就是会干蠢事。Damon Albarn就是这样的人。”Graham在海浪的咆哮声中冲他吼道。

他们两个都怒气冲冲地瞪着对方。慢慢地，两人脸上都露出了笑容，嘲笑着这个似曾相识的场景。Damon握住Graham的手并拥抱了他。“好吧，混蛋。我们走吧。”

\-----

“门上的标识说我们今晚得留在这儿，”Graham严肃地说道，“那是极端天气预警。”

“你是认真的吗？”Damon的语气中带着一丝嘲讽的意味。他低头看了看表，“我们得回雷克雅未克。”

“不行。风暴这么严重的话我们可回不去。天气预警说在这种情况下开车是不理智的。”

“不理智，”Damon重复道，“Graham Coxon什么时候理智过？”

“我长大了，伙计。你呢？”Graham笑道，“而且我也不会在这种风速每小时六十英里的天气开车穿过平原。”他指了指外面一家不比一座房子大多少的小旅馆，“那里有个旅馆，我们可以进去要两个房间。”

两个房间。Damon沉默了。好吧。他尽力将这个念头逐出脑海。“要三个房间怎么样？”他匆匆瞥了瞥那座建筑，然后做了个鬼脸。

“你这个傲慢的明星。你真是被宠坏了。”

“我可没被宠坏。我只是更喜欢我自己的床。”

“你死不了。”Graham转着眼睛向他保证道。Damon拿起背包，跟着Graham走进了旅馆。

当他们进门时，一阵冷风掠过了他们。随着门被重重地关上，风终于被挡在了外面。可怕的乌云高悬在旅店窗外的天空中。Graham走向了前台，拂开了垂向他眼帘的湿漉漉的刘海。

“呃，我们想要租两个房间。”Graham边说边取下满是雾气的眼镜，用T恤下摆将镜片擦干净。

服务员看了Graham一眼，然后望向了Damon，最终又把目光移向了Graham。“我们只剩一个房间了。”她说道。Damon和Graham交换着犹豫的眼神。

“你确定没有人取消订单之类的吗？”Graham做着最后的尝试，而Damon不可避免地注意到他的语气中带着一丝绝望的意味。

“没有。我们只有一个房间了，先生。我很抱歉。”

“噢。这很糟糕。”Damon叹了口气。他提起自己的行李，“我猜我们得开回雷克雅未克了。走吧，Gra。”

“我们就要那个房间。”Graham向Damon投以不怀好意的一瞥，“我睡沙发。”

\-----

Damon把湿漉漉的行李扔到地上，大声叹了口气。当Graham将剩下的行李拖进房间时，他抚着头顶望着对方。

“上帝啊，你到底带了多少包？”

“只是一些衣服而已。我不知道我们要在这儿停留多久。”

“停留？”Damon问道，“我觉得我们只是经过这里而已。”

“没错，我看你准备得很好嘛。”Graham冲Damon的小背包点了点头。他从自己的行李中找出一条牛仔裤扔到了Damon的胸口，“你应该需要它，因为我猜你没有带另外的裤子。”

“你猜对了。谢谢你，妈妈。”

“不客气。”Graham发现Damon正在自己面前脱下湿掉的裤子，不过他躲开了自己的目光。Graham背对着Damon，然后将T恤拉到了肩膀上方。

他们几乎同时开口，“我需要去——”

“冲个澡。”Graham完成了这个句子。他们两个都笑了起来。

“你先去，”Damon说道，“我在这儿等着。”

“没关系。你先去吧。”

“好吧，”Damon举起手以示认输，“我不会和你争的。”

“你可别像个公主一样把热水全用光了。”Graham开了个玩笑。Damon觉得既好笑又有些生气，于是瞥着Graham微笑了一下。

Damon把剩下的湿衣服扔到了地上，然后打开了水龙头，等待着房间被蒸气环绕。他闭上眼，让热水顺着面孔淌下，尽力忽视地热水散发出的硫磺味。他很快洗完了澡并擦干了身体。为了遮盖身上臭鸡蛋的气味，他给自己喷了些免费古龙水。

他将一条毛巾紧紧系在腰间，然后看了看镜中的自己。一双因缺觉和治疗而格外疲惫的蓝眼睛正盯着他。他觉得自己比从前更瘦也更为虚弱。可能止痛药带来了扼制胃口的副作用吧，他想。他凑近镜子，用手指拂过眼角的皱纹。他皱起了眉。自己是在为Graham对自己的看法而担心吗？他直起身，抬起下巴摇了摇头。自己沉迷于这些念头是愚蠢的。Graham可能根本没注意到这些。就算他注意了，那又怎么样呢？他们现在根本不再那样看对方了。

他深吸了一口气，然后打开门看到了拿着毛巾站在门口的Graham。门一打开，蒸气便窜了出来。Graham皱起脸咳嗽起来。

“天啊，”Graham用沙哑的声音说道，“这是什么？古龙水吗？上帝啊。”

Damon笑着把毛巾扔到自己肩上，“是啊，怎么啦？”

Graham的呼吸终于平复了下来，然后他嘲笑道，“太棒了。真是太棒了。你是用古龙水洗的澡吗？”

“去你的。”Damon像个傻瓜般笑了起来，“你明明很喜欢。”

“可能Suzi很喜欢，但我可不喜欢。”Graham皱着鼻子喘了口气，然后一下子关上了浴室的门。门外的Damon听到了Graham的自言自语，“感觉好像又回到了巡演的时候。”

\-----

在他的视线变清晰前，Damon已经确信自己将会死去。没有办法，他想，自己没有办法逃离——尤其是现在，当它直面自己并用双手紧扣住自己的手腕向上拖时，他知道自己无处可逃。他紧闭着双眼。

“Dames。”他听见了一个熟悉的声音，然后睁开了眼睛。他发现面前并没有怪物，而只有Graham。

“Gra。”Damon的声音哽住了。温热的眼泪开始顺着他的面孔流淌，“该死，我以为是其他人…其他东西。”他将面孔靠上了Graham的肩膀。

“嗨，没关系。你没事。”Graham笑着把他拉近了一些，“伙计，你吓坏了。”

“我以为我失去你了，”Damon靠着Graham的肩膀结结巴巴地说道，“我以为你不会回来了。我——我以为我要一直被困在这儿了。”

Graham抚着Damon的头发微笑起来，“我在这儿。你没事。好吗？”

“该死，”Damon用T恤擦了擦自己的眼睛和鼻子。“我现在看上去肯定糟透了。对不起。”他摇了摇头，“我们在哪儿？”

“我还想问你这个问题呢。”Graham皱起了眉头，“为什么这里这么冷、这么黑？”

“我不知道。”Damon低声回答。

“是下雪了吗？”Graham眯着眼望向了天空，然后做了个鬼脸。

“是的。”Damon点了点头，“这里总是在下雪。”

Graham歪了歪脑袋，向自己的朋友投以匆匆的一瞥。“你到底在这儿呆过多久，伙计？”

Damon摇了摇头，看上去似乎又快要落泪。“我不知道。”

“来吧，”Graham握住了他的手。“我带你去安全的地方。”

“去哪儿？”

“你会知道的。”

不久他们就到达了目的地。即使只有月光的照耀，他们还是很轻松地沿着河找到了回去的路。他们的树耸立在他们身边，比Damon记忆中长高了不少。他们倒在树干旁，发出了重重的叹息。

Damon忽然像想起了什么一样猛地爬起身。“该死，我们可不能睡觉。要是那家伙又回来了怎么办？”

Graham困惑地望着他，“你说什么？”

“就是那个…家伙。你知道的，那个跟着你的家伙。”

Graham好像没有明白那样看了他好一会儿。“哦，”一种恍然大悟的神情掠过了他的面孔，“它不会回来的。”

“你怎么知道的？”

Graham用手臂环住Damon的肩膀并把他拉得更近一些，他们的脑袋几乎凑在了一起。“因为——”他微笑了起来。

“因为什么？”

“因为我会在这儿保护你的。”

Damon紧紧握住了Graham的手，然后吻了吻他的脸颊。“我爱你。”他安静地说道。Graham皱起了鼻子。

“不要油嘴滑舌。”

“好吧，”Damon嘟哝道，然后倾身向Graham微笑起来，“我他妈爱你，你这个可悲的混蛋。”

“喂！”Graham抗议道，但Damon已经把他压向了地面。

Damon没有浪费一秒钟。他在Graham的锁骨上印上细碎的吻，然后又移向了Graham的颈背，直到他贴着Graham耳朵的呼吸使对方大笑着推开了自己。“你到底在干什么？”

Damon坏笑起来，“我在证明我可不是只会油嘴滑舌。”


	10. Chapter 10

红色对每个人而言都是一种美丽的颜色，而他却并不这样认为。

他脊背上指甲的痕迹如同红色的丝带。他的脖子上有青紫色的淤伤。

他的下身酸痛。一切都会受伤。尽己所能获得供你维系生命的氧气吧。呼吸。痛苦即是忏悔。在噩梦到来前他总会做其他梦。他的噩梦永远相同。

血树会流出鲜红的血。

红色在指甲下以半圆形升起。蓝色的静脉像河流般铺展在他的手臂之上。

血树只会在死寂的冬天开花。

血迹顺着磨损的绳子印在皮肤上的凹痕流淌下来。他的手脚被捆绑着，所以只能跪着。他的皮肤上有深深的红色印记。他的恋人不用开口便能与他沟通。他泛蓝的双唇已经冰冷。缠着他手腕与脚踝的绳子抽紧了。他身后的树皮深深刺进他的肩膀。他想要尖叫，想要哭泣。

将树斩开，它会像其他事物一样流血。

哦，美丽的男孩，你是个如此美丽的男孩。

将一棵树砍作两段，它会提醒自己它曾活过。

他无法移动。他相信这种痛苦自有其目的，相信其中必有意义。

他的手指压着蓝色的瓷砖。他泛蓝的皮肤冷得如同一座由冰块制成的岛屿。这棵树流血了，提醒自己它曾经活过。但它的根还在那里，还深埋在古老的土地里。

血树实际上仍然活着。

红色对每个人而言都是一种美丽的颜色，而他却并不这样认为。

\-----

眼泪顺着Damon的面孔滑落。他睁开了眼睛。他的胸口闷得喘不过气，如同一只攥紧的拳头。他无法呼吸。

“Dames。”Graham用双手拢住他的面孔。“你没事了。只是一个噩梦而已。”

Graham将Damon拉向了自己的胸膛。Damon一边颤抖一边勉强呼吸。

“不管你梦里发生了什么，那都不是真的。”

Damon抬起了目光，眼泪顺着他的面颊滚向手掌。Graham的眼睛深如潭水，床头灯的橙光投向他的面孔，营造出一种梦幻般的感觉。闪电的亮光忽然划过房间，雷鸣声随之响起。Graham再次握紧了Damon的手。

“你做了个噩梦，”Graham解释道，“没关系的。有我在这里。”他们的手紧紧相握。

Damon点了点头。他仍在颤抖。“我们在哪里？”他的声音轻微而脆弱。

“冰岛。”

Graham将手伸向了Damon的手臂。“你吓到了。没关系的。还记得我们以前是怎样做的吗？”

Damon再次点了点头，“我们会想在家的感觉。”

Damon睁开眼睛又再次闭上。半干的眼泪粘在他的面孔上。集中注意力。凝神思考。深呼吸。哈尔斯特德路。自己自行车的声响。小提琴手林。河流。母亲。琥珀色的阳光。焦糖。甜味。一个男孩。皲裂的嘴唇。如同咖啡般的深色眼睛。神圣，美丽。转瞬即逝。

当Damon再次睁开眼睛时，他发现Graham正关切地望着自己。

“对不起。”Damon终于开口。

“你在为什么道歉？你什么都没做啊。”

Damon没有回答。

Graham的拳头攥紧又松开。他用拇指拂过Damon的手腕，“看着我，”他安静地说道。

“Dames。”Graham抬起下巴重复道。灯光折射出深浅不同的色调。Graham闭上了眼睛。Damon的心怦怦直跳。“继续想想在家的感觉。”

Damon再次闭上了眼睛。他仍能感受到又一道闪电的划过。家。他的床。他窗外的雨声。潮湿的土地与青草的气味。两个躲在床单下的男孩。互相大笑、触摸、亲吻。在没人看见的时候在学校里手拉着手同行。

Damon环住了Graham的腰，泪水浸湿了他衬衫的前襟。Graham的手滑向了Damon的背部。Damon屏住了呼吸，将嘴唇压向了对方的锁骨。

“Day…”Graham以谨慎的语气低声说道。

Damon安静了下来，有些绝望地将Graham衬衫的后端攥成一团。

Graham抬起了Damon的下巴。Damon一言不发，但他的眼睛仍是湿润的。眼泪再次顺着他的面孔落下。Graham将手伸向了Damon的手腕。

“怎么啦？”

“都是我的错。”Damon说道。

“你做错什么了？”

Damon试着张嘴解释，但他什么也说不出。终于，他用颤抖的声音勉强说道，“每次我闭上眼睛都会看到你躺在地板上。”

“哦，Dames…”Graham皱起了眉头，然后把Damon揽进了臂弯里。“那不是你的错。”

“不，就是我的错。”

Graham凑向了他的耳朵，“Day，听我说，”他拂过Damon的头发，“我没有对你生气。那只是很久以前的一个错误。几乎已经是一辈子之前了。”

“我知道，但是…”

“你不要再惩罚你自己了。”

“但是——”

“我原谅你了，”Graham打断了他，“而且我也原谅我自己了。”

他们之间出现了一阵长久的沉默。

Graham清了清嗓子，“这很愚蠢…有时候我总会想一切会不会不同，如果我们…”

“如果我们什么？”

Graham笑出了声，“我是说如果我们没有把一切搞砸的话。”

Damon也擦干眼角的泪水笑了起来，“但我们还是会把一切搞砸。”

“我想也是。”Graham表示赞同，然后拨开了遮住Damon眼睛的一缕头发。“但一切可能会更有趣一些。”他笑了起来。

Damon的目光有些茫然。他微笑着答道，“是啊。”

“会更加戏剧化。”

“我不知道。我们本来就很戏剧化，不是吗？”

“两个人对抗整个世界。”

“两个兄弟对抗整个世界，”Damon纠正道，“但我们远不止是兄弟，对吗？”他扣住了Graham的手指。Graham的微笑黯淡了下去。

“过去我狂热地爱你，”Damon握住了Graham的手，“现在也还是这样。”

Graham叹了口气，“Dames…”

“你是我第一个爱上的人，你明白的。”

Graham的脸上泛起了一丝笑意，然后腼腆地转过身去。他皱起了鼻子，“别说了。”

Damon凑了过去，吻了吻对方的脸颊。

Graham紧闭着双唇微笑起来。

“你很可爱，Gra。你很美。你知道吗？”

“我才不是。”

“你就是。”

Graham笑着望向地面。“以前的这些话对我可不管用了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

Damon在黑暗中回望着对方。雨点拍打着窗户，远处又传来了一阵雷声。“Gra？”

“怎么啦？”

Damon又凑近了一些，使自己与Graham紧挨在一起。他把手放在Graham的肩膀上微笑起来，然后紧张地说道，“我现在必须做这件事。我不能再等了。”

注释：

[1] 血树也被称作龙血树，它是一种被砍伐时会流出红色液体的古老树种。点开这个链接可以看到它被砍伐时的样子：https://www.greenprophet.com/wpcontent/uploads/dragon-blood-tree-yemen.jpg

[2]龙血树的外观独特且有些奇怪。它有着“向上翘的浓密伞状树冠”。这种常绿植物因其被称为“龙血”的深红色树脂而得名。由于其树脂被认为是龙血，它也常被用于巫术仪式。（参见：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracaena_cinnabari）

[3]Graham在离开Blur不久后创作的专辑Crow Sit on Blood Tree封面上有一幅血树（或龙血树）的图画。（参见：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crow_Sit_on_Blood_Tree）


	11. Chapter 11

金史密斯学院

他们不应该继续下去。

这根本不是他们的计划。

按照计划，Graham去上大学，Damon去学表演，他们对彼此的感情会随着时间的流逝而被淡忘。他们或许会将这种感情写进歌词，放进一首连他们自己都听不懂的歌里。这种感情只能存在于阴影之中——只能存在于散发着霉味的昏暗酒吧和空荡荡的小巷里。当然，它还能存在于小提琴手林。但小提琴手林已经不复存在了。

所以一切都已经结束了。Damon让自己相信Graham已经完全忘记他了。再没有比这更直截了当的了。

“真心话还是大冒险？”

“什么？”Graham摇着头笑了起来。

“真心话还是大冒险，Gra。”Damon低下了头，“你难道没在听吗？”

Damon用闪光的眼睛回望着对方。他很醉。他们都喝多了。Alex的胳膊环着Damon，这让Graham感到很不舒服。

Graham打着嗝笑了起来。他伸手拂了拂自己的头发，“呃，真心话吧。”

“你真够没意思的，Gra。”Damon用失望的眼神扫了对方一眼，“我们对你已经够了解啦。”

“真的吗，混蛋？”

“当然，你就像一本打开的书。”Alex挖苦般地笑了笑，然后又点起一根烟夹在了唇间。

“那你想要我选大冒险？”

“是啊，选个稍微有趣点的嘛。”Alex戳着Graham的肋骨说道。

“好吧，”Graham转了转眼睛，“那我选大冒险。”

Alex舔了舔嘴唇，“我估计你不敢亲Dames吧。”Graham瞪大了眼睛，“你说什么？”

“你能再幼稚点吗？”Damon一边嘲笑Alex一边戳了戳他的肋骨。

Alex耸了耸肩。他的脸上浮起了一个大大的微笑。

“这样你就开心了？”Graham的语气里带着极强的戒备。“我完全了解你的那一套，Alex。”

Damon扬了扬眉毛，“这是什么意思？”

“哦，你还不知道吗？我们的法语诗人自称是个双性恋。”Graham抬高声音回答道。一丝嫉妒闪过了Damon的眼睛。

Damon咬了咬下唇，用右臂将Alex拉得更近。“你之前都没告诉我。”他用一种感觉被背叛了一般的语气说道。

“伙计，我才刚认识你二十四小时。”Alex笑着挣脱了Damon的手臂。

“是十二个小时。”Graham纠正道。Damon转了转眼睛。

“不管我认识了你多久，我觉得这种信息是你应该第一时间就告诉我的。”

Alex扬起了眉毛，“为什么？你对双性恋有意见吗？”

“当然没意见。”Damon笑着转过头望向了Graham。“我没说错吧，Graham？”

“Dames…”

“他不想让我说话，因为他觉得尴尬了。”

“我没觉得尴尬，”Graham有些含糊地说道，“只是…这很私人，Dames。”

“过来。”Damon摇了摇手指示意Graham靠近，但Graham摇了摇头。

“好吧，那我过来吧。你还欠我一个吻呢，记得吧？”

“上帝啊。”

“这可真是个有趣的晚上。”Alex用手肘撑着墙壁，对着他们笑了起来。

“我觉得我需要再喝一杯。”Graham含糊不清地说道。

“别废话了。”Damon回应道。然后他用双手捧住了Graham的脑袋，倾身向前，张开嘴吻上了Graham的双唇。Graham睁大眼睛盯着他。

“Dames…”

“嘘。”Damon示意他不要说话，然后再次压上了他的双唇。Graham尝起来是波旁威士忌与烟草混合的味道。

“你闻起来像个烟灰缸。”Graham喃喃道。

Damon笑了起来，“你也是，伙计。现在张开嘴让我进来吧。”

Graham吞了口口水，然后让自己的口腔放松。Damon让自己的舌头滑进了对方的双唇。他的余光扫向了Alex，发现对方正用奇怪的目光看着他们。

Damon舔了舔嘴唇，将自己的额头贴上了Graham的额头。他仍然盯着Graham，但却对Alex说道，“Graham很擅长亲吻，你知道的。”然后他又补充道，“我知道他看上去不是那种床上功夫了得的类型，但是——”

“闭嘴——”

Alex扬起了眉毛，“床上功夫？”

Damon抿起双唇以克制住笑容，“哦，Alex…”

“不要谈这个了。”Graham非常认真地说道。

一丝淘气的光芒略过了Damon的眼睛。Graham记得他的这种神情。这不是什么好的信号。

Damon歪了歪脖子，“Alex，你为什么不来加入我们呢？”

“事情发展得可真快啊。”Alex一边打趣一边将香烟按灭在了窗台上。

“不要。”Graham摇了摇头。

“你是在对Alex说？”

“不，不是针对Alex。”

Damon点了点头。“那就是针对我咯。很好。”

“我恨你。要是我没喝醉的话，我肯定会一拳打在你脸上。”

“我知道你会这样，所以我让你喝醉了。”Damon笑着吻了吻Graham的额头。

“Alex，亲爱的。”Damon向Alex做出了自己所能做出的最好的邀约表情。Alex会意地盘腿坐下。Damon倾身吻了Alex的嘴唇。这个吻尴尬却讨人喜欢。Alex笑着吻了吻Damon。一阵妒意使Graham忍不住想要发抖。

Alex张开了嘴，Damon倾身将Alex压向了墙壁。他张开嘴吻了对方。Alex闭上了眼睛。

“上帝啊。”Alex喘着气说道。

“他有个很大的舌头，是吗？”Graham问道，然后紧闭上了双唇。

“我可不止有大舌头。”Damon紧靠着Alex的嘴唇坏笑起来。

Alex转了转眼睛。“得了吧。我知道你是个自大的混蛋，但是…”他望向Graham寻求支持。

Graham却只是点了点头。

“你一定是在逗我。”Alex摇着头说道。

“你肯定知道别人是怎么评价大舌头的。”Damon低声说道，而Alex则脸红了。

“他一直这么令人难以忍受吗？”

Graham点了点头，“没错。”

“我们是要把裤子脱下来然后来一场盯人比赛吗？”Alex开了个玩笑。但Damon并没有听。

“这不是什么比赛。”Graham答道，语气里没有任何讽刺的意味。

Alex向Graham投以受了冒犯的目光，“我觉得你把我揣度得太过头了，Gra。”

Damon向后退了一些，咬了咬自己的下唇。他摇晃着起身拿起了自己的酒，然后跪坐了下来，“我觉得我们谈得太多，但没有足够的…”

“没有足够的什么？”Alex扬起了眉毛，“麻烦你把话说完。”

Damon叹了口气。他望了望Graham，又回头看了看Alex。“我要去睡觉了。”他站起身说道。

Alex抓住了他的脚踝，“等一等。”

Damon笑着低头望向了他。

Alex站了起来。他站直后比Damon略高一些，透过盖住面孔的刘海望着对方。他用双手环住了Damon的臀部，将他拉近并开始吻他的脖子。Damon向后仰着脖子，发出了一声低低的呻吟。他半睁着眼睛望向了Graham。

“过来，Gra，和我们一起吧。”Damon说道，声音低如耳语。

Graham咽了口口水，然后摇了摇头。Damon用有些受伤的眼神望了望他，然后转向Alex微笑起来。他拉着Alex的手来到了床边。 “你们要在我面前上床吗？上帝啊。”Graham喊了起来。但Damon和Alex根本没有注意到他——他们的眼中此时似乎只有对方。Graham站起了身，妒意渗透了他的血管，但他却尽力忽视这种感受。这就是最典型的Damon，永远都必须成为关注的焦点。他恨他。

\-----

冰岛

Damon在黑暗中望着Graham。他等待着对方的反应，无论什么反应都行。他的双唇仍然温暖。在Graham的唇触碰过的地方，他感到有种刺痛感挥之不去。窗外的风暴开始渐渐平息。Damon对于自己提出的要求并无把握，但他打算试一试。要求原谅总比要求允诺更加容易。

Graham回望着他，柔和的声音中透着些许的不确定，“Dames…”

“我知道，”Damon清了清嗓子打断了对方，“我知道。但我不在乎。”

“这不健康——”

“我们是与众不同的，”Damon再次打断了他，“你明白的。”

“但这不健康。”

“管他呢。这不健康。或许刚开始的时候不健康，但现在不是那回事了。”Damon用力咽了口口水。他的眼睛在台灯的照耀下显得有些茫然。

“Dames，这一切已经很困难了，你就不要让我更为难了…”

“不。”Damon摇了摇头。

“不要这样。”

“不。”Damon停顿了一下，“我本来也不指望事情变得简单。”

Graham长长地叹了口气。“我已经不是以前的我了，你也不是以前的你了。”

“当然。”

Graham静了下来。他皱着眉头仔细地研究着Damon，然后又叹了口气。“我觉得你需要再睡一会儿。我们都需要。现在快到凌晨五点了。”

“Graham——”

“晚安，Dames。”

Damon抓住了Graham的手，“等一等。”

“什么？” “我要带你去看一样东西。”


	12. Chapter 12

Graham离开后，每天晚上Damon都会坐在窗台上，在满是雾气的玻璃上画圈，直到指尖失去知觉。他会在暮色中骑车来到小提琴手林。他会爬上他们的树，在那里坐到太阳落山，直到身体因寒冷而疼痛。

在他的十八岁生日那天，Damon陷入了极度孤独的精神状态。Graham一直是他得以忍受科尔切斯特的唯一原因。而在他离开的每一天，Damon觉得自己与其他人之间越来越疏离。

每周他都会给Graham写一封信，然后直接把信扔掉。无论写下多少文字、无论写得多么精妙或深思熟虑，都无法缓解他们彼此分离、不确定该做些什么的恐慌感。他们现在还算得上朋友吗？

事实是，Damon觉得任何地方都无法带给他家的感觉了，即使是小提琴手林也不行。

值得庆幸的是，East 15戏剧学校是个完全不同于科尔切斯特的地方。这里有许多渴望成为演员的漂亮男孩用渴望的眼神望着他，而其他人在听完他在整个班级面前用语言羞辱著名电视演员的故事后也对他抱以敬意。

然而，即使是与遭人贬低全然相反的被尊敬的全新感受也无法弥补他的空虚感。所以他喝酒越来越凶，也开始尝试嗑药，享受着所有漂亮男孩们的目光。他告诉自己没必要为此感到愧疚，因为Graham大概也在做同样的事情。也正是出于这一原因，Damon把原本放在床头的自己和Graham坐在河边的宝丽来相片移走了。他疲于被Graham的影子所环绕，而且他相信Graham现在大概已经完全忘了他。

Graham在假期给Damon打了个电话，告诉他自己想他，让Damon到金史密斯学院来。所以Damon就来到了这里。Graham告诉他，“Alex很棒。”Alex。终于，Damon最大的恐惧拥有了具体的名字和形象。Graham肯定已经放下了。好吧，Alex。他暗自思量着，我倒要看看你能得意多久。

所以现在醉醺醺的他正吻着一个几小时前刚认识的名叫Alex James的漂亮男孩。他完全知道Graham正在满脸嫉妒地看着，这填补了他去年一整年都无法弥补的空虚感。

“你为什么不加入我们呢，Graham？”

这是Alex在Damon把他拖向床前时说的话。Alex的手臂看上去简直要脱臼了。Graham只是瞪着他们，看起来嫉妒得快要发狂。

Damon用余光扫向了Graham，看到对方紧紧咬着牙。他太醉了。公平点说，他们都很醉。但当Graham喝醉时，他比Damon认识的任何人都更容易头脑发热。这可不是一件好事。

Damon向Alex害羞地一笑，而Alex则将他用力推到了床上。弹簧发出的声响似乎表明他们完全准备好了。Damon闭上眼，用双手环住了Alex的下巴，拉近对方并吻了他。

当他睁开眼时，他看到Graham正向床边走来。

“Graham，”Alex喊道，“你终于决定加入我们了吗？”

“走开，Alex。”Graham坚定地说道。Alex用有些滑稽的眼神望了他一眼。

“你在说什么？”

“滚开。”

Alex举起了双手，“上帝啊，好吧。”他边说边退到了一边。

Damon冷冷地看了Graham一眼，“Graham，你太醉了。你需要坐下来——”

“闭嘴。”Graham咆哮道。Damon和Alex还没来得及反应，Graham就举起拳头狠狠砸向了Damon的眼角。

Graham的关节撞向Damon的面孔时发出了沉重的撞击声。Damon痛得喊了起来，“你到底在干嘛？”

“Graham，这算怎么回事？”Alex边喊边把他们拉开。

“滚开，Alex。”

“冷静点，”Alex说道，“我们只是在开玩笑而已。那根本不是认真的，看在上帝份上。”

“你觉得在我面前接吻只是开玩笑？”

“你们可不可以都别吵了？”Damon喊了起来，把Graham和Alex拽回了现实。

Damon将衬衫的领子竖至面孔，然后捏了捏鼻子两侧。血顺着他的鼻孔流了下来。他小心地碰了碰已经开始淤青的眼睛。“这真的很痛，Graham。我下周还他妈要去试镜。”

Graham眯起了眼睛，“是吗？我真是很惊讶你还能感觉得到痛，你这个没有感情的混蛋。”

“喂！”Alex挥着手臂喊了起来。

“我，没有感情的混蛋？你可真是太能说了！”Damon抬高了音量，“至少我最好的朋友在另一个学校上学的时候，我可没和我的舍友上床。”

“喂！”

“上床？”Graham用最高的音量喊道，“想和Alex上床的人是你，不是我！”

Alex抬高了音量，使自己的声音盖过了他们两人的声音，“看在上帝份上，你们都闭嘴吧！如果我再听到这些话，我就同时揍你们两个人。”

Damon的皱眉转换成了满脸怒容，Alex还没来得及抗议，他就站起身挥拳砸向了Graham的鼻子。

Graham因疼痛尖叫了起来。几秒之内他便抓住了Damon带血的衣领，与Damon在地上扭打成一团。

“停下！”Alex边喊边把Graham从Damon身上拉开。

Graham的胸口一起一伏，他用手臂抹了把脸，然后向地毯上吐出一口带血的口水。

“真是个戏剧女王。”Damon一边喘气一边喃喃自语。

“说的是你自己吧。”Graham喊道。他看了一眼Alex，然后冲出了房间，狠狠地关上了门。

Damon和Alex对望了一会儿，然后将目光转向了门口，最后又望向了彼此。

“让他自己去生气吧。”Damon抱怨道。他摸了摸自己的脸，发现面孔上已经沾满了鼻血。

“所以我应该把这一切当成你们周五晚上的例行公事吗？”Alex讽刺道。

Damon摇了摇头，“别胡说了，Alex。”

Alex皱起了眉头，“你知道的，Graham经常谈起你。但我没想到他会为你这么激动。”

Damon扬起了眉毛，“你说什么？”

Alex盯了Damon好一会儿，然后摇了摇头。“难道你就像你看上去那么蠢吗？”Alex讽刺道。Damon瞪了他一眼。“好吧。”

Damon从床上站起了身。

“你要去哪儿？”Alex问道。

“去找他谈谈。”

Alex有些厌恶地皱起了脸。“你能先把脸擦擦干净吗？我真的受不了你这副样子了。”

\-----

Graham低头盯着自己双脚间的空间瑟瑟发抖。匆忙离开宿舍时，他忘记了穿夹克，现在寒冷的空气侵入了他的身体。当他听见身后传来的开门声以及Damon疲惫的叹气声时，他闭上了眼睛。

Damon在他身边的台阶上坐了下来。他用一个草草包裹的冰袋盖着一只眼睛，皮肤上有着擦拭脸上血迹时留下的粉色印记。

“你为什么要到这儿来？”

“怕你担心，所以过来让你看看我还好。”Damon嘲讽道。Graham望向了对方T恤上的血迹。

一阵长久的沉默之后，Damon终于清了清嗓子。“对不起，”Damon边说边龇牙咧嘴地将冰袋从眼睛上移开，“我为刚才发生的事情道歉。我是个混蛋。”

Graham皱起眉头喃喃说道，“你真是太轻描淡写了。”

“你知道你可以直接和我对话的，”Damon没有理会他，“我是说，我根本没有喜欢Alex。那只是闹着玩。”

“和Alex上床只是闹着玩？”

Damon叹着气转了转眼睛，“得了，Gra。你知道我是什么意思。”

“不，我根本不知道你是什么意思。”

“我是说，刚才发生的事和你我之间的关系是不同的。”

Graham再次低头盯着自己的鞋带，“我也不懂这句话是什么意思。”

Damon皱起了眉头，两人再次陷入了沉默。他的目光移向了Graham的脖子，然后他微笑了起来。

“你还戴着我给你的项链。”

“是的，因为我是个该死的傻瓜。”Graham喃喃说道。他抬起眼睛，终于迎上了Damon的眼神。

“你的脸看上去糟透了。”

“谢谢。确实糟透了。”Damon将冰袋从脸上移开，他的眼睛周围已经出现了一大片淤青，“想办法在试镜时遮住它大概很有意思。”

“告诉他们是在逞英雄的时候弄的，比如说在酒吧里为女孩挺身而出之类的。”

“是啊，告诉他们我的前男友打了我的脸大概不太方便，对吗？”

Graham皱起了眉头，“该死，对不起。”

“没关系，”Damon叹了口气，“是我的错。我应该早点意识到的。”

“意识到什么？”

“意识到你会嫉妒。”

“我没有嫉妒。”Graham挺直背反驳道。

“真的吗？”

“你刚才说我是你的前男友。难道你忘了吗？”

“上帝啊，那只是一种修辞方式，Gra。”Damon指了指自己的眼睛，“你说这算什么？”

“兄弟间的关爱。”

“好吧。”Damon盯着Graham看了好一会儿，“你还好吗？从我来到这里开始你就脸色不好。”

“没什么。”Graham用手臂环着自己的身体，“我感觉不太好，我觉得自己要生病了。”

Damon皱起了眉头。他揽住了Graham的肩膀，“我们进去吧。”

他们回到宿舍后，Graham直奔卫生间，而Damon则径直来到了床上。Alex已经睡熟了。这个可怜的混蛋大概是他们中醉得最厉害的。Damon伸手按了按自己的脖子。外面的冷风让他的清醒程度超过了自己的意愿，于是他又给自己倒了一大杯酒，然后坐在了床沿上。Graham不久便从卫生间出来了，脸色看上去比之前好了些。

“你生病了吗？”

“没有。”他温和地答道。Damon看到了Graham皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩。Graham仍在发抖，“我倒是想要生病。”

Damon向床边挪了挪，“到这儿来吧。你冻坏了，得盖上被子才行。”Graham来到了床边，然后用疑惑的眼神看了Damon的一眼，“你想扮演我妈吗？”

“是啊，当然。”Damon结结巴巴地回答道。

“你喝醉了。”

“和我说这话的人差点在卫生间里吐了。”

“我这回可没弄脏我的套头衫，没错吧？”

“天哪，那可真是太恶心了。我闻到那味道简直要吐了。”

“和我说这话的人从来不换他的脏内裤。”

Graham踢掉了自己的鞋子，然后钻到了被子下。

“你打算穿着衣服睡吗？”Damon开起了玩笑。而Graham并没有理睬。

“没错。”

“什么？难道你十岁吗？”Damon嘲笑道，“快脱了吧。”

Graham摇了摇头，“我很冷。我不想脱衣服。”

“你难道没有睡衣吗？”

Graham再次摇了摇头。

“上帝啊，Gra。”

“别再像我妈一样说话了。”

Damon低下头系起了鞋带。

Graham从枕头上方抬起了头，“你今晚留在这儿吗？”

“我不打算留在这儿了。你为什么要问这个？”

“噢…”Graham喃喃自语道。

Damon皱起了眉头，“我打算打车回去。”他边说边站起了身。

“不要。”Graham脱口而出。他抓住了Damon的手臂。

“为什么不要？”

“我想要你今晚呆在这里。不要回家。”

Damon环视着房间，然后看着Graham笑了起来，“我睡在哪儿？难道和Alex一起睡吗？”

Graham没有回答。他只是牢牢抓着Damon的手臂。他的面孔越来越红，“你可以睡在我床上，”他停顿了一下，“和我睡在一起。”

Damon仔细看了看Graham的脸。片刻之后，他的肩膀终于放松了下来。他脱下了自己的衬衫和裤子，有些犹豫地问道，“Gra，你到底有多醉？”

“我没醉，你才醉了，”Graham摇了摇头，“我只是稍微有点醉而已。”

Damon解开牛仔裤的扣子，让裤子落至脚踝，然后伸手去拿酒杯。当Graham的目光很自然地望向他的下半身时，一个狡黠的微笑略过了Damon的面孔。“好吧，你这么说我就知道你喝醉了。”

“说的是你自己吧。”

“过来。”Damon俯身爬到了床上。他用手臂环住Graham的背，然后快速脱掉了Graham的衬衫。

“喂！”Graham的口气听起来完全不像抗议。

“接下来把裤子也脱了。”Damon指挥道，然后帮他脱下了牛仔裤并扔到了床脚。他看着Graham的脚皱起了眉头。

“我不想脱袜子。”

“不，你得脱下来。这很恶心。它们一整天都被困在你的鞋子里。”

“不要。”

Damon俯身去脱Graham的袜子，但Graham抓住了Damon的手腕并将他向前推了一把，使Damon倒在了自己身上。Graham立刻发出了喝醉时的咯咯笑声，而Damon则紧紧抱住了Graham，使对方无法动弹。

他用右臂环住了Graham的腰，然后向对方耳语道，“你为什么总是这么冷？”

“你为什么总是这么暖和？”

Damon将左臂伸到了Graham的背部下方。他们紧紧拥抱着。

“唔，我喝醉了，Des。”

“我知道你喝醉了。你很可爱。”

“我们今晚就一直这样睡吗？就像男朋友一样？”

“我想是的。”

Graham闭着眼皱起了眉头，“Alex会觉得这很奇怪的。”

“我不在乎Alex怎么想。”

“Des，你到底有多醉？”

“我没醉。”

“骗子。”

Graham叹了口气，然后将脑袋靠上了Damon的肩膀。Damon的手贴在Graham的胸口，他的指尖围绕Graham的肚脐画着圈。

“唔，感觉很不错，”Graham闭着眼喃喃道，“别停下。”

Damon继续在Graham的皮肤上画着圈，他的手越伸越低，很快就来到了Graham的内裤上方。他停了下来，欣赏着Graham的腹部在自己触碰下的起起伏伏。

Graham在他的触摸下扭动着身体。他仍然闭着眼睛，“你为什么要停下？”

Damon笑着将手伸到更下的地方画圈。当他的手指来到Graham的内裤前端和腿间时，他屏住了呼吸。他感受到了Graham的下身在自己触碰下的动静。当他转过头时，他发现Graham正眯缝着眼满脸享受。

“你说得没错，我喝醉了。”Damon承认道。他将手臂伸到Graham的身下，然后支起了身体，使自己跨坐在Graham上方。

Damon用双手环住Graham的面孔，倾身给予了Graham一个甜蜜的吻。Graham在他身下颤抖着，仍然半阖着眼一脸享受。Damon再次俯下身，这一次他的舌头滑进了Graham张开的双唇，Graham则发出了赞许的轻哼声。

他的臀部几乎出于本能般地靠向了Graham的大腿。当他感受到Graham半硬的下身热切地与他相碰时，他忍不住呻吟出声。

接下来几秒中他们都没有说话，只是遵循着各自的本能。当Damon的唇舌热切地探索着Graham的颈部时，Graham弓起了背。他们之间全然不存在“你在干些什么”的疑虑，而只有酒精所点燃的“你为什么不快点干下去”的勇气。事实上，Graham没过多久就将手伸向了Damon的裤腰以下，用手指环住了对方的下身。

“该死，”Damon炙热的呼吸喷向了Graham的耳朵，“该死，我太想你了。”

\-----

冰岛

“我们要去哪儿？”

“我需要你开车过去。”

“Damon，现在是凌晨五点。”

“请你答应我吧。”

Graham用双手揉了揉眼睛。当他们走向旅馆的停车场时，一道光亮从他们前方闪过。接着远处便出现了一道闪电。“你确定我们不能早上再去吗？”

“确定。”Damon坚定地说道，但他能够从Graham有些困扰的语气中听出对方并不喜欢这个念头。

“一路往西开就行。”Damon说道。他们开始驶离维克镇，开向空旷的高速公路。冷风撞击着他们的车窗，发出柔和的呼啸声。黑色的群山在他们面前伸展，如同某些被遗忘的古老野兽的锯齿形牙齿。从照亮道路的光线看，Damon知道太阳从地平线上升起至少还需要一个小时。

“这个地方有多远？”Graham再次发问，他的声音听起来比往日多了一分暴躁。

“没有那么远，相信我。”Damon保证道。Graham则陷入了沉默。Damon划着玻璃上的雾气，直到指尖渐渐失去了知觉。接下来的二十分钟车程无比安静，唯一的声响只有风吹过车窗的呼啸声。

Damon率先打破了沉默，“你知不知道冰岛以前有过森林？”

Graham仍然盯着前方的路，“我不知道。”

“真的有。当维京人刚来到这里的时候，他们砍伐并烧毁了树木以让位于农田。他们把森林变成了荒漠。冰岛曾经有大片的森林。”

“唔。”

“维京人砍伐了大多数树木后，火山灰覆盖了地面，泥土变得极其贫瘠，以至几乎没有植物能够再次生长。”

Damon指了指交叉路口，“从这儿转弯。”Graham则右转向了更窄的一条路。

“即使是在一千年后，他们还是没法让森林重新生长。”

“这很不幸。”Graham答道，他的目光仍然直视着前方。

“你能想象这里被森林覆盖的样子吗？那一定很美。”

“是啊，”Graham说道，“但这里现在也很美。”

Damon陷入了沉默。但几分钟后，Graham关切地望向了他，“你还好吗？”

“我忘记带药了。”Damon答道。Graham看到他的手正在发抖。

“我随身带了你的药。”Graham从夹克口袋里拿出一瓶药递给了Damon。Damon回望着他，面孔上写满了惊讶。

“怎么啦？”Graham瞥了他一眼，“我来到这里就是为了照顾你，对吗？”

Damon向他投以感激的目光，“谢谢你。”

“别客气。”

Damon用手掌估计着药的剂量，“我不值得你对我这么好。”

“Damon，别说了。”

“不，我真的这么觉得。我都不知道你为什么会来这里。”

Graham紧握方向盘的指节已经开始泛白，“还有多远？”

“只剩几公里了。”Damon答道，然后仰头吞下了药片。


	13. Chapter 13

超乎你所知，我在你身边，在我种下的探戈树旁，我长久的爱与我同在  
我心中的历史被示诸于人，一切超乎你所知  
当河流拍击浅滩，我总会回到让我产生最多感受的时刻

金史密斯学院

他就像一个储存有关Graham的故事的容器。

当他还是个孩子时，他会站在自己最爱的树下，光脚站在未曾割过的寒冷潮湿的草地上。Graham沿着狭长的河岸追赶他。他们身后高大的树木如同守卫者般直直站立。他们奔跑着，心脏在胸腔中怦怦直跳，肺部几乎快要爆炸，然后他们像冲向海洋的浪潮般倒在了地上。

他们擦破的膝盖与四肢如同电话线般纠缠在一起。他们在圣诞节的凌晨三点平躺在一起，火炉中干燥的空气温暖着他们的面孔，棕色的绒地毯使他们的耳朵一阵阵发痒。

有时他喜欢幻想这样一个地方，那里的风为他们抹去了一切。在那里他们可以从头开始，回到他前往医院之前，回到伤痛的记忆开始之前，回到他一想起Graham心中便只剩模糊的思念之前。

法语中有个专门形容他的感受的词汇，“Énouement”。它描述了看到事情在未来如何发展却无法将一切告诉过去的自己时苦甜交织的感受。

他的母亲总是知道一切。她总会说，我们只能做一件事，只能像浪潮般顺势迎接海洋。

他从未忘记与Graham的第一次时对方发出的声音。那就像他唇上的温暖蜂蜜，让他时时在梦中忆起。自那以后每次他们共处时，Damon总想再次听到那种声音——从Graham喉咙中溢出的渴望与臣服似乎来自他的内心深处。他们为此等待了很久，忍受着无法克制的恐惧与惶惑，受困于情绪性的失眠，努力倾听着内心的声音。

Damon抬起了Graham的臀部以更好地平衡自己。他必须与Graham面对面。他想要看见他、亲吻他、触碰他、感受他。他不在乎Alex在不在看。

他的拇指和食指勾勒着Graham胸腔的轮廓，在对方呼气时绕道而行。Graham在他的触碰下弓起了背。Graham回应他的方式让他想起了自己童年时弹过的旧风琴，想起了自己的手指掠过象牙琴键旁美丽的棕色木纹时的感觉。

哪怕在当时他们仍在假装。

如果他们没有这么醉的话，他就不会像现在这样完全记不住种种细节了。但谢天谢地他们喝醉了，Damon想道。因为如果不是如此，这一切可能根本不会发生。

“是啊，但你总是比我更勇敢。”Graham喃喃回答道，然后蹭了蹭Damon的肩膀。Damon这才意识到自己不经意间已经说出了心中的问题。Graham喷向他颈部的呼吸温暖而轻柔。他们就这样醉醺醺地躺在宿舍里，听着黑暗房间的另一侧Alex沉重的鼾声。

Damon只用了一分钟就意识到，疲惫感已经完全夺走了他的睡意。他平躺在床上规律地呼吸着，希望能够让自己尽快陷入简单的沉睡状态。

“Gra?”Damon看了对方一眼，然后忽然问道，“你还醒着吗？”

Graham闭着眼睛没有回答。Damon盯了他好一会儿，然后俯身吻上了他的唇。Graham皱起了鼻子，然后抬起半阖的眼帘望向了Damon。

“不，我睡着了。”

Damon笑了起来，他对Graham的喜爱溢于言表。躺在他身边的人是他的情感庇护所，令他感到不再孤独。那是他全世界最好的朋友。他美丽，明朗，聪明，是个常常感到郁郁不乐但仍然可爱的麻烦男孩。

Damon用一只手环住了Graham的脑袋并将对方拉得更近，Graham张开嘴似乎想要抗议。但当Damon把舌头伸进Graham的唇间时，Graham只是发出了低微的赞许之声。

当Damon的另一只手移向Graham的胸口、在他的肚脐上停顿片刻然后环住他的背部时，Graham忍不住抬起了臀部。Damon重新调整了自己的位置，使自己跨坐在Graham身上。

Graham有些担心地皱起了眉头，“要是——”

“Alex睡着了。”Damon保证道。他用一只手环住Graham的面孔并再次将舌头伸进了对方的口腔，而Graham则再次发出了低低的呻吟。

Graham快速抬头望向了Damon，“要是他醒了怎么办？”

“他不会醒的。”Damon答道。当看到Graham脸上的不确定时，他补充道，“如果我们足够安静的话，他就不会醒。”他脸上泛起了一个大大的微笑，“你能做到吗？”

Graham眯起了眼睛，“你能做到吗？”

仿佛想要重申自己的观点一样，Damon将臀部向前一顶，而Graham则在Damon身下扭动着发出了另一声呻吟。他沿着Graham的脖子一路吻向对方的锁骨，然后抬起眼，声音里充满了喜悦。

“上帝啊，你真美。”

“我才不是。”

“你就是。”

Damon抬起了Graham的双腿，使他的膝盖与胸膛平行。他将牙齿陷入了Graham的颈部，这似乎缓解了Graham的担忧感——他的身体明显放松了下来。

Damon的手滑向了Graham的内裤前端，隔着布料触碰着对方。他们都很硬。尽管酒精尚在发挥效力，但Graham抬起臀部迎合自己的动作仍然让Damon发狂。当Damon亲吻Graham的锁骨时，他的手指伸向了Graham的腰间。他拉下了Graham的内裤并将它扔到了地板上，然后脱下了自己的内裤。Graham的脸一片通红。

Graham的身体似乎在他身下颤抖，他的下体则在他手中搏动着。在过去的几分钟内，Graham脸上的表情从略带顽皮的喜悦转变成了热切的渴望。Damon很少在Graham脸上看到这样的表情，或许只有在树下的第一次以及他们上次共处时Graham才流露过这样的表情。

“等一等，”Damon低声说道，“呃，你有没有…”

“有没有什么？”

“你知道的…”Damon有些害羞地停顿了一下，“润滑剂，呃…”

“哦。”Graham的脸也红了。“在床底下。”他用最低的音量说道。

Damon笑出了声，“希望不会在床底下看到你的脏袜子。”他从Graham身上爬了下来，将头靠在床沿上从床底下抓出了一个小瓶。

当Damon拿着瓶子爬上床后，Graham有些担忧地看了他一眼，“你以前试过这个吗？”

Damon摇了摇头。

“骗子。”

“我真的没有，Gra。”Damon笑了起来，当他倾身向前时，他的头发落在了Graham脸上。他毫不优雅地打开了润滑剂瓶，然后望向了Graham的面孔，“你试过吗？”

Graham红着脸回答，“试过。”

“骗子。”Damon嘲笑着戳了戳他的肚子。

“你都没和Alex试过，对吗？”

Graham终于露出了被打败的表情，然后缓缓摇了摇头。

Damon向Graham露齿一笑。他捧起Graham的面孔，甜蜜地吻了对方。Graham再次抬起了臀部，这回忍不住发出呻吟的变成了Damon。

Damon向后靠了一些，从瓶中挤出了一些润滑剂。他的手在Graham的腿间游移，然后用唇舌取代了手，来回舔舐着那片空间，并开始用舌头包裹Graham的下体。

Graham的呻吟声陡然加剧，而Damon立刻捂住了他的嘴。

“嘘。”Damon笑了起来，然后便让唇舌回到了刚才所在的地方。他的手移向了Graham的大腿，将对方拉得更近。Graham的脸更红了。

“如果真要做这个的话，你可得放松点。”Damon边说边抬起了Graham的臀部。Graham很快便表示了服从，他脸上的疑惑逐渐变成了急切的期待。当Damon在他的大腿上印下一串串亲吻时，他的喉咙中溢出了低低的呻吟。

Graham重重地喘了口气，“你不是说你以前没做过这个吗？”

“我确实没有。”Damon笑着说。

“我不相信。”Graham喃喃答道。Damon再次将自己的臀部前移了一些。他们的唇贴得更紧，而Graham则对着Damon的口腔发出了温暖甜蜜的声音。

Graham还没来得及反应，Damon已经抬起了他的双腿并将一个枕头放到了他的臀部下面。他掐了掐Graham腿部的柔软皮肤，回应他的则是Graham的呻吟。Graham的欲望已经被全然勾起，他开始紧紧抓住Damon并将对方拉得更近，使两人之间贴近到几乎不剩任何空间。Damon伸手去够床头柜上的钱包，并在几秒后拿回了一个橡皮小袋。

“真的要用吗？”

Damon点了点头，好像在表示什么显而易见的事情。“当然，我总会带着它们。”

Graham笑着捂住了脸。

“上帝啊。”

“怎么啦？”

“我又不是女孩。”

Damon咬开了包装袋并为自己做好了准备，然后低头笑着望向了Graham。

“我也没担心让你怀孕啊。”他向Graham耳语道，温热的呼吸让Graham的耳朵直发痒。

Graham露出了困惑的表情，而Damon则继续说了下去。

“我不会一点都不做准备和你做这个，你明白的。”Damon摇了摇头，好像对Graham对自己的想法感到有些吃惊，“我对这些事情可不是一窍不通。”

“一点都不做准备…”Graham重复着他的话笑了起来。

“闭嘴。”Damon笑着吻了吻他并把他按向了床上，“你醉了。”

“你也是。”

Damon最后吻了吻Graham的唇，然后调整了自己的位置。“放松。”他边说边按住了对方的臀部。

Graham紧张地咽了口口水，然后伸手环住了Damon的颈部。“轻点”，他低声说道。

Damon点了点头，然后开始为Graham做扩张。Graham在他身下紧张地扭动着，因Damon的手指带来的全新刺激而略感不适，但他终于逐渐放松了下来。当Damon终于找到他一直在寻找的那一点时，Graham的脸上流露出了热切的渴望。

Damon吻了吻Graham的唇，然后移走了自己的两根手指。他将下身顶端移向了Graham，而Graham则将臀部前移回应着他的动作。Damon将自己的顶端推进了Graham的身体，而Graham则瞪大了眼睛。然后他闭眼咬上了Damon的肩膀——力度之大让Damon确信自己一定流血了。

“对不起。”

“你还好吗？”Damon问道，然后向对方的唇上印上一串细碎的亲吻。他的声音温柔而充满了关切。

“你很大。”

Damon笑了起来，“我经常得到这类抱怨。”

“这不是抱怨。”Graham皱着眉头说道，“这是一个观察。”

Damon再次向前移动了自己的臀部，而Graham唇间又溢出了一声低低的呻吟。Damon的顶端撞击着他的手指之前触碰过的区域，但带来的感受要强烈得多。Damon将Graham的膝盖拉向他的胸口，以缓慢的节奏在Graham体内进进出出，并认真观察着Graham脸上神色的变化。

在几分钟缓慢的抽插后，Graham抬起臀部呻吟起来。他紧贴着Damon的身体。

“不要停下。”

Damon遵从了他的意见，继续着自己的动作以测试Graham的反应。他抓住对方的臀部并将对方拉得更近，让Graham的腿处在自己的大腿上方，以使自己获得更好的平衡。他在自己左手的帮助下让自己在Graham体内继续深入。在确保Graham能够适应的情况下，他终于完全进入了Graham的身体。

他的手移向了Graham的腰部并紧紧握住了对方。Graham在他身下弓起了背。他紧紧抓住了床单并忍不住抬起了臀部，而Damon则再次按住了他。

Graham闭上了眼睛，后仰的头部陷进了枕头里。当Damon加快速度时，他张开的双唇间溢出了一声低沉的呻吟。Damon正试图尽可能地深入Graham。他用另一只手为Graham撸动着，并在Graham体内继续向前。他忍不住发出了一声颇高的呻吟——如果Alex之前没被吵醒的话，现在也足以被惊醒了。

Graham抬起臀部迎合着Damon的动作，他的指甲深深陷入了对方的皮肤并留下了红痕。他们之间位置的调整颇为重要。Damon现在正一次次撞击着Graham的前列腺，而Graham则发出了他最爱的声音。

Graham再次弓起了背，而Damon则将注意力移向了尚未探索的领域，将牙齿陷入了对方颈部的柔软皮肤，并用右手环住了对方的后脑。他尽最大的可能深入着Graham的身体。这终于使Graham完全失去了控制，将温热的液体喷洒向两人的腹部。

Damon很快也达到了高潮。他呻吟出声。最后一次在Graham体内推进后，他终于气喘吁吁地倒在了对方的胸口。他用双手抓住Graham的肩膀，最后在对方体内停留了一会儿，然后用手臂环住了对方。

“这真是…”Damon正要说话，但却因呼吸过于急促而无法继续。

“我们早就该做的事情。”Graham为他完成了句子。他红着脸耳语道，“上帝啊，你声音很大。”

“说的是你自己吧。”

Damon觉得希望缓缓填充了自己的内心。他们静静地躺在一起，倾听着彼此心跳的声音。不久之后，Damon听到了Graham的低低鼾声。他仍然很醉，头脑仍然一片混沌。他不知道他们明天还会不会记得这一切；就算记得的话，他也不知道他们的感觉还会不会与此刻相同。他从床上起身去了厕所，然后重新回到了床上。那个有着盖过眼睛的乱发的有趣而有些邋遢的年轻男孩就在那儿。那是他最好的朋友，是他深爱的黑暗男孩。他的舌头苦甜交织，既锋利又柔软——只有从容不迫的人才能探索，怯弱之人从来无从占据。

\-----

冰岛

Damon指了指公路上的路标，让Graham停下车。他向Graham解释道，他们接下来要走到目的地。面对Graham的沉默，Damon知道对方已经开始对自己失去信心了。

“请相信我。”Damon再次保证道，然后抓住了对方的手。他紧紧握住了Graham的手，“接下来要去的地方值得我们步行。”

他们沉默了好一段时间，然后Graham终于清了清嗓子，他安静地说道，“我有点事情想问你。”

Damon转过头望着对方，“什么事？”

“刚才在车里的时候，你说你不知道我为什么会来这儿。”

Damon叹了口气，“Gra，别多想。我很抱歉我说了那句话。”

“等一等。”Graham在路上停了下来。

Damon停了下来。他望着自己的脚，然后踢开了面前的一块小石子。

“Des。请看着我。”

Damon转过身，他将双手插进口袋叹了口气，“我们要谈些什么？”

“你为什么总是要为自己没做过的事情而责备自己？”

Damon笑着仰起了脖子，“得了吧，Graham。我是个很差劲的朋友。”

“不是这样的。”Graham回应道，他的表情看上去很痛苦。

“就是这样的。”

“Alex已经把所有事情都告诉我了。”

Damon扬起了眉毛，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“Dames，得了吧。”

Graham摇了摇头继续说道，“Alex告诉我你到医院看我——”

“Gra——”

“你两周里每天都去医院看我，”Graham继续说道，“Alex还说——”

“Gra，我不在乎Alex怎么说。我没有那么做。”Damon打断了Graham的话，“Alex是为了让你觉得好受点才说了谎。他不希望乐队解散。”

Graham紧紧抿住了唇，“我不相信。”

“Graham，听我的，别说了。”Damon抬高了音量，他的面孔涨得通红，“别说了，行吗？我不是个好人，不要为我找借口了。”

“Damon——”

“我让你昏迷了。我差点把你害死。”Damon的声音提高了八度，“你那次差点死了。”

Graham紧闭着嘴一言不发地回望着他。在长久的停顿之后，他重新开口，“我现在还在这里。”

Damon盯着地面。他摇了摇头，因顺着面颊滑落的冷雨而打了个寒战。

“那不是你的错。”

“那就是我的错。”Damon喃喃自语道。

Grham低下头向前走了几步。

“嗨，看着我。”Graham抬起了Damon的下巴。Damon挺直了背并睁大了眼睛。Graham褐色的眼睛注视着Damon的蓝眼睛。冷雨如同河流般流过他的脊椎。他只想把Graham一把拉进自己的臂弯，但他此刻只是注视着对方。

“我现在还在这里。”Graham重复道。他的唇角挂着悲伤的微笑，“我哪里也不会去。我只会和你一起去那个偏僻的地方，不管它到底在哪儿。”

Damon笑着抬起了目光。他的眼睛红肿而茫然，眼泪几乎要汹涌而出。但他努力挤出了一个微笑，用手背擦了擦面孔。

“现在带我去那个你想让我看到的地方吧。”

\-----

在接下来的路程中，Graham再也没有松开Damon的手。

“你为什么总是这么冷？”Damon边说边把Graham拉得更近，用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的肩膀。

“唔。我也不知道。可能是因为我们在冰岛吧。”Graham用戏谑的口吻答道，而Damon则忽略了他的玩笑。

“你知不知道维京人曾将冰岛命名为绿岛，因为——”

“我知道。”Graham打断了Damon的话，轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。这是Graham让Damon别再说话的方式。

Damon露齿而笑，他的嘴唇在Graham的颈部多停留了一会儿才离开。这是个有些尴尬的错误，但让他惊讶的是，Graham并没有介意。

“那个地方就在山那边。”Damon指了指前方。

“那里最好有一罐金子或者陨石之类的。”Graham开了个玩笑，而Damon则不为所动。

Damon松开了Graham的手，向前跑了几步。当他们即将登上山顶时，Damon示意Graham停下，“在这儿稍微等一会儿。”

“为什么？”

“因为我要在你看到之前确保一切没问题。”

Graham转了转眼睛。

Damon走开了，然后在半分钟后重新回到了Graham面前，脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“有这么好吗？这个东西最好是长生不老泉之类的。我是认真的。我觉得我都快感冒了。”

“来吧。”Damon握住了Graham的手，他们冰冷的手指缠绕在一起。

“你现在还不能看。我们还要再走近一点。”Damon边说边捂住了Graham的眼睛。

“Dames，你到底在干什么…”

“你最好闭着眼睛，否则我就杀了你。”

在拉着Graham磕磕绊绊地前进了片刻后，Damon在平地上停了下来。

“坐下吧。”Damon说道。闭着眼睛的Graham则摸索着地面坐了下来。

“我现在可以睁开眼睛了吗？”

“当然，睁开眼睛吧。”

Graham睁开了眼睛，而他看到的首先是自己面前挂着大大微笑的Damon。

“看！”Damon挥着手说道。

Graham笑了起来，“你这个混蛋。”

“什么？”Damon一脸无辜地看着Graham，“我以为你会喜欢的。”

Graham摇着头笑了起来，“我确实喜欢。只是…”

“什么？”

“没什么。”Graham微笑起来。他仰起头细细看着眼前那棵从火山岩土壤中长出的小树。它的枝干直直指向了太阳。这棵树看起来已经在这儿生长了好一会儿，它在艰难的环境中努力成长，在苔藓覆盖的寒冷熔岩中艰难生存。

在这样一个荒僻的地方从火山岩中坚韧而美丽地生长，这一定是种令人舒适的孤独。Graham沉思道。

“你在网上查了这个地方吗？”

“没有，”Damon挺起了胸膛，“我自己找到了这个地方。”

“当然。”Graham的面孔因大笑而变得更红，“冰岛唯一的树木。这很美。”

Damon笑了起来，“你描述得真浪漫。”

“你找到这个地方就是为了带我来看。”

“我觉得这会让你微笑的。”

“这里让我感冒了。”Graham开了个玩笑，但他看到Damon的脸立刻沉了下来。于是他补充道，“但这里也让我微笑了。”

“这里让我想起家里的感觉，你明白吗？”Damon说道。Graham脸上浮起了一丝忧郁的神情。

Damon清了清嗓子，“到这儿来。”他伸手拉起了Graham。

Graham拍了拍裤子上的尘土，然后跟上了Damon。他坐了下来，示意Graham坐到自己身边。于是他们盘腿坐在了一起。

“过来，离我再近点。”

Graham疑惑地瞥了瞥嘴，然后移近了一些，直到他们的膝盖彼此相靠。Graham低头望着地面，“Dames——”

“怎么啦？”

Graham移开了目光，转头望向群山。他静静盯着远方，直到Damon用力握了握他的手。

“Gra”，Damon请求道，他的声音低得几近耳语，“看着我。求你了。”

Graham转过头望着Damon，而Damon终于明白了他始终望向别处的原因。Graham一直在克制眼泪。当他们的眼神终于相遇时，Graham笑着擦去了脸上的一颗泪珠。

“真够尴尬的。”他用手捂住了脸，“我很少这样的。”

Damon用拇指擦去了Graham面颊上的眼泪，这让Graham再次笑了起来。“你很少怎样？”

“很少这么多愁善感。”Graham拉长了每个音节。他再次咬起了指甲。

“多愁善感并没有什么错。”Damon抱着膝盖坐着，静静望着面前的群山。

“Graham？”

“怎么啦？”

“我看你要冻坏了。再靠我近些。”

Graham撇了撇嘴，然后又靠近了Damon一些，将头靠在了对方的肩上。

“我很想你。”Damon轻声说道，然后蹭了蹭身边的Graham。

“我知道。”

“你真够油嘴滑舌的，”Graham低声回应道，“真是一点没变。”

“是吗？”Damon笑了起来，然后将Graham拉近，在他唇上印上了一个吻。

Graham一下子僵住了。他的皮肤变得有些苍白，眼神也显得游移不定。

Damon的手指拂过Graham脸颊尖锐的轮廓，然后来到了对方的眼角。他发现Graham的眼角已经有了皱纹，如同木头的纹理般印刻于他的皮肤。

“你害怕过吗？”Graham问道，他的声音很低，几乎要被风声盖过。

Damon皱起了眉头，“害怕什么？”

“害怕我们做了错误的选择。”

“我不知道。”Damon低头望着地面，然后微笑起来，“每个我做过的错误选择在当时总让我觉得是正确的。”

“是啊，”Graham安静地答道，“我明白你的意思。”

“对不起。”Damon抬起泪眼望向了Graham。然后他微笑起来，“如果做出不同选择的话，一切可能会简单得多。”

“我不觉得事情会变简单。”Graham用手指触碰着地面的泥土。他笑了起来，“我们是完全不同的人，你明白的。”

“这并不是坏事。”

“没错。”

“可能这就是我们成为朋友的原因。”

“或许我们友谊的目的就是展现彼此之间有多么不同。”

Graham转了转眼睛。

“什么？”

“没什么，纳尔齐斯。”

“原来你还记得。”

Graham笑了起来。“我当然记得。我告诉过你，你的油嘴滑舌对我再也不起作用了。”

Damon也笑了，“好吧，但我真的油嘴滑舌吗？”

Graham撇了撇嘴，“有点吧。”

Damon将手移向了Graham的颈部，然后再次吻了对方。让他惊讶的是，Graham这一次回应了他。他们让这个吻保持了一会儿，额头靠着额头，干燥的嘴唇紧贴在一起，像一对尴尬的青少年。

一阵冷风刮过了他们，让他们不由颤抖，于是他们靠得更近。黑色的雨水包围着他们，远处的天空中却仍能看到黯淡的月光。

Graham又向Damon的方向靠近了一些，脑袋枕着对方的肩膀，而Damon则环住了Graham的腰部。

“嗨，Graham？”

“怎么啦？”

“你想做我的男朋友吗？”

Graham笑了起来，“当然。”

Damon将三根手指插进了Graham的头发。他认真地望着对方，然后用手指刷过了对方的面孔，“谢谢你回来。”

“我当然会回来。”Graham叹了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。

“嗨，Gra？”

“Des，怎么啦？我累坏了。”Graham将脑袋向Damon的肩头蹭了蹭。在遥远的天际，太阳刚刚从地平线上升起，将他们周围蓝色的一切笼上了一层金橙色的薄雾。

“只有一个问题了，我保证。”

“好吧。”

“你还记得我们还是孩子时的事吗？”Damon问道。而Graham，他只是微笑。

章末提示：以下是启发本章的图片：https://images.squarespace-cdn.com/content/5315f171e4b02c6fff2d5d7e/1409145744869-R99RVMFUISV1OV18S103/?format=1000w&content-type=image%2Fjpeg（冰岛火山灰上的树木）


End file.
